


I'm in Love with a Sociopath

by KakaO_team



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaO_team/pseuds/KakaO_team
Summary: АУ. Обито унаследовал власть в клане Якудза от своего деда Мадары. Нависшая над ним тень прошлого заставляет его поручить все дела своему лучшему другу Зецу и окунуться в океан бурлящей ненависти.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Надо же, по нам с тобой с одной стороны каток проехался, – чуть растягивая гласные, проговорил светловолосый парнишка с огромным родимым пятном на половину лица и протянул Обито руку. – Давай дружить?  
Тогда они были лишь подростками, и, хоть Обито и хотелось чувствовать свою избранность и уникальность, пусть даже и из-за произошедшего в прошлом году несчастного случая, но желание обрести друга оказалось сильнее. Так он познакомился с Зецу – своим единственным лучшим другом по сей день. Именно шебутной Зецу научил его многому, что он знает сейчас: курить, искать в интернете фото голых женщин, смешивать напитки в непозволительных пропорциях, а ещё тому, что у всего в мире есть тёмная сторона.  
У Зецу была тёмная сторона. В буквальном смысле это касалось его здоровенного родимого пятна, покрывавшего половину лица, ровно половину. Настолько ровно, что иногда казалось, будто это искусно прилаженная маска. Но на деле в нём скрывалось куда большее. Иногда Обито казалось, что в его друге живут и, надо сказать, каким-то немыслимым чудом уживаются сразу два человека. Один из них был смешным и добродушным, немного растягивал гласные и всегда знал, чем заняться сегодня вечером, а другой… Про себя Обито прозвал этого другого «Чёрный». Он жил где-то в тёмном родимом пятне и лучше было не встречаться с ним на узкой дорожке.  
Хотя, не стоит думать, что Обито был наивен. В его жизни уже случалась тёмная сторона, и имя ей было Хатаке Какаши. Все неприятности в недолгой жизни Обито были связаны с этим ужасным именем: от подпорченного настроения в школе до долгого и унизительного пути от палаты реанимации до кабинета ЛФК. И это лицо, по которому, как правильно подметил его друг, будто проехался каток. Но лучше обо всём по порядку.

* * *  
Ещё год назад Обито жил в другом конце страны, ходил в другую школу, увлекался другими вещами и думал совершенно о другом. Большую часть его мыслей занимала девочка с предпоследней парты. Рин. Так её звали. Она была очень симпатичная, милая, добрая, весёлая, с огромными лучистыми глазищами, каждому взгляду которых Обито радовался как ребёнок, которым, собственно и являлся. И насколько ему нравилась эта самая Рин, настолько бесил её сосед – Какаши.  
Обито сразу не понравился этот лохматый и даже, не побоюсь этого слова, слегка пучеглазый обалдуй. Как оказалось, не зря. Какаши был настоящей занозой в заднице. Задиристый, ужасно заносчивый, во всех отношениях невыносимый человечишка. Было бы ещё чем гордиться. Обито был полностью уверен, что Какаши специально всегда садится к идеальной во всех отношениях Рин, чтобы у неё списывать. И оценки у него всегда хорошие, точно списывает. Правда вот у Рин – не очень, но это потому, что она помогает балде решить его задания и не успевает справиться с собственными. И только так.  
Дурачок-Какаши (именно так Обито окрестил про себя заклятого одноклассника) постоянно крутился вокруг Рин, чем доставлял Учихе множество минут, наполненных страданиями о неразделённых чувствах к этой прекрасной девочке. Да и как их тут разделить, если он не отходит? На троих что ли? Ну уж нет, Обито не был готов ничем делиться с этим снобом, а уж тем более чувствами.  
Обито пытался с кем-нибудь поделиться болью, но у него никого не было кроме деда, которого мальчик считал бизнесменом или около того. А дед был строг. Он всегда поносил на чём свет стоит отца Обито, который был тряпкой и сосунком, потому и покинул этот мир столь скоропостижно. И если он, Обито, не хочет себе печальной участи, то со своими проблемами должен научиться разбираться сам.  
Вся эта свистопляска закончилась внезапно. В один прекрасный день случилось непредвиденное землетрясение. Тряхануло буквально через минуту после звонка с последнего урока. В тот день Рин не было в школе, а Обито наконец-то решился признаться ей в своих чувствах и, пока решимость не покинула его, хотел хотя бы подбросить заготовленный заранее подарок в её парту, но нужно было дождаться, пока белобрысый монстр свалит ну хоть куда-нибудь. Монстр не спешил, а Обито околачивался возле предпоследней парты, когда и его, и парту, и Дурачка-Какаши, и всех остальных одноклассников подкинуло в воздух и через момент швырнуло кого куда.  
Повинуясь какому-то неведомому порыву, о котором он потом долго сожалел, Обито столкнул Какаши с его дурацкого деревянного стульчика, и сделал это на самом деле вовремя. Потому что через секунду на это самое место рухнуло перекрытие. Загвоздка была только в том, что Обито с места сойти не успел.  
И начались больницы, капельницы, боли, а потом в один отвратительный денёк Обито увидел своё новое лицо. Будь ты проклят, Хатаке Какаши.

* * *  
\- Доставили, – пропел Зецу, плавно вплывая в кабинет Обито. – Распишитесь, мой босс.  
Обито фыркнул в сторону. И когда уже его друг и главный помощник станет хоть немного серьёзным? Хотя, если уж говорить о серьёзности, то Зецу этого хватало с лихвой, но только в его «Чёрном» амплуа, с которым Обито старался не иметь дел.  
\- Не паясничай, – холодно проговорил Учиха, но в его голосе всё равно прозвучали добродушные нотки, от которых в следующий момент от них не осталось и следа. – Пусть разместят в крайней комнате моих личных апартаментов. Надеюсь, шума не наделали?  
Зецу манерно махнул рукой и хихикнул.  
\- Ой, ну перед кем там шуметь? Комар носа не подточит. Водились бы тут ещё комары, знаете ли, монсеньор.  
Обито удовлетворённо кивнул. Всё шло по плану, и он был крайне доволен этим. Несколько лет назад, когда он впервые ступил на порог этого здания, его пугало и озадачивало всё вокруг: люди с непроницаемыми лицами, облачённые в строгие костюмы, бесконечные коридоры, ведущие в самые разнообразные места, огромный кабинет деда и необходимость планировать абсолютно всё…  
Деда уже не было в живых, а Обито остался его единственным наследником. Уже на краю смерти Мадара всё-таки решился доверить непутёвому внуку дело всей своей жизни – свою империю, своё детище – клан якудза.

* * *  
\- Чего приуныл? – Зецу плюхнулся рядом, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной кладке. – Такая погода хорошая…  
Не глядя на него, Обито вздохнул и нахохлился ещё больше. Несмотря на жару, его знобило, он изнывал от тоски и ощущал себя донельзя гадко. Даже появление друга не скрасило его настроения.  
\- Я тут вот что подумал, – протянул Зецу задумчиво, шелестя магазинным бумажным пакетом. Обито покосился на него, на миг просияв от его внимания, тот продолжил: – Почему бы тебе не найти девушку?  
\- Ты сдурел что ли? – воскликнул Обито, смерив друга испепеляющим взглядом. – Ну кому я…  
\- Ой, брось, – тот пожал плечами. – Вот уж кому я такой сдался, а девчонок меняю как перчатки.  
Это было правдой. Зецу никогда не мог пожаловаться на недостаток внимания со стороны прекрасного пола, Обито всякий раз встречал его с новыми девушками, причём все они выглядели весьма и весьма заинтересованными в его друге. Учитывая, что ни влияния, ни финансов тот никаких не имел и не скрывал этого, сомнений не оставалось: даже Зецу их чем-то привлекал.  
\- Пойдём сегодня вечером со мной? Погудим, – Зецу откупорил пивную бутылку и сделал пару глотков. – Пиво будешь?  
Обито мотнул головой. От приглашения ему стало ещё гнуснее на душе, но он не знал, как объяснить это другу. Найти себе девушку, конечно, заманчивая идея, но что делать, если ты её уже нашёл? Давно нашёл именно её, ту самую, вот только находится она очень далеко и, к тому же, в полном неведении о твоих неземных чувствах и серьёзных намерениях? Говоря по чести, это Обито не пугало, ведь никто не отменял автобусов, поездов, самолётов, кораблей, в конце-то концов. Его тревожило другое. Он знал, что та самая любит другого. Ну а как иначе? Он всегда это знал.  
\- Смурной ты какой-то, – Зецу с подозрением поглядел на товарища. – Выкладывай всё начистоту, иначе я так не играю.  
Ну и как с ним можно было спорить? Обито всегда очаровывала и даже в некотором роде гипнотизировала эта манера его друга говорить: казалось, что он дурачится, но на деле он чётко знал цель беседы и вцеплялся в собеседника с азартом охотничьего пса, загонявшего свою добычу в тупик единственно необходимого ответа. Если не рассказать ему всё сейчас, то не отцепится же. Обито тяжко вздохнул и пробормотал:  
\- В старой школе, помнишь, я рассказывал немного, – он покосился на Зецу, тот легонько кивнул. – Мне, как бы это сказать… – он замялся.  
\- Там осталась твоя возлюбленная? – Зецу сплёл ладони и подпёр ими подбородок.  
\- Ага, типа того… – Обито почувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет. Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но не знал, что.  
\- И что она? Как поживает? Ты хочешь её навестить?  
\- Может и так, – Учиха почесал затылок. – Только, наверное, это бессмысленно. Ей нравился другой мальчик. Ну, я так думаю…  
\- Не понял, – Зецу крякнул. – Нравился? Думаешь? Ты что, даже не знаешь этого точно? Когда ты с нею вообще в последний раз разговаривал?  
Обито отвёл взгляд и протянул:  
\- Давно… ещё до того, как случилось… это, – он сделал движение рукой в сторону своего лица.  
\- Быть не может, - глаза Зецу округлились. – Ты серьёзно? – не дожидаясь ответа он продолжил. – Нет, так дело не пойдёт, дружище! Прямо сейчас пойди и напиши ей, не стой столбом.  
\- Я потерял адрес её почты, – уныло признался Обито.  
\- Хах, ты бы ей ещё голубя послал, – Зецу облокотился плечом на стену трансформаторной будки, возле которой они расположились. – У тебя что, интернета никогда не было?  
Обито не совсем понимал, к чему клонит Зецу, а тот тем временем взахлёб говорил:  
\- Там же куча всевозможной ерунды: справочники, анкеты, фотки, в конце концов, ты что, не знаешь о социальных сетях? Просто найди её профиль и напиши!  
\- Что написать?  
\- Что-что, «привет» напиши, «как дела», что все пишут? Обито, – Зецу прищурился, – ты как дитя малое, ей богу. В общем, план такой: ты приходишь домой и вбиваешь в поисковик её имя, заодно и посмотришь, как она и что, потом находишь её в сети и, вооружённый информацией до зубов, делаешь первый шаг. И нечего рассиживаться, а то в девках останешься до пенсии, – он ухмыльнулся.  
По мнению Обито, весело вовсе не было. Но в словах друга был определённый резон. Добравшись до дома, он сделал так, как говорил Зецу.  
В строке поиска он набрал «Нохара Рин» и несколько минут сидел в нерешительности, прежде чем подтвердить поиск. Обито казалось, что он делает что-то плохое, как будто вторгается в чужую жизнь. И не в абы чью, а в жизнь той, кто была дорога для него. Преодолев это отвратное ощущение, он всё-таки нажал «Ввод» и неуверенно взглянул на обновившуюся страницу с результатами поиска.  
Первая ссылка вела на социальную сеть, Обито уже собирался перейти по ней, когда его вдруг привлёк текст ссылки ниже. Поисковик явно выбирал ключевые слова из разных отрывков какой-то заметки, расставляя между ними многоточия и придавая получившейся текстовке зловещий смысл: «В средней школе… обвал… среди погибших… несколько… Нохара Рин (выделено жирным шрифтом)… префектуры…»  
По спине Обито пробежал холодок. Он автоматически кликнул на эту ссылку, а затем и на первую, чтобы поступить в соответствии с советом друга и написать Рин. Открытая вкладка с заметкой утягивала его взгляд на себя, но он твёрдо решил сначала ознакомиться с личной страницей своей зазнобы. Фотографий было мало, и те школьные, их Обито уже видел раньше и даже имел на руках, всем раздавали копии фотографий одноклассников на память. Последнюю заметку на своей странице девочка опубликовала уже полгода назад, это был репост каких-то картинок с кошками. Дата последнего посещения не была зарегистрирована, Обито точно знал, что на этом сайте всегда отображается последнее время, когда пользователь был онлайн, а исчезают эти цифры лишь спустя несколько месяцев после последнего входа в систему.  
Всё это казалось странным. Ещё немного Учиха поглядел поисковик, остальные ссылки вели на одну и ту же повторяющуюся заметку об олимпиаде по обществознанию, в которой Рин заняла одно из призовых мест. Вот и тема для разговора…  
И тут его взгляд снова столкнулся с незакрытой до сих пор вкладкой про погибших, префектуру и Рин. Причём там может быть Рин? Обито поёжился, но, уверенный в том, что это очередное упоминание про олимпиаду, просто делящее страницу с другой статейкой про какую-то катастрофу, смело развернул уже намозолившую глаза вкладку.  
Он бездумно пробежал текст глазами, пока до него не дошло, что он только что прочитал. Если верить написанному, то полгода назад в его старой школе произошёл обвал перекрытий. Ничто не предвещало трагедии, шёл обычный учебный день, когда перекрытия второго этажа провалились. Несколько классов были превращены в руины, пострадало 47 человек, изначально предполагалось, что погибли двое учениц, но на деле оказалось, что только одна. И это была… Рин. Вторую девочку скосила ветрянка, и она не пришла в школу. Учитель не отметил её отсутствие, и об этом стало известно уже после оглашения предварительных списков жертв.  
Обито ещё несколько раз перечитал небольшую статейку. Текст оставался прежним. Затем он перешёл по ссылке со списком, внимательно изучил его раз, другой, третий. Имя Рин сразу же притягивало взгляд, Обито с трудом отрывался от этой строчки и читал дальше. Конечно же, Какаши тут не было.  
До этого Обито не испытывал никаких эмоций, он как будто окаменел, но отсутствие среди пострадавших Хатаке словно бы запустило в нём какой-то механизм, и Обито обуяла ярость. Даже не пострадал. Ни один волосок не упал с его тупой башки! Да как так может быть?  
Внезапно Обито вспомнил то землетрясение, жертвой которого стал сам. Там был и Какаши, но Обито спас его никчемную шкуру. Выходит, он спас её затем, чтобы этот гадёныш потом продолжал вести привычную жизнь паразита? Для Обито было очевидно, что в момент обрушения перекрытий Какаши был ближе всех к Рин. И он ничего не сделал. По крайней мере, ничего хорошего. Обито не был бы удивлён тем, что в попытке позорного бегства от рушащегося бетона, Хатаке мог толкнуть девочку или сбить с ног, приговорив её тем самым к смерти.  
Со всех сил Обито хлопнул крышкой ноутбука. Удружил Зецу, чего уж тут скажешь. Хотя, в чём он виноват? До него у Обито вообще не было людей, которым было бы не наплевать на его проблемы. Зецу не при чём. Во всём виноват этот идиот Какаши, впрочем, как это было всегда. Только теперь он сотворил что-то поистине ужасное. Обито не мог поверить, не мог уместить в своей голове всё это. Сейчас он знал только одно: любой ценой он должен отомстить за смерть Рин. И главное, Обито точно знал, кому.

* * *  
Шагая по длинному коридору, Обито то и дело чертыхался. Ему хотелось поскорее разобраться со всеми неотложными делами и вернуться к своему самому главному плану, который он лелеял уже не первый год. Но он никогда не позволял себе идти на поводу у желаний, даже в детстве старался обдумывать свои поступки, с годами начало получаться, и теперь Обито не хотел отказываться от этой безусловно полезной в сложившихся обстоятельствах привычки.  
Несколько лет назад система подземных коридоров вселяла в молодого Учиху неподдельный ужас. Она казалась ему непролазным лабиринтом из запутанных ходов, ведущих к ловушкам и тупикам. На самом деле всё было иначе. Семья якудза «Клан Учиха» существовала очень давно и являлась одной из старейших банд в этой префектуре. Их база, ныне находившая в деловом районе города, появилась на этом месте ещё несколько веков назад. Строения меняли свой облик в ногу со временем, катакомбы укреплялись, но никогда не подвергались перепланировке. Хитрые сплетения ходов пронизывали несколько кварталов, прилегающих к огромному бизнес-центру, в котором клан базировался сейчас. Это были его владения, вотчина, королевство. Игорные дома – основной источник дохода, несколько борделей – слабость, некогда позволенная себе прадедом, отцом Мадары, и множество мелких лавок с яркими витринами – прикрытие, тайные выходы на поверхность, источники снабжения провизией в экстренных ситуациях, убежища.  
В этом комплексе размещались и личные покои властной верхушки и их телохранителей. Обито уже не помнил, когда в последний раз посещал роскошный особняк своего деда, находящийся далеко от всей этой суеты. Ему было недосуг, да и не хотелось возвращаться в эти стены, хранившие столько неприятных воспоминаний. Куда комфортнее он ощущал себя в стенах подземного убежища, скрывавших от него любые упоминания о внешнем мире, пропахшем выхлопными газами и людским лицемерием.  
Чаще всего Обито отсиживался под землёй, пока Зецу улаживал условия сделок и щекотливые вопросы, но сегодня у него было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы снова взвалить все заботы на своего верного друга. Он хотел вымотаться достаточно для того, чтобы как можно больше оттянуть ожидавшее его удовольствие и окунуться в него с полной силой, теряя голову, как будто это будет последний вечер в его жизни. А если и так, Обито ни о чём не жалел, его цель была выполнена.

* * *  
\- Чтооооо? – глаза Зецу продолжали округляться на протяжении всего его рассказа, и теперь грозили напрочь выкатиться из глазниц. – И ты думаешь, это точно он? Да как? Кааааак?  
Обито слегка кивнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю как, но я уверен, что это так.  
\- И что ты сделал? – Зецу судорожно сжал в пальцах чипсы, которые держал уже битых минут пять, так и забыв сунуть их в рот.  
\- Я зашёл на его страницу, – Обито нахмурился.  
\- И? Он?...  
\- Он был онлайн.  
\- И ты ему написал? – Зецу аж заёрзал от нетерпения. – Ну же, не томи, братишка!  
\- Нет, – ответил Обито, потирая щёку кулаком. – Зачем?  
\- Как зачем? Неужели ты даже ничего не спросил? А если он что-то знает? – Зецу не унимался. – А если он там был?  
\- Конечно, он там был, – Учиха поморщился. – А где ещё…  
\- Хм, – Зецу отставил пакет с чипсами на край лавочки и призадумался. – А что, если его там не было?  
\- Как это? – Обито приподнял бровь.  
\- А так. Помнишь, ты рассказывал про свои… эти, – он красноречиво глянул на шрамы. – Тогда Рин не пришла в школу, поэтому ты задержался. А что, если в тот день тоже кто-то не пришёл? Согласись, перекрытия – это тебе не хрен собачий. Если рухнут, надо быть в рубашке рождённым, дабы не задело… К тому же число не ровное, кого-то не было.  
\- Невозможно, – отрезал Учиха. – Просто невозможно. Он всегда припирался, урод. А не пришла девчонка, которую посчитали погибшей, я же говорил. Анко. Часто прогуливала. А этот всегда на месте.  
\- Никогда не болел? Так не бывает! – Зецу ухмыльнулся.  
\- Болел. И припирался в школу. По-моему, он всегда болел, – Обито поморщился. – Пару раз заражал меня, когда я крутился возле Рин, он не отходил… вечно в своей маске.  
\- В карнавальной? – Зецу прыснул в кулак.  
\- Ага. В такой, знаешь, её носят больные, – Обито прищурился.  
\- Понял, так он всегда носил такую?   
\- И всегда хлюпал носом. Бесил меня. Помню, вот как-то писали контрольную… – Обито чуть помялся и добавил: – Сложную…  
\- Не по зубам тебе оказалась? – хохотнул друг.  
\- За своими зубами смотри, – огрызнулся Учиха. – Она сложная была оттого, что этот придурок всё время кашлял. Всех бесил!  
\- Прям-таки всех? – иногда Обито казалось, что Зецу, несмотря на доброжелательный настрой, не упускает шанса его подколоть мимоходом.  
\- Ну меня точно, – Обито отвернулся. – В общем, кинул я в него бумажкой, чтоб уже заткнулся, а меня училка выговорила. Все к нему хорошо относились, сиротка, бля. Я тоже сирота, и что? По полной всегда доставалось!  
\- У тебя дед…  
\- Ну вот и ты туда же! – Обито почувствовал, что краснеет. Он не ожидал, что близкий друг начнёт его увещевать.  
\- Мда, извини. Борщанул я, – Зецу потёр шею и взял свой пакет с чипсами. – Ну так что делать будем? Может, напишем ему?  
\- Не хочу писать, – Обито тяжело выдохнул. – Не знаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Расположить офис казначея в мансарде игорного дома «Восход» всегда казалось Обито не самой лучшей идеей, но Какузу ни в какую не желал покидать насиженное место. Казалось, он в этом кресле родился, пророс как сорняк и укоренился до такой степени прочно, что и не выкорчуешь. В этом небольшом душном помещении с узёхоньким треугольным окошком, казалось, всё было пропитано его духом.  
\- Рад вас видеть, – угрюмо приветствовал его главный финансовый распорядитель клана. – Что привело?  
Всё поведение Какузу как-то сразу не настраивало на дружелюбный лад, но Обито, хоть и виделись редко, к нему худо-бедно привык, поэтому отвечал спокойно:  
\- Смета. Я должен знать, всё ли в порядке. Непредвиденные расходы доконали за последний год.  
\- В прошлом было хуже, – со знанием дела протянул Какузу. – Когда взяли этого молокососа.  
Обито ухмыльнулся себе под нос. В его памяти всплыли воспоминания о том, как он прикидывался совсем зелёным мафиози, проверяя способности новичка в банде – пиротехника Дейдары, ударившегося в какое-то политическое беженство из Соединённых Штатов. Казалось, всё это было вчера. Лихие погони по ночным улицам, перестрелки с мелкими грабительскими синдикатами, налёты на минимаркеты и взрывы, много взрывов. Дейдара был отличным кадром, но слишком юным и горячим. Какузу сразу его невзлюбил за огромные дыры в бюджете, которые тот проделал из-за своей безудержной тяги к разрушениям. А Обито парнишка нравился, из него выйдет толк.  
От воспоминаний его оторвал недовольный голос казначея:  
\- Новые автоматы вытягивают деньги из народа исправно, но, чует моё сердце, скоро об этом прознают очередные умники, и нам придётся на них спустить щегла, а на него – деньги.  
Просмотрев бумаги и ещё немного поболтав (если можно было так назвать рассеянные ответы на мрачное бурчание из-за дубового стола) с Какузу, Обито наконец покинул его затхлую каморку и облегчённо вздохнул. Обычно с этим парнем, как и с другими смотрящими, имел дело Зецу. И как только он с ними умудрялся уживаться? Такой вопрос всякий раз терзал Учиху, когда он встречал очередное ответственное лицо в семье. Все они были как на подбор: нелюдимые и угрожающие. С одной стороны сразу видно, что надёжные, с другой – мороз по коже.

* * *  
В тот сентябрьский день солнце палило просто нещадно, как будто обезумело, дорвавшись до власти, после необычайно холодного лета. Занятия в школе уже давно закончились, а Обито не спешил домой. Он валялся на койке в медпункте, бездумно пялясь в потолок. Всему виной были анаболики, которые он заглатывал горстями. Коварный обвал превратил правую половину его тела практически в муку, врачи долго бились над восстановлением конечностей, речь шла и о пересадке печени, но Учиха каким-то чудом пошёл на поправку. Правда кости это ему не вернуло. От анаболиков его состояние было нестабильным, особенно в такую лютую жару как сейчас. Он не чувствовал сил подняться, даже моргать было весьма затруднительно.  
Участливая медсестра хлопотала рядом, то и дело предлагая позвонить к нему домой и попросить кого-нибудь из родителей забрать парнишку. Говорить ей об отсутствии родителей казалось Обито бессмысленным, а звонить домой – недопустимым. К этому времени он уже отлично впитал заветы Мадары и старался сам решать свои проблемы и не быть слюнтяем.  
\- Я сам доберусь, – он сказал это настолько твёрдо, что даже сам удивился собственной непреклонности. Правда, как реализовать сказанное, даже не представлял.  
Внезапно в дверь постучали, и спустя секунду в помещение ввалился Зецу, его улыбка сияла как тысяча солнц, прямо с порога он заголосил:  
\- О, прекрасная леди, я прибыл сюда, чтобы изъять этого овоща с его Прокрустова ложа и отнести домой на своих заботливых руках!  
Медсестра удивлённо захлопала глазами, но она знала Зецу, как и других учеников, поэтому его выступление лишь ненадолго выбило её из состояния привычного спокойствия.  
\- Ты уверен, что справишься? – серьёзно спросила она.  
\- Конечно! – Зецу просиял и направился к Обито. – Поднимайся, пришёл твой звёздный час!  
\- Ты же сказал, что понесёшь меня на руках, – криво усмехнулся тот.  
\- Я немного преувеличил, – вполголоса пробормотал Зецу, косясь на медработницу. – Собирай манатки и погнали отсюда.  
До особняка, в котором Обито жил с дедом, они добрались довольно быстро. Зецу каким-то просто немыслимым образом сговорился с первым попавшимся водителем, чтобы тот их подбросил. Совершенно бесплатно. Обито замечал, что его другу периодически удаётся проворачивать подобные штуки. Как это у него получается, оставалось загадкой.  
Дверь открыл Мадара. Несмотря на раннее время, он уже был дома. И, судя по тому, что к двери подошёл не сразу, работал в своём кабинете. Дед нередко занимался с какими-то документами дома, Обито никогда не вдавался в подробности, да и Мадара его близко не подпускал, ворча и ссылаясь на занятость.  
Когда створка отворилась, Обито весь сжался. Его дед был несносен и одним своим появлением неоднократно распугивал едва наклёвывающихся приятелей внука, пока тот не плюнул на попытки их завести. Теперь Обито пугала перспектива спугнутого Зецу. Пусть его характер порой и оставлял желать лучшего, но это лучший друг, который когда-либо у него был, преданный и бескорыстный. Но деду ведь плевать…  
Мадара смерил ребят скептичным взглядом.  
\- Добрый вечер, – процедил он сквозь зубы и продолжил, обращаясь к Обито: – Соизволь объясниться, почему ты заставил меня ждать?  
В висках снова застучало от слабости, и Обито охватило паскудное чувство, как будто язык прилип к нёбу и отказывается даже чуть-чуть шевелиться.  
\- Господин Мадара? – Обито услышал низкий голос совсем рядом, говорящий, как будто проглатывал гласные, отчего его речь казалась сухой и какой-то совсем безэмоциональной. – Меня зовут Зецу, я школьный друг вашего внука. Я доставил его домой, чтобы избежать неприятностей. Полагаю, вы знаете, что иногда он чувствует себя плохо из-за лекарств, которые принимает.  
Глаза Мадары едва заметно расширились, он слегка кивнул.  
\- Думаю, вы заняты. Не смею вас отвлекать, я могу сам проводить его в комнату, а после я уйду, – только теперь до Обито дошло, что этот жутковатый голос принадлежит Чёрному, так давно он его не слышал…  
\- Что же, – проговорил Мадара, выгнув бровь. – Проходите, Зецу.  
Обито заметил, что дед не подал Зецу руку для рукопожатия, как подобает при знакомстве, но лишь когда он оказался в своей комнате, понял, что друг буквально тащил его на себе, и обе его руки были заняты. От сердца немного отлегло, вроде Мадара не выглядел по обыкновению разъярённым чужим появлением в доме…  
Обито проснулся, когда по комнате уже расползались влажные вечерние сумерки. Голова нещадно болела и трещала по швам от каждого вдоха, пить хотелось так сильно, что, превозмогая боль, он поднялся и нетвёрдо подошёл к двери в коридор.  
Комната Обито располагалась на втором этаже, поэтому, чтобы попасть на кухню и вдоволь нахлебаться воды, ему предстояло сперва спуститься по лестнице. Пошатываясь, он нашарил рукой перила и, не открывая глаз, начал неторопливый спуск. Состояние было ему знакомо до малейшего нюанса, и он знал, что, как бы ни хотелось, спешить нельзя, это тело слишком ненадёжно, чтобы возлагать на него своё нетерпение.  
Его внимание привлекли отдалённые приглушённые голоса. Один из них точно принадлежал деду, Обито узнал его густой бас и скептичные интонации, а второй… Обито не мог поверить своим ушам, неужели Зецу всё ещё здесь? Уже смеркалось, а значит прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как они пришли, что его друг тут до сих пор делает?  
Стараясь не шуметь и судорожно хватаясь за перила, Обито спустился на первый этаж и наконец перестал жмуриться. На кухне горел свет. Чёрт, жажда была просто нестерпимой! Ну что ж, придётся потерпеть, если он хочет узнать, что за беседа ведётся в этих стенах.  
\- Мне не кажется, что это приемлемо, – отчеканил Чёрный.  
\- Отчего такая уверенность? – Мадара хмыкнул. – Обито, конечно, это всё, что у меня есть, и я стараюсь беречь и воспитывать его так, как умею. Но я не всегда и не везде смогу быть с ним, сам понимаешь. Да и кто я для него? Сможешь ответить?  
\- Человек, которого он уважает безмерно, пример для подражания, – без запинки ответил собеседник.  
\- Согласен. Но каково быть идолом? Ты не находишь, что с такого пьедестала непросто влиять на подростка? Он не должен повторять за мной, я хочу, чтобы он нашёл себя, – Обито никогда не слышал подобных слов от деда, его сердце забилось сильнее, ладони вспотели.  
\- То есть, это сделка? Вы хотите, чтобы я присматривал за вашим внуком взамен на возможность получить образование? – голос Чёрного не дрогнул, оставаясь всё таким же отстранённым.  
\- Именно, – Мадара немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. – Именно, мой друг. Мне нравится твой настрой. Потому да, это будет сделка. Сделка с тобой и проверка вас обоих.  
\- На предмет чего? – Обито и самому бы хотелось это узнать, в чём это подозревает их старик?  
\- Об этом рассуждать ещё рано, – тон Мадары стал холодным. – Этот год в школе будет для вас последним, потом университет. Я буду следить за вашими успехами и, если они меня удовлетворят, то после получения дипломов у нас состоится серьёзный разговор, где мы обговорим дополнительные условия нашей… кхм, сделки. И, возможно, ваши перспективы.  
В кухне установилась тишина. Зайти туда значило всё испортить, но пить хотелось нестерпимо, и Обито ёрзал на месте в полной нерешительности. Он боялся появиться перед Мадарой и Зецу после их разговора, Обито был не дурак и понимал, что эти слова не предназначались для его ушей. С другой стороны, ему хотелось увидеть друга, чтобы поблагодарить его и хотя бы попрощаться, а в идеале узнать, что ещё за сделку предлагал ему дед, это казалось тревожным. Пока он прикидывал, куда податься, послышались шаги и над его головой зажёгся свет.  
\- Обито, ты уже встал? – в голосе Мадары промелькнула забота? Не может быть, ему показалось.  
В ответ Обито что-то промычал и заметил, как Зецу ему улыбнулся из-за спины деда.  
\- Мы говорили о том, что после школы я отправлю тебя учиться в университет, и, знаешь ли, я рад, что у тебя наконец появился достойный приятель, – Мадара улыбнулся как довольный кот. – Теперь мне не придётся ломать голову, как сохранить с тобой связь, пока ты будешь учиться, и как уберечь тебя от соблазнов студенческой жизни.  
В эти секунды мир Обито методично переворачивался с ног на голову. Его дед никогда, ровным счётом никогда в его жизни, так с ним не разговаривал. Ни в таком тоне, ни подобными словами. Обито всегда казалось, что тот считает его вещью, чем-то между ковриком и тумбой, а тут… Мысли скакали как бешеные, отстукивая в висках, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Как будто через ватную подушку Обито слышал речь деда:  
\- Я пообщался с Зецу достаточно, чтобы составить о нём своё впечатление. Хочу сказать, я действительно приятно поражён. В течение этого года я буду рад его визитам в наш дом, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что смогу безоговорочно доверить ему тебя.  
\- Но я не маленький, – как-то помимо собственной воли пискнул Обито.  
Зецу прищурился и поднёс палец к губам.  
\- А ведёшь себя как ребёнок, – Мадара чуть приподнял уголки рта. – Речь не о твоём возрасте, а о состоянии. Когда ты научишься признавать себя таким, какой ты есть, тогда мы и поговорим на эту тему.  
Обито пристыженно потупился. В другой ситуации он бы ужасно занервничал, зная, что в такой момент на него смотрят чьи-то чужие глаза. Но Зецу не был чужим, и сейчас Обито ощущал это как никогда остро. Он не знал, что его друг сделал с дедом, но впервые в жизни чувствовал себя в кругу семьи.

* * *  
День тянулся до одури медленно и обдавал Обито рутиной. Он посетил главного казначея, нанёс неожиданный визит Пейну, смотрителю склада боеприпасов, и Хидану – полубезумному, но абсолютно преданному клану бывшему боевику, а ныне владыке трёх борделей. Подчинённые были искренне польщены визитом главы семьи, рассказывали о текущих делах чётко, комментировали пометки в документации. Но Обито то ли был сегодня чересчур рассеян, то ли был слишком поглощён предстоящими событиями.  
Об этом не знал никто, кроме самого Обито и, пожалуй, Зецу мог догадываться. Люди, которые занимались доставкой, были наняты из синдиката контрабандистов, имевшего должок перед кланом Учиха. Этим языки распускать незачем. Ничто не тревожило Обито кроме времени. Он запланировал всё именно так: сначала дело, потом… другое дело, куда более важное, но нужно закончить со всем остальным. Мысли о последнем вечере почему-то не покидали его голову. Обито всегда страдал склонностью к преувеличению незначительных и никогда не оправдывающихся плохих предчувствий, но таков уж он был, тут ничего не попишешь. Вот наступит новый день, и эти тревоги забудутся, словно и не было их. А пока… пока томительное ожидание сводило его с ума. Руки непроизвольно то и дело сжимались в кулаки, брови хмурились, а на губах блуждала чуть безумная ухмылка.  
Встречи пролетали одна за одной. Ни у кого не было никакой важной информации, всё это было лишь формальностью, ритуалом, придуманным самим Обито для себя же самого. Никому не следовало быть посвящённым в детали, никому не следовало ничего знать ни о его состоянии, ни о его планах. Так было интереснее: играть с самим же собой в собственную захватывающую игру, с замиранием сердца ожидая момента, когда будет с кем её разделить.  
У него всегда был Зецу. Единственный сочувствующий, лучший друг, верный советник, преданный союзник, надёжный партнёр в любом деле. Со средней школы и до сих пор он был правой рукой Обито, даже больше того, он заменил собой не только его правую руку, а, пожалуй, всё тело да и разум в придачу. Не даром в тот осенний день Мадара что-то разглядел в его школьном приятеле, и это что-то росло и крепло на протяжении всех этих лет, пускало корни и мощные побеги. Не просто так дед вложился в образование для них обоих, сплотил их ещё больше и в итоге поставил у руля семьи при одном лишь условии, что управлять они будут сообща.  
И все эти годы у него был Зецу, чтобы разделять любые игры и дела, чтобы советовать, быть рядом, подставить плечо. Зецу был фактически его миром, по крайней мере, очень большой составляющей оного. Но был у Обито и ещё один мир. Он не утаивал его от единственного близкого человека, но и не выставлял напоказ. Этот мир просто был, как у Зецу был его «Чёрный» близнец. И, как Зецу старался не сталкивать Обито с Чёрным, так и Обито отводил от друга известия о своём тёмном мире.  
Горечь обиды, ненависти, злобы, груз воспоминаний. Вот что покоилось в том мире. Обито ничего не забыл. День за днём он выделял хотя бы минуту на то, чтобы вспомнить всё и ещё раз повторить свою цель. Ничто не могло отобрать у него этого болезненного удовольствия от ожидания дня расплаты. Обито знал, что этот день наступит, он был в этом уверен настолько твёрдо, что просто не принимал иных вариантов. Его тёмный мир изгнивал изнутри, сочась скверной дурных мыслей, и эта скверна становилась всё черней и гуще. Рано или поздно должен был наступить финал. День Икс. В минуты сомнений Обито думал, что финал настигнет лишь его самого. Ненадёжное тело даст сбой, отравленное злостью, и проклятие, отпущенное в агонии, станет последним оплотом его воли. Но сомнения проходили, и возвращалось чувство томительного предвкушения вместе с осознанием того, что всё произойдёт в соответствии с планом.

* * *  
\- Нет, так не пойдёт, – Зецу взмахнул руками. – Давай я с ним поговорю! Если я нужен здесь, пошлю людей…  
\- Никогда! – Обито по-звериному оскалился на него. – Он не человек! Он – убийца!  
\- Ты так ему и не написал! Сколько времени прошло? Сколько лет? Ты уверен? – Зецу выглядел обескураженным. – Ты ничего не выяснил!  
\- Я ничего не выяснил? – огрызнулся Обито. – Он сирота, живёт один, я знаю адрес, я знаю, что он постоянно онлайн. Я знаю, что никто не хватится убийцы, всем плевать!  
\- Ты возомнил себя чёртовым гением? Собрался совершать похищение человека, ориентируясь по данным из интернет-справочника? Ты вообще подумал хоть раз головой? – друг впервые за всю историю их знакомства перешёл на крик.  
Обито невольно отпрянул. Каждое слово Зецу сквозило предательством. Лучший друг сейчас увещевает его какими-то хлипкими выдумками, это было невозможно терпеть.  
\- Какого хрена ты защищаешь его? – Учиха ударил руками по столу, правое запястье незамедлительно откликнулось пронзающей всю руку болью.  
\- Единственный, кого я защищаю, это ты, – тихо протянул Зецу, наклоняясь к столу напротив. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты совершил опрометчивый поступок. Вести не совсем законные дела, прикрываться другими названиями и отчётностями – одно дело, но организация абсолютно незаконных действий? Тебе оно надо? И что ты будешь с ним делать?  
\- Разберусь, – буркнул Обито.  
Зецу вздохнул и отступил на пару шагов.  
\- Адрес – это всё, что ты знаешь?  
\- А больше и не надо, – Обито вскинулся.  
\- Я поеду. Это не обсуждается, – голос Чёрного заставил Обито резко сесть в кожаное кресло.  
Он был не в силах произнести ни слова, пока его друг выходил из кабинета, напоследок кинув на него недовольный взгляд.  
Он вернулся спустя три дня. Ничто не напоминало о недавней ссоре, пожалуй, единственной за историю их отношений. Зецу лучезарно улыбался и привычно растягивал гласные, рассказывая обо всём, что удалось выяснить.  
\- Учитывая твои… мм, интенции, я, конечно, был неправ, что не послал людей. Знаешь, я приметный, – он потрепал себя по волосам. – Поэтому за объектом провёл только наружную слежку.  
\- И что? – Обито было интересно узнать подробности, но он старался не выдавать своих чувств внешними проявлениями.  
\- Он всегда сидит дома, в этом ты был прав. И адрес тоже верный. Только к нему время от времени ходит женщина, за время моего присутствия я видел её дважды. Один раз вечером и ещё днём на следующие сутки.  
\- Кто она?  
\- Она работает в больнице, – Зецу помялся. – Цель визита сообщить затрудняюсь, с ней предпочёл не контактировать, сам понимаешь. Возможно, знакомая. Возможно, медработник. В регистратуре работают старые суки, которых ничем не проймёшь, тут тупик.  
\- Это всё? – Учиха выглядел разочарованным.  
\- Нет, – Зецу просиял, было видно, что он приберёг козырь в рукаве. – есть ещё кое-что, что тебе будет небезынтересно узнать.  
\- Весь в нетерпении, – скептично бормотнул Обито.  
\- Я ознакомился со списком… Из твоих одноклассников в старом городе осталось всего трое. Я побеседовал с ними…  
\- Кто тебя просил! – Обито аж подпрыгнул на кресле.  
\- Меня попросили ангелы, – Зецу ухмыльнулся. – Ну так вот. Двое из них мало помнят о школе и об обвалах, а вот одна девушка обладает отличной памятью. Куренай зовут, горячая штучка.  
Обито молча поморщился. Почему-то эта скабрезность Зецу в отношении его бывшей одноклассницы, которую он помнил ещё ребёнком, его покоробила.  
\- Она сказала мне, что в момент второго обвала его не было в школе, – Зецу улыбнулся с толикой плохо скрываемого торжества.  
\- Врёт, – прорычал Обито.  
\- Врёт или нет, но она утверждает, что он пропал ещё после первого случая, когда ты… пострадал, – Зецу уселся на край стола, не сводя с друга взгляд, его голос стал зловещим. – И его больше никто никогда не видел…  
\- Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? Город – пятак с гулькин нос. Говори прямо, он мёртв?  
\- В том и дело, амиго, в том и дело, – задумчиво прошептал Зецу. – В том и дело, – повторил он, будто бы для пущей весомости и после недолгой паузы проговорил: – По тем скудным документам, до которых я дорвался, он живее всех живых…  
\- Она всё врёт. Это бред, Зецу, – Обито тряхнул головой. – Там некуда пропадать. Я знаю эту дыру и не удивлюсь, что они там все друг друга прикрывают.  
\- Может и так, но число пострадавших неровное…  
\- Заткнись! – Учиха посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Я понимаю, что было глупо ехать туда вот так, самому, но ты сам меня вынудил, – Зецу попытался перехватить его взгляд. – Следовало подготовить почву, я могу этим заняться.  
\- Не нужно, – отрезал Обито. – Пока ты прохлаждался, я всё организовал. Это не займёт много времени, люди проверенные и не оставят следов.  
\- Отзови…  
\- Нет. Я не мешаю тебе вести дела, когда ты играешь в великого императора казино и борделей, вот и ты не мешай мне, – в голосе Обито не было злобы, только холодная уверенность в своей правоте.  
Зецу долго молчал, но не спешил покидать тёмный кабинет. Он едва слышно барабанил кончиками пальцев по массивной крышке стола, как будто над чем-то лихорадочно раздумывая. Наконец он выпрямил в спину и посмотрел на Обито, натянул на лицо приветливую улыбку и прищурился. Взгляд Зецу был тёплым, Обито чувствовал в нём искреннюю симпатию и преданность, такое невозможно подделать.  
\- Ты знаешь, я никогда не буду осуждать тебя. И, что бы ни случилось, попытаюсь защитить, как и обещал, – с этими словами он развернулся и как обычно, будто слегка пританцовывая, вышел за дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Обито, пошатываясь, шёл по коридору с каменными стенами. Он петлял от одной стены к другой, проводя по ним ладонями, не потому что ему было дурно или он устал. Нет, Обито тянул время. Он хотел, чтобы его путь был дольше. Ещё дольше. Спешка была тем, что он никогда не любил, как правило, она могла только навредить. Всего несколько десятков шагов отделяло его от заветной цели. От двери, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука. Ему хотелось, чтобы несколько десятков шагов обернулись в несколько тысяч, пускай даже в несколько миллионов. Возможно, этого ему хватит, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, чтобы понять, чего именно он ждал всё это время и чего хочет прямо сейчас, чтобы отворить дверь с выражением холодной уверенности, которая всегда ему так легко давалась, а сейчас вдруг покинула…  
Его шаги необычно гулко отдавались в тишине коридора. Это крыло принадлежало только ему. Больше здесь нет никого. Нет телохранителей, нет прислуги, нет даже крыс. Так было до недавнего времени. Но теперь он знал, что где-то в объятиях ледяного камня бьётся чужое сердце. И это присутствие тревожило, порождало образы, заставляло дышать чаще и растягивать оставшийся путь насколько это было возможно.  
Обито остановился перед деревянной створкой и ещё раз прислушался. Ничего. Не этого он ожидал. Бурное сопротивление, вероятно, даже побег… хотя бы отчаянный стук с той стороны двери. К чему только Обито себя не готовил. Он даже с особым усердием отрабатывал боевые приёмы в последние недели. Более того, он был вооружён. Готов ко всему. Но только не к этому. Не к оглушительной, звенящей тишине.  
В этой тишине даже дышать было некомфортно. Воздух казался одновременно спёртым и невероятно холодным, обжигающим ноздри. Крайняя комната в его личных апартаментах по сути своей была гостевой. На самом деле в ней имелась и небольшая кухонька, и минибар, и совмещённый санузел, в общем-то, все необходимые удобства и даже немного больше. «В этой комнате он ни в чём не будет нуждаться», - эта мысль ошпарила Учиху как поток кипятка, он загнанно шикнул, отгоняя её прочь.  
Всё, что было нужно сделать сейчас, – просто открыть эту дверь. Замок был закрыт, но у Обито всегда были с собой ключи. Пластиковым картам он не доверял никогда, что бы ни говорили об этом чуде техники, на деле это были всего лишь куски пластмассы с непонятными кусочками фольги или магнитной ленты. Что может простой кусок пластика? Железный ключ смотрелся куда надёжнее. Держа его в руке, можно было почувствовать вес, форму, объём. Ключ был настоящим и от этого – надёжным, это вселяло уверенность. Видимо, именно оттого, что не хотел расставаться с призрачным ощущением защиты, Обито когда-то запретил переоборудовать двери в своём личном крыле.  
Обито повертел длинный ключ в руке. Время пришло, медлить дальше – глупо, только показывать свою слабость. Тот, кто внутри, явно может расслышать сквозь эту тишину все звуки, что издаёт Учиха. Его неуверенные шаги и судорожные вздохи, звяканье железа и шелест одежды… Нельзя этого допускать. Обито уверенно вставил ключ в замочную скважину и дважды провернул против часовой стрелки. Следовало быть начеку. Возможно, тишина предупреждает об опасности. Возможно, внутри затаился освободившийся пленник, выжидающий момента, чтобы атаковать, чтобы бороться за свою жизнь. Возможно было что угодно.  
Одной рукой Обито взялся за дверную ручку, другой обхватил пистолет, устроив указательный палец на курке. В стрельбе он всегда был хорош, меток и скор, мог дать форы любому. Он не сомневался, что сумеет подавить на корню любое сопротивление. Только не будет ли это уж слишком быстро?  
Резким движением он отворил створку, глядя прямо перед собой. Прошла секунда, две, три, ничего не произошло. Ни малейшего движения, ни звука, ровным счётом ничего. Тогда Обито позволил себе немного расслабиться и обвёл взглядом комнату.  
На диване лежал человек. Он был повёрнут лицом к стене, но Обито не составило труда узнать его по волосам. Они были необычного серого цвета, как будто ещё совсем молодой парень отчего-то полностью поседел. Это, безусловно, был он, Обито чувствовал. Его одноклассник, причина всех неудач, болей, унижений, убийца Рин и последний мерзавец – Хатаке Какаши. Он был стянут верёвками по рукам и ногам. Он не двигался. На несколько мгновений Обито словно бы окаменел, молча разглядывая его худую спину, но вскоре сбросил с себя оцепенение и рванул к дивану, на ходу доставая нож.  
Сколько ярости, ненависти, отчаяния и боли бурлило сейчас в его душе. Это невозможно было передать словами. Рука, плотно сжимавшая рукоять ножа, мелко подрагивала, готовая в любой момент совершить опрометчиво резкий удар. Но нет. Нож никогда не был его оружием. Это была привилегия Зецу. Огромная охотничья финка, с которой тот не расставался, была ему дороже всего на свете. Сколько она выпила крови, не знал никто. А свой нож Обито ни разу не использовал по назначению.  
Он резко остановился и, продолжая сжимать в правой руке нож, левой схватил Какаши за верёвки, фиксирующие плечи, и дёрнул на себя. Тот оказался на удивление лёгким и даже, как показалось Учихе, подался навстречу, не охотно, скорее по инерции. Он тряхнул свою жертву, разворачивая к себе лицом. Всё, что он увидел – это искрящийся лёгким недоумением тёмно-серый глаз. Второй скрывался под длинной чёлкой, а остальное лицо Какаши скрывала очередная блядская маска. Обито даже зарычал от злости. Он замахнулся ножом, лезвие молниеносно сверкнуло в воздухе и, очертив дугу, остановилось возле сердца Какаши.  
В тот же миг его тело как-то резко обмякло и шлёпнулось на диван, верёвка осталась у Обито в руке. Какаши сидел молча, глядя на него снизу вверх из-под чёлки. Он даже не пошевелился, чтобы принять более удобную позу. Это взбесило Обито ещё больше. Он схватил Хатаке за ворот водолазки и с размаху бросил на пол, успев в падении ухватить его за путы, связывающие запястья. Плечи Хатаке едва слышно хрустнули от внезапно прерванного движения, он издал еле различимый вздох. Чувство триумфа наполнило Обито. Начало положено. Он выкрутил Какаши руки чуть сильнее, рванул на себя, пока не услышал ещё вздох. Просто отлично. Новый взмах ножа, и лезвие разрубило новую верёвку словно масло. Она снова осталась у Обито, а Хатаке, потерявший равновесие, рухнул лицом вниз, лишь в самый последний момент успев подставить ладонь, чтобы успеть защититься от удара о каменный пол.  
В душе Обито был рад такому повороту событий. Ему почему-то не хотелось бить бывшего одноклассника. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось думать о своих желаниях, которые как-то в единый момент померкли, оставив его один на один со своим врагом.  
Остались ноги. Плотно скрученные голени не позволяли Какаши хоть сколько-нибудь двигаться. Может быть поэтому, а может просто из-за усталости (немудрено, ему пришлось целый день провести только в этой запертой комнате), он даже не предпринимал никаких попыток пошевелиться, сутуло прильнув к полу.  
Обито убрал нож и, взяв Какаши за плечи, поднял его и попытался поставить на ноги. Тот скверно держал равновесие и отводил взгляд. Вздохнув, Учиха развернул его к дивану и настойчиво усадил, придавливая сверху.  
Он стоял и смотрел на то, как Хатаке безучастно глядит на него в ответ. В его глазах не было ни душераздирающего ужаса, ни мольбы, ни даже какого-то намёка на боль. Учихе стало обидно, а в следующий момент – стыдно. Такого он от себя не ожидал, но ощущение прилипло как банный лист. Как будто наблюдая за собой со стороны, Обито помимо своей воли присел на корточки перед Какаши и, снова достал нож. Он заметил в глазах Хатаке проблеск интереса. Захотелось резануть его по сухожилиям и послушать, как тот заорёт, но вместо этого Обито протянул левую руку к его ногам и тихо сказал:  
\- Давай.  
Какаши послушно потянулся к нему. Верёвки на ногах Учиха разрезал медленно. Как-то внезапно его накрыло ощущением, что он может ненароком поранить Какаши. Делать всё так просто и безыскусно он не желал. Хотя Обито до сих пор не мог точно сформулировать свои чаянья, какие-то очертания уже начинали проступать в глубине его мыслей.  
Посидев так ещё пару минут и безмолвно глядя на Хатаке, Обито понял, что надо бежать. Бежать как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. Какаши казался слабым и даже не разговаривал, его можно просто оставить здесь на столько времени, на сколько понадобится, вряд ли он попытается вырваться или уготовит нападение. К тому же, вероятно, временное отступление Обито даст и его пленнику немного прийти в себя. Учиха точно знал, что ему нужен Какаши, который хотя бы понимает речь, а понимает ли он хоть что-нибудь сейчас, он не мог быть уверен.  
Уже открыв было рот, Обито одёрнул себя. Что он собирался сказать? Поделиться планами на вечер? Оправдательным тоном пропищать, что ему надо отлучиться? Он что, совсем сошёл с ума? Обито слегка тряхнул головой, сбрасывая остатки гадкой мысли, и, резко поднявшись, отправился к двери.  
\- Ты куда? – раздалось из комнаты.  
Обито аж замер на месте, ощущая, как бешено заколотилось сердце и задёргалась жилка на шее. Уйма противоречивых эмоций наполняла его до краёв. Во-первых, Какаши, оказывается, вполне может говорить. Его голос, может, и звучал бесцветно, но в нём не сквозила усталость и не угадывался страх. Обито показалось, что ему по большому счёту всё равно. Но как может быть всё равно, когда тебя похитили? Как может быть всё равно после того, как увидишь его, Обито, шрамы? Как может быть всё равно, если находишься в комнате без окон на метры под землёй? Это нельзя не почувствовать. Во-вторых, сам вопрос. Уж чего-чего, а этого Учиха не ожидал ни под каким соусом. Как это понимать? Так разговаривают со знакомыми… и на «ты»…  
Кинув на Какаши мимолётный уничижительный взгляд, Обито поспешно выскочил из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь, не глядя пытаясь просунуть ключ в скважину. Руки дрожали и металл прерывисто чеканил по металлу, выдавая всё, что Обито надеялся скрыть. Ему нужна была передышка. Прямо сейчас. Иначе он не выдержит.  
К тому моменту, как злосчастный ключ наконец вошёл в замок, на глазах Обито уже были готовы навернуться слёзы. Он повернул дважды по часовой и торопливо ретировался к основному помещению в своём крыле: личной спальне. Это была самая просторная из комнат, и в ней его гарантировано никто не потревожит. Горничные приходили сюда только поздним утром и по предварительной договорённости. Уборка других комнат проводилась по плану, но в спальне Обито никогда не тревожили, Зецу позаботился о том, чтобы все вокруг уважали его потребность порой проспать несколько суток.  
Захлопнув за собой тяжёлую дверь, Обито привалился к ней спиной, рассеянно глядя вперёд. Мысли роились, но ничего конкретного в голову не приходило. Обито не мог понять, что ему делать. Ещё совсем недавно всё казалось простым и понятным, план был блестящим, выношенным годами, лишённым изъянов. Но теперь главный изъян предстал перед его глазами, и выгнать этот образ из головы никак не получалось. Худой молодой человек с седыми волосами и любопытным серым глазом был не тем, кому предназначались все мучения, так тщательно взлелеянные в воображении Учихи. Он был чужим. Незнакомым. Кем угодно, но не малолетней занозой в заднице, на которую Обито привык сваливать все свои беды, даже не имевшие отношения к школе. Тому Какаши, что он помнил, Обито бы без труда выкрутил бы руки, подрезал сухожилия, избил бы его, подверг любым издевательствам, но этот человек при всём внешнем сходстве был на него совершенно непохож. Его слова совсем сбили Обито с толку. Появилось ощущение, что Какаши был даже рад увидеть Обито. Конечно же, он его узнал… Вот только как? Самому себе Обито казался изменившимся до неузнаваемости.  
Он знал, что не имеет права дать слабину теперь, когда механизм уже запущен. Оставалось немного времени, прежде чем Обито придётся вернуться. Иначе ни в чём не будет смысла, его трусливый побег будет тем финалом, о котором Обито никогда не подозревал, он никогда не мог помыслить, что слабым в этих обстоятельствах может оказаться сам. Совсем мало времени, чтобы успеть возненавидеть этого Какаши и дальше следовать плану во всём. Гниль злости никуда не ушла из тела Обито, он ощущал её хриплое ворочание в лёгких и покалывание в затылке.  
Наконец найдя в себе силы оторваться от двери, Обито направился к прикроватному столику, в ящиках которого всегда хранил все свои самые ценные вещи. Не те, что обладали материальной ценностью, таким место в сейфах или банковских хранилищах, а те, что несли в себе часть него самого. Учиха выдвинул средний ящик: тот был практически пуст, только на дне лежало несколько картонных прямоугольников, предусмотрительно перевёрнутых изображением вниз. Обито не нужно было брать фотографии в руки и разглядывать, чтобы знать, где кто изображён, ведь он сам их разложил именно так.  
Вот обтрёпанное по краям фото Рин. Обито всегда носил его с собой раньше, поэтому мягкий картон был слегка повреждён, на нём появились вмятины, уголки растрепались и казались искусственно скруглёнными. Здесь Рин улыбается, стоя под тенистой сенью сакуры. Такой улыбки Обито не встречал больше ни у кого. Лучистая и добрая. За одну такую улыбку он был готов любить эту девочку до самой своей смерти, носить на руках и ни в чём не отказывать. Но почему же всё случилось именно так? Почему он потерял её, когда был далеко, когда мысли его были ещё дальше? Почему он ничего не почувствовал, когда это произошло в сотнях миль от него? Почему он не захотел написать ей раньше? Всем вопросам так и было суждено навсегда остаться без ответов, как и Обито – без Рин.  
На другом фото тоже Рин. Оно выглядит совсем новым, он всегда бережно хранил этот кусочек картона. Он сам делал этот снимок, Рин смеётся, чуть прикрывая лицо ладошкой, её глаза прищурены, солнечные блики плещутся в их чайной глубине, ресницы – длинные и пушистые, такие красивые… и самую малость растрёпанные волосы. Это был редкий случай, когда она позволила проводить себя до дома. Обито был так счастлив в тот день и как никогда рад, что взял фотоаппарат с собой.  
Рядом лежала аккуратная стопка фотографий его одноклассников и учителей из старой школы. Переворачивать их не было надобности, но Обито всё-таки взял и повертел их в руках, быстро перебрав пальцами. Взгляд на секунду задержался на фото Куренай. Всё же Зецу, наверное, был прав. Даже на школьной фотографии было видно, что эта девушка вырастет очень красивой: струящиеся по плечам чёрные как смола волосы, пронзительный взгляд едва прищуренных глаз, изящные брови вразлёт, пухлые губы… Но это была не та красота, что манила Обито. Стоило ему лишь пожелать, десятки таких Куренай будут ублажать его с ночи до утра: модели, актрисульки, просто амбициозные вертихвостки, которые почтут за честь почувствовать себя частью жизни преступного клана. Но ни одна из них не может улыбаться так, как улыбалась Рин… его Рин. А на кой чёрт они нужны в таком случае?  
Со вздохом Обито отложил фотографии на прежнее место. В ящике осталась лишь одна карточка, к которой он ещё не прикоснулся. Смятая, надорванная по левому краю, с обугленным уголком. Что только он не пытался сделать с нею, всякий раз одёргивая себя и вспоминая, что это напоминание о прошлом необходимо сохранить любой ценой. С повидавшего многое картона на него с надменностью и раздражением взирал сероволосый мальчишка в медицинской маске, закрывающей нижнюю половину лица. Иногда Обито было интересно, чем он таким болеет, что не может снять маску, но его лицо не волновало Учиху. Глаза. Вот где клубилась вся скверна этого человечишки. Что же за дрянные глаза у него были… Круглые, обычно полуприкрытые, как будто жабьи. Он смотрел с этой фотографии так же, как смотрел каждый день в школе на Рин, на Обито, на всех. Мерзко. Обито передёрнуло. В глазах своего пленника он не увидел этой гадливости, только небольшой интерес. В этом-то и всё дело. Какаши его обманул! Прикинулся другим, сделал вид, что изменился, что вырос и стал другим человеком, а Обито повёлся, как мальчишка!  
Он рывком вскочил на ноги и не глядя кинул фотографию в направлении столика, не преминув изо всех сил сжать её в кулаке напоследок. С лёгким шорохом картон достиг деревянной поверхности, но Обито уже спешил обратно. Он больше не позволит водить себя за нос.  
Ключ легко повернулся в замке, Учиха вошёл в комнату и увидел, что Какаши сидит на диване в той же позе, в какой он его оставил полчаса назад. Обито пробуравил его взглядом, но в ответ не получил ничего кроме уже знакомого лёгкого любопытства. Его нервы что, из железа? Такое поведение нервировало Обито. Он захлопнул дверь и быстрым шагом приблизился к Хатаке. В следующий момент Обито схватил его за грудки и рывком сдёрнул с дивана, поставив перед собой. Какаши не сопротивлялся, только слегка дёрнулся всем телом, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
\- Куда ты ходил? – тихо спросил он, из-под растрепавшейся чёлки пытливо косясь на Учиху.  
\- Не твоё дело, – взревел тот, встряхнув Какаши.  
Пусть придётся потратить немало времени, но он выведет этого выскочку на чистую воду, выбьет из него все жалкие актёрские потуги и заставит отвечать по всей строгости. Сейчас не следует медлить и давать ему очередную возможность подготовиться.  
\- Где был ты? – выкрикнул Обито и подтащил Какаши вплотную к себе.  
\- Здесь…  
\- Ты идиот? – прошептал Учиха. – Где ты был, когда она… – он осёкся, не мог произнести вслух.  
\- Кто? – Хатаке смотрел на него изумлённо.  
\- Рин, – ещё раз сильно тряхнув Какаши, проорал Обито. – Когда она умерла, где был ты?  
Хатаке несколько раз моргнул и коротко ответил:  
\- Дома.  
\- Врёшь, – прошипел Учиха, отталкивая его от себя, но не ослабляя хватки.  
Какаши с трудом устоял на ногах, но Обито крепко держал его за одежду. Падение в любом случае было исключено.  
\- Врёшь, – повторил Обито. – Ты врёшь. Где ты был?  
\- Дома…  
\- Почему?  
\- Я болел, - тихо пробормотал Какаши.  
\- Почему ты врёшь? – Обито дёрнул его на себя и резко толкнул в обратную сторону, отпустив руку, Какаши упал на пол, поморщившись, Обито заметил это по движению бровей.  
\- Это правда, – он беспомощно посмотрел вверх.  
Этот взгляд обжёг Обито. Но не так, как страхи или сомнения, это был другой жар, не мучительный, скорее болезненно томный, предвещающий удовлетворение. Наконец хотя бы кусок этой непроницаемой маски откололся с лица Хатаке и пропустил наружу какую-то толику человеческих эмоций. Обито был уже готов решить, что ошибся, что похитил не того, что Какаши безумен, но нет. Этот взгляд ставил всё на свои места. Какаши боялся. Обито знал, что человек боится, когда знает, что натворил.  
\- Врёшь, – как заведённый повторял Учиха. – Врёшь, врёшь, врёшь. Где ты был?  
Какаши молчал в ответ, отводя взгляд в сторону. Что-то знакомое появилось в его лице. Жабьи глаза, полуприкрытые, не выражали ничего, только раздражение. Такой знакомый взгляд. Обито почувствовал, как его рот наполнился слюной.  
\- Ты убил её, ты убил, – произнёс он прерывисто, то и дело сглатывая. – Ты толкнул. Ты ничего не сделал. Ты. Был рядом. И убил. Не ври, я всё знаю про тебя.  
\- Что… – Какаши не успел договорить, когда Учиха схватил его за загривок и с силой бросил об пол.  
Обито чувствовал, что прямо сейчас сможет порвать в клочья этого ублюдка, но ему чего-то не хватало. Не хватало сопротивления. Было как-то мерзко мараться о практически не шевелящегося Какаши, как будто он и сам был жабой. Липкой холодной жабой, выползшей на прибрежную гальку. Ленивой тварью, которая даже не способа снизойти до борьбы за свою жизнь. Неужели он считает себя до такой степени непогрешимым? Неужели считает, что ему ничего не будет?  
\- Вставай, – резко сказал Обито и легонько стукнул носком ботинка в бок Какаши.  
Тот медленно повернул к нему голову и посмотрел. Чёлка разметалась, и Обито увидел оба глаза. Тёмно-серый правый и левый, как будто затуманенный, подёрнутый какой-то еле заметной плёнкой. Обито доводилось видеть людей, ослепших на один глаз, было непохоже. Но выглядело странно и как-то ещё более мерзко. Он брезгливо отвернулся.  
\- Вставай, – проговорил уже громче.  
\- Не могу, – прошелестел с пола Хатаке.  
\- В смысле? – Обито снова повернулся к нему, глядя с неподдельным удивлением.  
\- Больно, – признался Какаши.  
\- Я же тебе ничего не сделал, – Учиха как будто оправдывался, он даже развёл руки в пораженческом жесте. – Что тебе больно? Зачем ты обманываешь?  
\- Уходи, – Какаши закрыл глаза.  
\- Да что ты… – Учиха снова повысил голос.  
\- Пожалуйста, уходи.  
Обито видел как едва вздымаются складки на медицинской повязке, похоже, Какаши дышит тяжело. Но как он смеет так разговаривать? Так разговаривать с ним? После того, что натворил? Убийца. Злоба моментально вскипела в нём и тотчас же лопнула как воздушный шарик. Обито почувствовал себя угнетённым. Какаши убедительно играет свою роль, настолько убедительно, что Учиха ощутил волнение и даже какое-то жалкое подобие раскаяния. Он подошёл к Хатаке, присел и осторожно попытался подхватить его под голову.  
\- Не трогай… меня, – прошептал тот, слабо мотнув головой и не открывая глаз.  
\- Значит так? – Обито рывком убрал руку и отвесил Какаши пощёчину, он едва слышно охнул и приоткрыл правый глаз.  
Из-под слегка разомкнутых век глаз казался пронзительно чёрным, смотрел с укоризной. Этот взгляд уколол самолюбие Обито. Как он смеет смотреть на него, как на нашкодившего ребёнка?  
Обито решительно подхватил Какаши на руки и резко, но в то же время почему-то стараясь не навредить, опустил его обратно на диван. Глаз чуть прищурился, теперь казалось, что Хатаке смотрит с благодарностью. Нет, он не может так смотреть. На подобные эмоции он не способен, это Обито знал твёрдо. Учиха пододвинул стул и сел рядом, не сводя взгляда с Хатаке.  
\- Почему ты мне врёшь? – тихо спросил он без тени злобы, только с возрастающим непониманием.  
Ответа не последовало. Обито заметил, что Какаши еле заметно дрожит. В этот момент он был настолько беззащитен, что Обито было жутко к нему не то, что прикасаться, но даже смотреть. Его прижатая к груди рука выглядела такой тонкой, что Обито мог бы легко обхватить запястье двумя пальцами. Кожа была бледной практически до прозрачности. От удара медицинская маска сползла с правой щеки Какаши, и красный след от пощёчины казался смазанным пятном краски.  
\- Какаши? – Обито с содроганием произнёс это имя, он всегда избегал произносить его вслух.  
Хатаке чуть повернул к нему голову, приоткрыв глаза. Обито как-то помимо своей воли поправил его чёлку, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с затуманенным левым глазом.  
\- Уходи, – прошептал Хатаке.  
Обито безнадёжно вздохнул, поднимаясь с места. Перед уходом он подошёл к холодильнику и нашёл там уже початую бутылку воды, из которой отлил в стакан, оставив его на придвинутом к дивану стуле.  
Проигрывая раз за разом их диалог, Обито чётко понимал только одно: он сам всегда врал себе, убеждая себя в том, что готов к этой встрече. На самом деле всё было совершенно не так. Он не знал, кого он встретил сейчас. Ему одновременно хотелось это узнать, но и не хотелось сходить с намеченного пути. Зачем вдаваться в никому не нужные подробности, когда виновник всех его бед уже у него в руках? Почему бы просто не отвести душу? Но что-то мешало отдаться на волю гневу, да и гнев этот на практике оказался слабее, чем думалось. Так или иначе, отступать было уже слишком поздно.


	4. Chapter 4

За ночь Обито практически не сомкнул глаз. Он беспрестанно думал о произошедшем и никак не мог прийти ни к какому достойному выводу. Почему Какаши вёл себя так, словно Рин для него никто, лишь померкшее под тенью лет воспоминание? Что это? Эгоизм? Бессердечность? Плохая память? Как он мог всё забыть? Обито просто не мог допустить предположения, что в жизни Хатаке не нашлось места памяти о Рин, в то время, как в его собственной этого места было даже чересчур много, именно оно выступало хранилищем самых ценных воспоминаний, самых страстных желаний и самых головокружительных мечтаний, но иногда Обито казалось, что там нет ничего кроме пустоты, пронзительной и гулкой, вакуумной, ненасытной, утягивающей в себя постепенно всё другое, что когда-то было в нём, пожирающей его самого без остатка.  
Он не мог смириться с тем, что все эти годы провёл один на один с этой изнуряющей пустотой. С ним был лучший друг, но у него была своя тьма, и свой противник, укрывающийся в сплетениях теней. Как бы Обито не старался, он не мог, да и не хотел рассказывать и объяснять. Хоть Зецу и понимал всё с полуслова, но от истинного понимая он был далёк, хоть его и нельзя было в этом упрекнуть.  
День ото дня Обито лелеял свой план, перетекающий, изменчивый, сохраняющий постоянство лишь в одном: ему нужен был Какаши. Во-первых, потому, что он был тем связующим звеном с прошлым, которое Обито было больше нигде не достать. Так или иначе, именно Какаши всегда находился рядом, а точнее между. Между ним и Рин. И вся эта круговерть, совершенно помимо его собственных желаний, завертела и его, прочно отпечатав в болезненных воспоминаниях Обито. Кроме того, Учиха не мог отрицать того, что Какаши замешан в гибели Рин. Что бы ни говорил Зецу, как бы ни оправдывался сам Хатаке, знал Обито эти болезни. Его собственное тело было раздроблено пополам, но это не мешало элементарному: помнить, как не мешало и продолжать жить. Может быть, Какаши и заперся дома, но Обито не верилось. Зачем так поступать? Зачем добровольно отгораживаться от мира? Что такого в четырёх стенах? Учиха и сам не любил внешний мир, городскую суету, людской гомон, но он не игнорировал дарованные ему возможности. В обход боли, под вечной пеленой тяжёлых лекарств, Обито нашёл и обжил свой мир, выходящий по крайней мере за пределы комнаты. И это было естественно для него и, как он полагал, для любого здравомыслящего человека. Каким бы идиотом или задавакой не был Какаши, но Обито всегда считал его здравомыслящим. Даже сейчас, когда он играет не пойми какую роль, он остаётся таковым. Тогда почему? Ответ был очевиден: это ложь, игра. Другой вопрос: какова его цель?  
Обито ждал сопротивления, яростного, бурного, он был готов окатить своей яростью в ответ. Но почему его не покидает ощущение, что Какаши сам не против находиться здесь? Что он по какой-то неведомой причине даже согласен терпеть ту жалкую боль, которую Обито нехотя причиняет ему, трепыхаясь в своём детском неистовстве? Ему было стыдно это осознавать, но рядом с Какаши он почему-то чувствовал себя ребёнком, и замечал, что Какаши ощущает то же самое, Какаши не видит в нём опасности, разве что неловкую неаккуратность и немного неотёсанности. Это было по-настоящему обидно. Неужели вся взращённая ярость – просто пшик?  
Завтра он пойдёт в проклятую комнату и больше не будет вести себя как размазня. Он покажет, кто здесь главный, не позволит отмахиваться от себя, не потерпит оправданий. Обито слишком обескуражил тот Какаши, которого он встретил, но первоначальная паника уже улеглась. Нельзя недооценивать собственное положение в этой ситуации, нужно быть твёрдым, забыть жалость и сделать… ну хоть что-нибудь сделать, начать с того, чтобы перестать быть посмешищем в собственных глазах.  
Проснулся Обито далеко после обеда. Сегодня ему было некуда спешить, к Какаши он тоже не торопился. Учиха совершил лишь один звонок своей личной горничной, чтобы распорядиться об уборке гостевой. Это была доверенная прислуга, когда-то спасённая ещё его дедом от каких-то серьёзных проблем, поэтому Обито не волновался, что её может что-то смутить в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Эта женщина была вытесана из камня и не повела бы и бровью, будь в гостевой все стены в крови и человеческие головы в холодильнике.  
Пока он здесь, меряет шагами свою спальню, Какаши даже не заподозрит, что Обито тянет время. Если он выйдет в коридор, громко хлопнув дверью, и, демонстративно топая, уберётся из апартаментов, Какаши решит, что он ушёл… Неплохо. Обито нужно было как следует поразмыслить, но замкнутое пространство запертой комнаты всегда действовало на него крайне угнетающе. В какой-то момент он даже позавидовал Хатаке. Тот сидит в закрытом помещении и в ус не дует, пожалуй, чувствует себя тут как на курорте. А почему бы нет? Единственное, чего у него нет – это компьютер, Обито же не такой дурак, чтобы оставлять похищенному человеку связь с внешним миром! А так, всё, что пожелает: еда, телевизор, какие-то фильмы даже, свои старые диски Обито примостил в той комнате, да так о них и забыл, всё равно гостей у него не бывало, и гостевая превратилась в маленький склад.  
Этой черты бывшего одноклассника Учиха никак не мог понять, да и не стремился. Важнее было то, что ему самому срочно нужно было выйти хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы подумать. Все размышления в запертых комнатах вечно были мрачными и безрезультатными.

* * *  
Лучшего места, чем бордель «Красные облака», один из трёх, формально принадлежавших Хидану, было не найти. Помимо специфических услуг там кормили, причём кормили весьма недурно. Сколько Обито знал его, Хидан принадлежал к породе аскетов, но ведал толк во всевозможных плотских радостях. Во времена своей бурной бойцовской молодости, он успел насладиться очень многим. Особой слабостью Хидана была еда. Он предпочитал наслаждаться её запахом, но, надо сказать, вкус ни в чём ему не уступал. Все блюда для меню Хидан выбирал лично, как и персонал для своих заведений. Вышколенная обслуга, превосходная кухня, просторные полутёмные помещения и лёгкая музыка – вот чем приветствовали гостей бордели. Обито никогда не упускал шанса отобедать там.  
\- Добро пожаловать, господин Учиха, да благословит вас Господь, – Хидан возник прямо на пороге заведения, словно знал, что Обито вот-вот войдёт в двери.  
\- Здравствуйте, – откликнулся тот.  
\- Ваш столик всегда готов, изволите обычное меню или отведаете новинки? Или… – Хидан прищурился. – Вы хотели бы разнообразить программу?  
\- Пожалуй, обойдусь без разнообразия и новинок, – задумчиво протянул Обито. – Проследите, чтобы меня не тревожили.  
Хидан быстро кивнул и удалился вглубь зала. Обито не спеша поднялся на второй ярус и устроился на своём обычном месте – в самом углу возле окна с матовым стеклом и традиционными орнаментами.  
Словно загипнотизированный, Обито вглядывался в переплетения витиеватых линий, видя в них то сказочные цветы, то силуэты танцующих людей, то оскалившиеся морды животных. Стоило моргнуть и образы менялись, это увлекло его настолько, что он не заметил приближения Хидана. Распорядитель предпочитал сам обслуживать своего начальника и самого любимого клиента.  
\- Вы сам не свой сегодня, господин Учиха, – сочувственно произнёс Хидан, выставляя тарелки на стол. – Позвольте Господу даровать вам то, в чём вы так нуждаетесь.  
Обито кивнул и поблагодарил распорядителя, тот, учтиво склонив голову, удалился. Нечасто Обито доводилось ощутить удовольствие от еды. Постоянный приём лекарств и не проходящая дурнота дурно влияли на аппетит. Нередко он целыми днями обходился без пищи, топя голод в воде и кофе. Но кухня «Красных Облаков» была способна соблазнить кого угодно.  
«Позвольте Господу даровать вам то, в чём вы так нуждаетесь», – эти слова не желали покидать его мысли. А в чём он нуждается? На этот вопрос Обито было ответить не под силу. Когда-то он думал, что нуждается в Рин. После того, как до конца сумел осознать, что потерял её. Это произошло не сразу, лишь спустя несколько лет после известия. Тогда Обито заканчивал университет, и эта мысль пришлась как нельзя некстати. Она завладела его разумом, подобно одержимости, отбив всякую охоту заниматься насущными делами. Тогда Зецу пришлось сделать очень многое, чтобы помочь другу завершить образование. Обито был благодарен, но идея, поселившаяся в его голове, всё ещё не давала покоя.  
Уже обладая средствами и влиянием, Учиха пустился во все тяжкие. Ничто не связывало ему рук, Зецу отнёсся с пониманием, и Обито унёсся сначала путешествовать, потом бороздить модельные агентства, кастинги и показы в поисках замены для своей единственной. Сейчас эта мысль казалась ему кощунственной, но тогда она охватила всё его существо, подгоняла и травила, как зверя, заманивая во всё более злачные места.  
Там он её и встретил. Девушку, как две капли воды похожую на Рин. В первый момент Обито даже решил, что списки, которые он видел, были ошибкой или газетной уткой… Но иллюзия продлилась недолго. Стоило девице заговорить, как он отпрянул. Её голос был мерзким, а улыбка – кривой ухмылкой, оскалом. Обито помнил, как в ужасе убегал по ночным улицам незнакомого города, словно бы спасался от ожившего мертвеца.  
Больше он не хотел заниматься никакими поисками. Мёртвому следует оставаться мёртвым, а попытки воскрешения приведут только к очередными нежелательным встречам, которые отберут сон надолго, а покой – навсегда. В тот день Обито похоронил Рин в могиле из коньяка и виски, обдав сверху стопкой водки, словно кинув последнюю горсть земли. Похоронил раз и навсегда. Последняя надежда померкла, оставив своё обжитое место мрачным мыслям о мести, тоске и беспредметной ненависти.  
Так в чём же он нуждался? Возможно, высказаться, выплакаться кому-нибудь? Это могло бы иметь резон, если бы Обито знал, что сказать, если был бы в силах подобрать слова, выплеснуть свои эмоции и ощутить облегчение от этого. Как-то раз он попытался. Зецу никогда не отказывал ему побыть жилеткой, но Обито не смог. Наедине с собой он плакал и не раз, но в чьей-то компании слёзы таились в самой глубине. Ещё в школе он разучился реветь при людях. Да и что изменится, если он расскажет всё? Неужели это вернёт Рин? Или вернёт его самого в те далёкие дни, чтобы он мог остаться с ней и, едва оправившись от травм и худо-бедно срастив кости, кинуться ей на помощь? Вряд ли…  
Тогда в чём? Обито не знал. Он часто прислушивался к себе, но не ощущал никаких желаний. Злоба грела изнутри, разгоняя кровь, но теперь он осознавал это особенно остро: у неё не было цели. Она билась как загнанная в капкан рыжая лиса, ослепляя оранжевыми всполохами длинного хвоста, но участь её была уже предрешена. И откушенная лапа была меньшим из зол.  
Казалось бы, почему не направить её на Какаши? Когда он был далеко, это казалось очень простым решением. Но теперь Обито с ужасом признавал, что ей нужно чего-то другого. И, кажется, он догадывался, чего именно. Злость была подобна паразиту, голодному и злому, вцепившемуся в него мёртвой хваткой и сосущему соки, готовому проглотить всё до последней капли.  
Так что имел в виду Хидан? Конечно же ничего. Обито знал, что он полубезумен и приплетает имя бога по любому поводу, а поводы черпает, наверное, из космоса, или ангелы ему поют… Но совпадение это или нет, Хидан поднял пожалуй самый важный вопрос, который тревожил Учиху сейчас.  
Он медленно уплетал восхитительно вкусный обед, не переставая таращиться в матовое окно. Казалось, что нужный ответ бродит совсем рядом, сверкая глазами откуда-то из полумрака просторного балкона, но в самый ответственный момент он ускользает и хихикает из теней, упиваясь беспомощностью Обито, его слабостью и нерешительностью. Может быть, стоит просто поговорить с Какаши? Но на это он не мог пойти. Говорить с убийцей, говорить со лжецом… общаться на равных с тем, кто отгородился мнимой болезнью от реальности во всех её проявлениях? Обито было нужно что-то другое.  
Как бы там ни было, Какаши не стоило упускать из виду. Он был важным элементом, которого Обито недоставало все эти годы. Он был хлипкой ниткой в прошлое. Он был участником тех событий. Обито хотелось выпотрошить его и впитать по капле всего его, всю его проклятую кровь, все его проклятые воспоминания, знания, тайны. Прочувствовать изнутри и, возможно, приблизиться к заветному очищению чуть ближе. Отомстить тому, кто действием ли, или его отсутствием уничтожил её. Рин. И не просто отомстить, а стереть с лица Земли. Без остатка. И начать следовало прямо сейчас. Сломить, затем сломать, заставить Какаши так же жестоко сходить с ума, как до этого – сам Обито. Детскими подзатыльниками и позерством, пусть даже с холодным оружием, тут не обойдёшься.  
Доев последний кусок, Обито поднялся из-за стола и медленно спустился по лестнице, любуясь интерьером ресторанной зоны. Внизу его снова встретил Хидан, в дневное время обычно слоняющийся по помещениям без особых дел.  
\- Что-то ещё, господин Учиха? – добродушно спросил распорядитель.  
\- Нужна помощь, – Обито понизил голос и перешёл на шёпот. – Вы наверное знаете, где взять такие…  
Хидан хмыкнул и со знанием дела кивнул, беря Обито за запястье и проводя ко входу к служебным помещениям. Мгновение, и они тенями скользнули за дверь, которая вела в длинный коридор. Сейчас здесь никого не было. Комнаты по бокам коридора вели в некие подобия гримёрных, где работницы борделя, как называл их Хидан «музы», создавали свои бесконечно меняющиеся образы. Пожалуй, здесь было всё на свете.  
Распорядитель ни на шаг не отходил от Обито, помогая ему своевременным советом и комментируя каждый его выбор. Спустя некоторое время они нашли то, что было нужно, и Обито, пожав руку Хидана, направился к выходу.  
\- Господь улыбается вам вслед, господин Учиха, – напутствовал его распорядитель.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Вставай! – Обито рывком поднял Какаши с дивана и, грубо схватив за плечо, потащил за собой.  
Он распахнул дверь санузла и толкнул Хатаке внутрь, к самому бортику ванны. Обито с силой надавил на его спину, заставив опуститься на колени и перегнул его голову через бортик. Спустя секунду из крана хлынула вода, пока Учиха производил эту нехитрую манипуляцию, Какаши неожиданно попытался подняться на ноги, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение от резкого удара по шее, приложившись грудью о ванну. Обито одной рукой держал Хатаке за волосы, пока другой стягивал с него водолазку, а затем, на секунду отпустив, быстрым движением сорвал одежду через голову и суетливо стянул рукава.  
Какаши пытался повернуть голову, и даже, возможно, что-то сказать, но Обито методично придавливал ему глотку пальцами, заставляя сохранять молчание и исступлённо глотать воздух ртом.  
\- Умывайся, – Учиха крепко взялся за шею Хатаке и подтолкнул его к струе, бьющей из крана. – Сам.  
Неуверенными движениями Какаши зачерпнул в руки воды и поднёс к лицу. Обито был и без того взвинчен, а тот факт, что Хатаке медлит, заставил его нервничать ещё сильнее. Он пихнул его коленом в бок, вода выплеснулась, а Какаши зашипел.  
«Ему маска мешает», - пронеслось в голове у Обито. Да, так и было. На лице этого ублюдка была белая медицинская маска, промокшая от брызг и прилипшая к носу. Отвратительное зрелище. Обито наотмашь хлестнул Какаши по уху, так что сдёрнул одно крепление, и кусок стремительно промокающей ткани беспомощно болтался на другом ухе.  
\- Да сними ты это дерьмо! – Учиха резко дёрнул маску и отбросил в сторону, попутно сграбастав Какаши за затылок и пихнув лицом под воду.  
Тот закашлялся, но Обито не отпускал, толкая Хатаке раз за разом сильнее, пока тот не всхлипнул и не попытался оттолкнуться руками от бортика. Точным движением Обито схватил его за запястье и выкрутил руку ему за спину, Какаши охнул и обмяк, подставляя лицо холодным струям.  
\- Ладно, хватит, – Обито ослабил хватку и позволил Хатаке отстраниться от воды.  
Он, откашливаясь, приподнялся на руках и остался стоять, согнувшись, упираясь ладонями в край ванны. Обито не хотел ждать, пока он соизволит сам повернуться и сделал это силой. В первый момент он не узнал человека, которого увидел.  
Вместо дурацкой полурожи Какаши он увидел красивое точёное лицо с тонкими чертами. Изящный нос, с едва заметно вздёрнутым кончиком, капризные губы, слегка изогнутые в недовольстве, узкий подбородок, худые скулы и небольшая родинка у левого уголка рта. Обито засмотрелся на Какаши, эта блядская мушка казалась нарисованной, чтобы сделать его лицо лицом доступной девки. А глаза… глаза в одночасье перестали быть жабьими гляделками. Обито заметил, что у них вполне нормальный разрез. Без маски, искажавшей видимые черты, полуприкрытые глаза смотрели томно, а не раздражённо.  
Вдруг Обито поймал себя на мысли, что так даже лучше, не придётся переступать через себя во имя великой цели. Какаши выглядел так, что после пары жадных глотков виски был вполне способен сойти за бабу, даже вполне себе приглядную. Да и без виски покатит. Учиха ухмыльнулся и ухватил сбоку от себя полотенце, в следующий момент впечатав его в лицо Какаши.  
\- Вытирайся, – скомандовал он.  
Хатаке послушно повозил полотенцем по лицу и шее, Обито не дал ему педантично вернуть его обратно на крючок, снова вывернув руку и вытолкнув из ванной.  
\- Садись и сиди ровно, – угрожающе пробасил Учиха, роясь в карманах.  
Какаши совершенно неподвижно сидел на стуле выпрямив спину и только глазами косился на журнальный столик, куда Обито спешно выворачивал содержимое своих карманов. В итоге на стеклянной крышке лежало с десяток тюбиков и коробочек. Обито окинул взором свои трофеи и выудил небольшую картонную упаковку.  
\- Смотри прямо и не моргай, – приближаясь, он слегка пихнул Какаши в бок.  
Обито в самый последний момент подумал о том, чтобы купить контактные линзы. Ему даже было наплевать, какого они цвета, лишь бы скрыть этот мерзкий мутный левый глаз Хатаке. Преодолевая отвращение, Учиха осторожно вставил линзу. Теперь глаз не привлекал болезненного внимания, вторая тоже легко расположилась на месте. Какаши несколько раз удивлённо моргнул и покосился на Обито. Ему определённо шёл чайный цвет глаз, интересно совпало.  
\- Ты помнишь хэллоуин в нашем последнем классе, перед тем как меня завалило? – спросил Обито.  
Какаши пожал плечами, не переставая коситься.  
\- Вроде бы, – с запозданием проговорил он.  
\- Ты помнишь, кем нарядилась Рин? – Учиха тяжело опёрся на его плечо, опустив голову почти к самому лицу Какаши.  
Тот отвёл взгляд в сторону, на его лице появилось выражение озадаченности. Спустя минуту он тихо ответил:  
\- Нет, но я помню, что ты был авиатором…  
\- Да кому какое дело до меня? – Обито начинал свирепеть. – Кем была Рин?  
\- Красной шапочкой?  
\- Енотом, кретин, она была енотом! – заорал Обито в самое его ухо. – Я так и знал, что ты не вспомнишь.  
Какаши промычал что-то невразумительное, но Обито тотчас приложил ладонь к его губам.  
\- Я дал тебе шанс, – заговорщицки прошептал он. – Но ты его упустил. И знаешь, что будет теперь?  
Хатаке еле заметно мотнул головой, не спуская взгляда с Учихи.  
\- Я тебя накажу, – торжествующе объявил тот. – Заставлю вспомнить. Сиди и не вздумай рыпаться, не то ноги вырву.  
Последнюю фразу Обито произнёс угрожающе. Её он подцепил от Зецу, на его оппонентов эти слова завсегда производили должное впечатление. Вроде и Какаши сейчас даже как-то весь сжался. Ухмыльнувшись про себя, Обито отпустил его плечо и вернулся к журнальному столику.  
Схватив нужный тюбик, Учиха, досадливо шикнув, рывком передвинул стул вместе с сидящим на нём Хатаке к настенному зеркалу.  
\- Смотри на себя, Какаши, сейчас ты всё вспомнишь, – с насмешливой заботой проворковал Обито. – У неё были накрашены ресницы, чёрным-чёрным, они были такими пушистыми и густыми, как твои, только…  
Обито ловко раскрутил тюбик с тушью и принялся аккуратными движениями наносить состав на ресницы Какаши. Он никогда раньше не имел дела с макияжем, но это оказалось совсем не сложно.  
\- Не вздумай моргать, я ещё не закончил, – пробормотал Обито, увлечённо добавляя последние штрихи. – А ещё у енотов что?  
\- Хвост? – глупо спросил Какаши.  
\- А ты нетерпеливый, – Обито пошло усмехнулся. – Круги под глазами. Тёмные, как у тебя. Только немного чернее, вот так…  
Он проворно схватил коробок с тенями и размазал их вокруг глаз Хатаке. Выглядело не слишком опрятно, даже немного гадко. В самый раз ему. Какаши стал походить на тонких девиц, которых Обито доводилось видеть на фотографиях с претензией на готику. Обрамлённые чёрными кругами, его глаза стали казаться просто огромными и очень испуганными. Обито был доволен результатом.  
\- А помнишь, какая у неё была помада? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Учиха, не надеясь на верный ответ.  
\- Чёрная? – с опаской спросил Хатаке.  
\- Верно! – Обито искренне удивился. – Тебе она понравится. У Рин тоже были тонкие губы, как у тебя, только, знаешь… ну-ка приоткрой.  
Он с упоением водил по губам Какаши чёрным маслянистым остриём помады, под этим напором они были такими мягкими и податливыми. Обито хотелось провести по ним чем-нибудь ещё.  
\- Это ещё не всё, нос – тоже важная штука, – Учиха наклонился ближе и даже высунул язык от усердия, провёл помадой по впадинке над верхней губой Какаши и легко коснулся его носа, оценил результат, и добавил на нос ещё несколько мазков. – Отлично. А ещё… ты помнишь, что ещё было на её лице?  
\- Нет, не знаю, – рассеянно ответил Хатаке.  
\- Полоски, - Обито издал смешок. – Сиреневые полоски на щеках. Вот чего нам не хватает.  
Он жадно зачерпнул пальцами какой-то сиреневый состав из довольно большой банки и широкими мазками нанёс его на щёки Хатаке. Они оказались мягкими и очень шелковистыми наощупь. Похоже, у него правда какая-то патология развития, волосы неестественно светлые и, кажется, даже нет щетины…  
Учиха отступил на пару шагов, любуясь результатами своих трудов. Какаши сидел понурившись и стараясь не смотреть на своё отражение в зеркале. Обито потрепал его по волосам почти ласково, но в следующий момент властным движением принудил поднять голову.  
\- Нравится? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, – со вздохом отозвался Хатаке.  
\- Помнится, ты хотел хвост? – Обито хитро прищурился.  
\- Не хотел, я предположил, – Какаши заломил брови в жалкой гримасе.  
\- Поздно оправдываться. Знаешь, – Обито вздохнул. – Сначала я хотел только посмотреть на тебя в таком забавном виде… Но теперь мне стало интересно насчёт хвоста. Я слышал о таких штуках, но, признаю, моя вина, не позаботился прихватить для тебя, не знал, что ты такое любишь.  
\- Я… я не… – Какаши попробовал отстраниться, но Обито уже крепко сжал его плечи.  
\- Принесу завтра, а сегодня, знаешь… – Учиха дёрнул Хатаке с места и опрокинул его, не сопротивляющегося, на диван, нависнув сверху. – Может посмотрим, какой хвост тебе придётся по размеру?  
Неестественно тёплого чайного цвета глаза смотрели на Обито одновременно затравленно и невыразимо томно. Возможно это только казалось из-за необычного изгиба верхних век, но этот взгляд сводил его с ума. Обито склонился поближе к Какаши, доверительно шепча ему на ухо:  
\- А знаешь, что я хотел сделать с Рин, когда она была так разукрашена?  
Хатаке не ответил, но Учиха заметил на его щеках лёгкий румянец.  
\- Э, не, нельзя быть таким испорченным, Какаши, – пригрозил он. – Мы были детьми. А вот с тобой, знаешь что?  
Тот лишь помотал головой, не отрывая взгляда от Обито, пожирая его глазами. Учиха протянул руку вниз и резко одёрнул.  
\- Да ты уже поплыл, я не знал, что ты…  
\- Замолчи, – прошипел Какаши сквозь зубы.  
Обито резкими движениями расстегнул застёжку на его джинсах и приспустил их, и трусы следом. Какаши выдохнул, выгнувшись навстречу, и, прильнув своим стояком к его бедру, начал слегка тереться.  
\- Осади, – Обито надавил ему на грудь. – Как насчёт хотя бы поцеловаться? Ты целовался рань…  
Какаши не дал ему договорить, буквально набросившись и заткнув его глубоким поцелуем. Руками он вцепился в загривок Обито, беспорядочно шаря тонкими пальцами в его волосах. Чувствуя, что как-то по-глупому теряет инициативу, Учиха сжал ладонь на горле Хатаке и надавил, заставив того закашляться и ослабить хватку.  
Помада размазалась по точёному лицу, расплывшись по щекам чёрными разводами. Обито чувствовал её терпкий привкус и на своих губах. Не отпуская глотки Хатаке, он наклонился к нему и требовательно поцеловал, просунув язык ему в рот. Какаши не хватало воздуха, но он терпеливо продолжал поцелуй, пока Обито самому не наскучил этот акт самоутверждения.  
\- Ты, кажется, на всё готов, – Учиха скептично скользнул взглядом по оголённому до бёдра телу Хатаке.  
Тот рассеянно кивнул, когда Обито уже расстегнул ширинку на своих брюках.  
\- Вставай на колени и соси, – тоном, не терпящим возражений скомандовал он. – И даже не думай трогать себя.  
Какаши соскользнул с дивана и, устроившись перед ним, наклонился к его члену. Он несмело проводил языком по головке, как будто трусил брать глубже, то и дело поглядывая на Учиху взглядом, полным сомнения. Было не похоже, чтобы у него был какой-то опыт. У Обито тоже не было, с мужчиной по крайней мере, но, как должен проходить процесс, он знал, поэтому нетерпеливо ухватил Какаши за волосы и рывком насадил ртом на себя. Тот то ли утробно застонал, то ли попытался кашлянуть, вмиг оставшись без воздуха, Обито было плевать. Он твёрдо держал его за вихор и дёргал прерывисто туда-обратно, плавно не получалось, но было как-то насрать. Хатаке то и дело задыхался, жмурился, но в какой-то момент поднял на Учиху глаза и больше не отводил взгляда, лишь изредка медленно моргая.  
Это было одновременно гадкое и возбуждающее зрелище. Измазанный в косметике, принадлежавшей шлюхам, он сам походил на грязную шлюху, охотно пуская немаленький член в свою глотку и плотно сжимая губы на стволе. Иногда Какаши причмокивал и от этого звука удовольствие сильнее захлёстывало Обито. Он подумывал провернуть всё как в порно, но правы были люди, говоря, что там всё – сплошной монтаж. И все эти разводы про то, как долго не кончать, очевидно были разводами.  
\- Дрочи рукой, – приказал Обито, глядя на Хатаке из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – И сделай так, чтобы всё попало тебе на лицо.  
Тот повиновался и уже через несколько секунд сперма брызнула на него, оставшись белёсыми каплями на щеках и губах.  
\- Облизнись, – Обито не удержался и усмехнулся.  
Какаши выполнил и это, тотчас слизав всё с губ острым язычком.  
\- Теперь вернёмся к твоему хвосту, – всё ещё с усмешкой проговорил Обито.  
Он легко подхватил Какаши и практически закинул его на диван рядом с собой, заставил перевернуться на живот и дёрнул джинсы вниз.  
\- На колени, Какаши, – прошептал Обито у него над ухом.  
Хатаке приподнялся на локтях и подтянул под себя колени, вставая на четвереньки.  
\- Отлично, – похвалил Учиха. – Ну, давай проверим, чтобы мне не промахнуться.  
Припасённая смазка оказалась кстати. Обито не предполагал, что дело зайдёт так далеко, но не мог не подготовиться. Он окунул пальцы в маслянистую жидкость, она едва заметно холодила. Какаши ёрзал на месте, ему явно не терпелось подставиться, а Обито медлил, он ощущал какое-то болезненное удовольствие, наблюдая, как изнывает Хатаке, как безумно тот зависит от него в этот момент. По лицу Обито расползлась довольная улыбка.  
Первый палец вошёл в нереально узкую дырку неожиданно для Какаши, тот охнул и выгнулся так, чтобы отстраниться, но Обито не пустил, крепко придерживая его за бедро и заставляя насадиться. Хатаке шипел, но двигался. Было очевидно, что ему это не нравится.  
Пока Обито размышлял, стоит ли вообще продолжать, если это настолько болезненно, Какаши стал двигаться сам. Настороженно, медленно, но сам. Он насаживался уже до самого основания пальца. Учиха осторожно приставил второй палец к отверстию и на следующем толчке плавно вогнал его внутрь. Какаши вскинулся и простонал, пуще прежнего пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Слабовато берёшь, – подзадорил его Обито.  
Хатаке раздражённо выдохнул и, коротко всхлипнув, рывком дёрнулся на него и вобрал в себя оба пальца, выругавшись сквозь зубы. Учиха хмыкнул.  
\- Будешь ещё рисковать? – надменно спросил он.  
\- Давай, – сквозь тяжёлое дыхание отозвался Хатаке.  
Обито уже вошёл во вкус, именно поэтому решил не поддаваться на провокацию Какаши, тот явно не понимал, что говорит сейчас, потому что был возбуждён до предела, но Обито не хотел порвать его сейчас. Это, безусловно, доставит страдания Хатаке, но в какой-то мере пострадает и Учиха, ведь он действительно загорелся идеей продолжить этот пошлый фарс.  
\- Нет уж, в другой раз, – Обито хлопнул Какаши по заднице и резко выдернул из него пальцы.  
Хатаке по инерции подался к нему ещё несколько раз, как будто желая продлить сомнительное удовольствие. Обито положил руку ему на бедро придавливая и заставляя привалиться на бок.  
\- Садись и давай сам, я посмотрю, - с ухмылкой проговорил он.  
Подрагивая всем телом, Какаши уселся на диван перед Обито, слегка поджав под себя одну ногу и, отдышавшись пару секунд, уверенно опустил руку на свой член. Он водил ладонью вверх и вниз, придирчиво следя за процессом. Обито тоже не мог отвести взгляд. Было в этом зрелище что-то отвратительно притягательное. Вскоре Какаши начал подаваться бёдрами навстречу своим движениям и поднял глаза на Учиху. Обито не мог выдерживать этого пристального взора, ему хотелось смотреть вниз, но также было неприятно первому отвести взгляд. Всё же он наплевал на принципы и стал жадно пялиться на то, как Хатаке сам доставляет себе удовольствие.  
В какой-то момент он накрыл головку ладонью, сделал ещё несколько судорожных движений и затих.  
\- Оближешь? – пожирая его масленым взором, спросил Учиха.  
Какаши без слов поднёс ладонь ко рту и вылизал дочиста, высовывая розовый язык, то и дело поглядывая вниз. Когда его чёрные ресницы были опущены, глаза казались сияющими изнутри желтоватым светом. Обито с интересом наблюдал.  
\- Иди умывайся, – холодно сказал он. – В общем, дальше сам разберёшься.  
Он поднялся с дивана, сразу повернувшись к Хатаке спиной, чтобы его собственного стояка не было заметно, и направился к двери. Хотелось скорее добраться до собственной комнаты и завершить начатое.  
\- Ты придёшь и завтра? – донеслось ему в спину.  
Учиха коротко кивнул и скрылся за тяжёлой дверью, через секунду в замке уже заворочался ключ.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Слушай, – заговорщицки протянул Зецу, вваливаясь в кабинет Обито. – Интересно девки пляшут.  
Учиха поднял на него непонимающий взгляд, что за новости так взбудоражили его друга?  
\- Зря я сомневался в твоих ребятах, долг отплатили сполна, – продолжал тот.  
\- Давай по порядку, – Обито отложил бумаги в сторону.  
\- Я только вернулся, ездил, что называется, по горячим следам, – Зецу пожал плечами. – Знаешь, вроде чисто передо мной отчитались, а морды-то у них бандитские, хитрющие, хах, решил проверить…  
\- И что выяснил? – со скучающим видом Учиха приподнял одну бровь.  
\- Я взял с собой госпожу Конан, – Зецу усмехнулся одним уголком рта. – Она оказалась очень полезна, недаром её называют Леди Ангел, людям она очень нравится. Я и отправил её к людям. Ей удалось разговорить ту женщину из больницы, помнишь?  
\- Ага, и кем она оказалась?  
\- Медсестрой, – Зецу хмыкнул. – Как мы и предположили. Зовут её Шизуне, она социальная медсестра, оказывающая помощь нескольким больным. В основном всякие мелочи: может занести продуктов или помочь по дому, иногда ставит уколы, следит за приёмом лекарств.  
\- Что она делала конкретно с ним?  
\- Как я понял со слов Конан, просто проверяла, что он в порядке. Это правда, что он уже больше десятка лет не покидал свою квартирку, по этому поводу и была приставлена сестрица. Парень шизик.  
\- Это и есть его диагноз? – Обито ощутил прилив интереса: это бы многое объяснило.  
\- Нет, – расстроенно проговорил Зецу. – Диагноз мы так и не выяснили. Я уже рассказывал про сучье логово в этой больнице. Чёртова деревня. Охраняют свои тайны как свора бешеных дворняг.  
\- Интересно. А при чём тут всё-таки ребята, которых ты расхваливал?  
\- Ах, да, – Зецу кивнул. – Я вскрыл его комнатёнку, сработано феноменально. Если бы так тырили высокопоставленных чертей, цены бы не было исполнителям.  
Обито был заинтригован, его заполнило любопытство. Не терпелось узнать, что же такого учудили задолжавшие контрабандисты, чтобы до глубины души поразить Зецу, собаку съевшего на этом опасном промысле.  
\- Похищение века? – хохотнул Учиха.  
\- Да не то слово, – друг сложил руки на груди. – Там всё законсервировано.  
\- То есть?  
\- Нет продуктов в холодильнике, нет мусора, мягкая мебель накрыта от пыли, знаешь… такими мешками, как когда жилец сваливает в отпуск, – Зецу закатил глаза. – Даже зубной щётки нет. И в шкафах практически не осталось одежды. Я рыл аккуратно, но невооружённым глазом видно, что собирались тщательно, ничего не упустили. И… знаешь ещё одну феерическую деталь?  
Обито отрицательно помотал головой, чем ещё Зецу собирается его огорошить?  
\- Был звонок, – загадочно улыбнулся тот.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я так же отреагировал на слова госпожи Конан, – Зецу фыркнул. – Она умудрилась разговорить эту Шизуне, в пределах разумного, к сожалению, но выяснила от неё забавную штуковину. Он ей звонил незадолго до времени, когда твои молодцы должны были его скрутить. И знаешь, что он сказал?  
\- Теряюсь в догадках, – Учиха невольно напрягся, появилось предчувствие проблем.  
\- Что скоро он уедет на некоторое время из города…  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал, – Зецу округлил глаза. – Он спрашивал, не нужно ли ему принимать какие-то лекарства и сможет ли он запросить свои назначения из клиники в другом городе. Он собирался валить и без нас, как всё сложилось, м?  
\- Вот это да, – обескураженно протянул Учиха. – А ты уверен, что не они заставили его позвонить?  
\- А ты с них и спрашивай, люди твои, а если и так, они тоже шизики, – Обито показалось, что Зецу надулся. – Так или иначе, сработано просто блеск, комар носа не подточит. Парня никто не ищет, всё настолько спокойно, что даже не верится. Для такой-то деревни… Слухи расползаются в момент обычно.  
\- А какие лекарства ему нужно принимать? – Обито сам не понял, почему именно этот вопрос сорвался с его языка.  
\- Слушай, Конан не волшебница, в личные дела пациентов сунуться никак не получилось, поэтому хрен знает, – Зецу раздражённо выдохнул. – Проще выкупить эту больницу у муниципалитета, если так колется узнать. А знаешь, что ещё проще?  
\- Что?  
\- Спросить у него, – Зецу упёр руку в бок и вздёрнул подбородок. – Или вы не разговариваете?  
\- Разговариваем, – бормотнул Учиха.  
\- Ну вот и славно, – Зецу просиял. – Действуй, братишка! Ах, да. Ещё одно. Если что-то понадобится, ты только дай знать, я примчусь.  
\- Спасибо, – Обито улыбнулся. – Всё хорошо.  
На прощание Зецу пожал его руку и, прихватив несколько папок со свежей документацией с его стола, ретировался в направлении собственного кабинета.

* * *  
В последнее время Зецу стал всё больше походить на наседку, его излишняя опека и уж слишком живой интерес к деталям похищения не давали Обито покоя. Было понятно, что друг пытается позаботиться так, как умеет, но забота тоже бывает разной. Обито снова не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он ребёнок под опекой нервозной мамочки. Он ощущал прилив гордости за то, что Зецу восхитился работой его исполнителей, только знал бы он сам этих самых исполнителей. Кого вообще могли послать эти вшивые контрабандисты? Своих людей? Наёмников? Дилетантов? Профи? Этого Обито не знал, но ему хотелось выяснить. Должники явно пытались выслужиться перед всемогущим кланом Учиха, чтобы раз и навсегда безболезненно отделаться от кредитора, по крайней мере до следующего долга.  
Всё это выглядело очень странно, и одно с другим не сходилось. Если никто не врёт (что само по себе уже маловероятно), то выходит, что последние лет двенадцать Какаши просидел взаперти, даже носа не показывая за дверь. Это тянет на психическое расстройство, тут и сомневаться не приходится. Но какого чёрта ему заблагорассудилось куда-то податься? Окажись сам Обито в подобном положении, он начал бы с чего поменьше: попробовал выйти подышать на крыльцо, потом совершил бы марш-бросок до магазина, может быть, сходил бы в парк. Но вот так сразу и в другой город? В какой-то мере Учиха понимал состояние Хатаке. Различие между ними было лишь в том, что ограниченный мир Обито был куда больше и богаче мирка Какаши, потому создавал иллюзию открытого пространства и не вызывал приступов клаустрофобии. Соберись Обито расширять его границы, он семенил бы малыми шажками, не забегая вперёд и не кидаясь с головой в омут.  
Вдобавок события вчерашнего вечера не шли у Обито из головы. Он не хотел думать о том, что всё это доставило ему неподдельное удовольствие, нет, об этом он поразмыслит как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас его больше волновали странности. И главной из них было поведение Какаши. Разве так положено вести себя жертве похищения? Если прибавить к этому и другие, кхм, обстоятельства их времяпровождения, то завеса тайны только сгущалась. Хатаке не выглядел напуганным, даже страх в его глазах тесно соседствовал с живым интересом и желанием участвовать в происходящем. Он не пытался бежать, не отбивался от казавшихся сейчас просто смешными побоев. Он словно бы ловил каждое событие всем своим существом, старался воспринять, был увлечён и взбудоражен. Обито не сделал с ним ничего такого, чтобы задумываться, например, о Стокгольмском синдроме. Да и о каком синдроме может идти речь, если Какаши общался с ним совершенно адекватно, с той лишь ремаркой, что адекватным это общение могло бы считаться только не имей места ни похищение, ни побои, ни всё, что происходило дальше.  
Может быть, Хатаке просто шокирован? Не до конца пришёл в себя? Двенадцать лет просидеть в крохотной комнатушке – существенный анамнез. Обито снова вернулся мыслями к тому, что не мог поверить пересказанному ему содержанию злосчастного телефонного звонка. Но тут, сколько ни гадай, нужна точная информация.  
Вообще вся эта история с учётом новых подробностей, всё меньше укладывалась в его голове. Словно вся она от начала и до конца была какой-то хитроумной постановкой, розыгрышем, глупой шуткой, на крючке которой Обито повис подобно глупой жирной рыбине. С другой стороны, никаких оснований не доверять ни Зецу, ни Какаши у Обито не было. Зецу уже многие годы был его лучшим другом, поддержкой и опорой, самым доверенным и единственным близким человеком. Что бы он не задумал, Обито был бы первым посвящённым в план. Зецу никогда ничего не скрывал от него. Даже Чёрного, а это много значило. Что же до Какаши, здесь ситуация была куда сложней, но от него за версту разило искренним, почти детским, любопытством и какой-то испытующей покорностью, будто он думает, что попал в парк развлечений. Чем это обусловлено: наивностью, глупостью, шоком, слепой доверчивостью, гложущим одиночеством? Обито не знал, но почему-то не ощущал коварства. От этого происходящее казалось ещё загадочней, и у Учихи не оставалось иного выбора кроме как принять условия игры, пытаясь по ходу дела разобраться с её правилами и вычислить роли действующих лиц.  
К слову, сегодня у него будет новая возможность выведать что-нибудь новенькое, а если и не получится, то хотя бы слегка оттянуться. Обито не хотел вдумываться в детали, но ему неожиданно понравился Какаши, завела его покорность и готовность выполнить всё, что Обито захочет ему предложить, несмело, но охотно, и это подогревало интерес ещё больше. Этот нездоровый энтузиазм Хатаке с одной стороны слегка озадачивал Учиху, но с другой только развязывал ему руки. Обито хотел казаться себе грозным властителем положения, но на деле неплохо знал себя и был уверен, что, будь Какаши откровенно против, ему не хватило бы духу настоять…  
До вечера было ещё далеко, и у Учихи было полно времени, чтобы подготовиться. Вчера, неистово дроча в сортире и вспоминая пошлый румянец на щеках Хатаке, Обито совершенно внезапно для себя загорелся новой фантазией, которую ему хотелось воплотить сегодня же. Это было бы интересно и весьма занятно, пронаблюдать, как отреагирует Какаши. Если ему понравится, то появится новая пища для размышлений, но, к сожалению, ни одного ответа.

* * *  
Похоже, «Красные облака» были излюбленным заведением распорядителя. Едва войдя внутрь холла, Обито услышал его смех с верхнего яруса ресторанной зоны.  
\- В наше время, Хидан, выпивка была грошовой, а барышни не рисковали брать денег с таких уважаемых господ, – разнёсся по помещению рокочущий голос Какузу.  
\- Бог с вами, многоуважаемый Какузу, – отозвался распорядитель. – Даже тогда люди должны были чем-то зарабатывать.  
\- Это тебе подфартило рубить деньги за воздух, а на самом деле зарабатывать… зарабатывать надо уметь, – припечатал казначей.  
Слушая их перепалку, Обито уже поднялся по лестнице и направился к одному из дальних столиков, за которым они и расположились. Хидан издали заметил его, быстро встал и, поклонившись, двинулся навстречу со словами приветствия. Какузу тоже поднялся с места и сделал поклон.  
\- Добрый день, господин Учиха, – пробасил он.  
\- Здравствуйте, – Обито слегка кивнул головой.  
\- Что привело господина в моё скромное заведение? – спросил подошедший Хидан.  
\- Мне нужна ещё кое-какая помощь, – сказал Обито вполголоса. – Примерно как вчера.  
Распорядитель хмыкнул и, не говоря ни слова, увлёк его вниз по лестнице к уже знакомой двери в служебные помещения, на прощание махнув рукой Какузу.  
\- Я весь внимание, – прошептал Хидан, едва створка за ними плотно затворилась. – Что мне подыскать сегодня?  
Обито описал ему свои пожелания, и Хидан, ненадолго скрывшись в одной из гримёрок, вскоре вернулся к нему с непрозрачным пакетом.  
\- Сыскал милостью Господней, – вздохнул он. – Ну и придёт же в голову, господин Учиха, не могу вами не восхищаться.


	7. Chapter 7

Обито рассеянно смотрел на циферблат, отсчитывая минуты. Он не мог появиться у Какаши слишком рано, потому что дал себе слово придерживаться имиджа делового человека, и раннее появление могло подпортить этот образ и даже выдать его мальчишеский азарт и нетерпение. Этого Обито не собирался допускать, хотя бы какие-то остатки гордости он планировал сохранить до конца. Самым обидным было то, что он сам собственными же мыслями и сомнениями наносил себе удары по самолюбию и никак не мог этого остановить. Теперь ему было как никогда понятно, почему все эти годы Зецу взваливал на себя всю тяжкую работу. Подберись к ней Обито, он бы сгрыз себя в мгновение ока, затонув под многотонным грузом бесполезных измышлений.  
К чёрту всё. Учиха подхватил свои пакеты и опрометью кинулся к выходу из спальни. В коридоре он замедлил шаг и постарался восстановить дыхание, это удавалось с большим трудом. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, пока он приближался к заветной двери и нашаривал в одночасье вспотевшей ладонью ключ в кармане брюк.  
Замок открылся с лёгким щелчком, и Обито, бесшумно выдохнув, медленно отворил дверь. Какаши в своих неизменных водолазке и джинсах с ногами сидел на диване перед телевизором. Первое, что бросилось Обито в глаза – проклятая маска. Неужели он отыскал и высушил её? Ну и гадость! Хотя… нет, эта выглядела чистой и была слегка голубоватой, а не белой, как вчера. Откуда у него эти маски? Мысль гвоздём впилась в его мозги, он сделал шаг вперёд и замер. В руках у Хатаке был джойстик от его допотопной приставки, которую, как Обито казалось, он отправил на помойку ещё в старших классах, на экране телевизора перемещались какие-то квадратные штуковины, и Какаши явно был полностью поглощён игрой, он даже не обратил никакого внимания на вошедшего.  
Обито чуть ли не крадучись приблизился к дивану и остановился, обернувшись к телевизору. Эту игру он помнил плохо, никогда не получалось не то чтобы пройти, а даже разобраться, что же от него здесь требуется, а у Хатаке выходило весьма ловко.  
\- Привет, - почему-то шёпотом сказал Обито.  
Какаши в ответ чуть заметно кивнул. Обито поставил пакеты на пол и сел на край дивана, продолжая бездумно пялиться в экран. В игре явно намечался какой-то прогресс, но Обито действительно затруднялся понять механику, поэтому вскоре он перевёл взгляд на Хатаке. Тот выглядел совершенно расслабленным, но сосредоточенным и уверенным. Похоже, ему нравилось занимать себя подобными развлечениями. Его видимый глаз был чуть прищурен и светился удовлетворением. Он напоминал Обито какого-то маленького довольного божка, праздно проводящего время. Не хотелось отрывать, тревожить… Ещё минуту назад обуреваемый эмоциями, сейчас Учиха ощущал непривычное спокойствие, наблюдая за ним.  
Он засмотрелся и не знал, сколько времени прошло перед тем, как Какаши наконец отложил джойстик и повернулся к нему.  
\- Хвост принёс? – шепнул он, прищурив глаз.  
\- Ты серьёзно? – опешил Обито.  
\- Так да или нет?  
\- Принёс, – Учиха кивнул. – И не только. Сам умоешься или тебя сводить?  
\- Как хочешь, – Какаши поднялся с дивана. – Идём?  
\- А если не хочу? – зачем-то тупо спросил Обито и прикусил себе язык, ну что это за хочу-не хочу, право слово… повёл себя глупее школьницы.  
\- Тогда бы не пришёл, – пожал плечами Хатаке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
И ведь в чём-то он был прав. Обито встал и, сохраняя небольшую дистанцию, поплёлся за Какаши в ванную. Тот сам склонился над бортиком, медленно опустившись на колени и замер.  
\- Воду включай, – буркнул Обито.  
\- Нет, ты, – почти шёпотом ответил Хатаке.  
Учиха дёрнул кран, зашумела вода. Какаши даже не шевельнулся. Обито показалось, что он тихо смеётся, но нет, это был всего лишь плеск.  
\- Почему замер? – Учиха попытался придать голосу побольше угрозы, чтобы скрыть рвущееся наружу возмущение: да что этот засранец себе позволяет?  
\- Умой меня, – Какаши чуть повернулся к нему.  
Обито вздохнул и наклонился к нему, мягко подтолкнув вдоль бортика ванны к воде. Опустил ладони под тёплые струи и поднёс к лицу Хатаке, пальцы коснулись чего-то похожего на бумагу.  
\- Да блять, сними ты уже это дерьмо! – в сердцах воскликнул Обито, рывком сдирая с него маску.  
Какаши покосился на него, ничего не говоря, лишь лёгким движением головы обозначив своё нетерпение. Обито снова вздохнул и снова набрал в ладони воды, провёл ими по лицу Хатаке, ещё раз ощутив мягкость его кожи. Всё-таки действеннее было просто окунуть его лицом под кран! Недолго думая, Обито так и сделал. Хатаке закашлялся, но в этот раз звук больше походил на довольное хихиканье. Хотя, может быть, дело снова было в плеске. Обито повозил рукой по его лицу с полминуты и, посчитав, что этого достаточно, выдернул Какаши из-под крана.  
\- Вытирайся, – он кинул ему вчерашнее полотенце.  
Хатаке охотно вытер лицо и собирался было вернуть полотенце на крючок, но Обито бесцеремонно схватил его за запястье и локтем подтолкнул к двери. Тот споткнулся, но не потерял равновесия. Обито ухватил его за воротник водолазки и рывками дотащил до дивана. Вступать в диалог не хотелось, Обито казалось, что Какаши опять ляпнет что-нибудь, смутив его и сбив с толку. Он молча дёрнул водолазку Хатаке за нижний край, тот со вздохом прильнул к нему, выгнувшись навстречу. Лишняя инициатива бесила, Учиха не любил, когда его торопили.  
\- Да угомонись ты, – он высвободил руки Какаши из рукавов и сдёрнул кофту через голову. – Садись и перестань вертеться. Твои глаза уродливы.  
Слова сами слетели с языка, но в следующую секунду Обито их устыдился. Наверное, не стоило говорить этого так прямо, Хатаке же не слепой и сам понимает, иначе он не стал бы носить такую идиотскую чёлку. Было уже поздно, Какаши потупился и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Обито грубо схватил его за подбородок, но Хатаке то и дело косился в сторону, прикрывая веки и даже жмурясь. Стыдливая гримаса парадоксально делала его лицо ещё приятнее. Но Обито не был намерен провести весь вечер за разглядыванием его недовольной мины. Он вынул из кармана упаковку с линзами, снова чайного цвета, и, грубо надавив пальцами на щёку и бровь Хатаке, придавил его затылком к спинке дивана и раздвинул веки. Линза легко скользнула внутрь, делов-то. Когда Учиха потянулся к его правому глазу, Хатаке замер, не моргая, и сам позволил поставить вторую.  
Покончив с этим, Обито поднялся с дивана и подставил одиноко стоявший в углу стул к настенному зеркалу, а затем водрузил оставленные у входа пакеты на журнальный столик.  
\- Садись, – буркнул он, покосившись на Какаши.  
Тот вздохнул, закатил глаза, медленно встал и, подойдя на заплетающихся ногах, нехотя плюхнулся на сиденье. Обито посмотрел на отражение, Какаши скептично разглядывал себя в зеркале.  
Обито сгрёб со столика расчёску и, помедлив несколько секунд, провёл ею по волосам Хатаке. Тот поморщился. Его волосы были мягкими, но спутанными и сухими. Осторожно придерживая, Учиха стал их причёсывать. Сперва Какаши выглядел настороженным, будто был готов досадливо зашипеть в любую секунду, но вскоре глубокая складка на его лбу разгладилась, веки почти сомкнулись, и лицо приобрело блаженное выражение. Обито зачесал его непослушную чёлку назад и, продолжая удерживать её в этом положении, подцепил со стола подобранный Хиданом парик. Каштановое каре смотрелось на Какаши крайне непривычно, причёска меняла его лицо до неузнаваемости. Впалые щёки казались куда более пухлыми, подбородок утратил болезненную остроту, кончик носа визуально вздёрнулся выше, а чайные глаза больше не были лихорадочно ярким пятном на бесцветном лице. Это превзошло все ожидания Обито. Какаши же с неподдельным интересом изучал своё отражение и даже цыкнул, наклонив голову на бок и удивлённо дёрнув бровью.  
Дело было за малым. Вчера Обито уже познакомился с основами макияжа, сегодня надлежало повторить урок и, желательно, добиться лучшего результата. Накрасить ресницы было ещё проще, чем в прошлый раз, кисточка хорошо слушалась руку, да и Хатаке сидел совершенно неподвижно, распахнув кажущиеся огромными глаза. Больше всего Обито страшили тени. Вчерашнюю попытку он не мог назвать удачной. Результат подходил для создания утрированного и в чём-то даже унизительного образа для Хатаке, но сегодня Обито желал другого. Он с предельной осторожностью водил кистью по векам Какаши, боясь сделать неверное движение, но вроде всё шло хорошо. Персиковые тени ложились ровно, подчёркивая необычный разрез. Этот разрез был не таким, как нужно, а косметика его только выделяла. Учиха раздосадовано фыркнул и потянулся к карандашу. В детстве он любил рисовать, поэтому карандаш казался ему самым простым и знакомым инструментом среди всего этого изобилия. Чёрная линия прочертила по векам Хатаке новую форму, теперь верхнее веко не казалось томно или раздражённо опущенным, его взгляд приобрёл открытость и казалось, что глаза лучатся изнутри.  
Обито ничего не говорил, производя все эти манипуляции. Он чувствовал себя подавленным после случайно брошенной недавно фразы, Какаши тоже не делал попыток завести разговор. Это нервировало Учиху. Он взял со стола помаду и покрутил тюбик в руках, поглядывая на Хатаке. Тот сидел смирно, внимательно глядя в глаза своему отражению. Обито наклонился к нему и пальцами сжал его щёки, повернув Хатаке лицом к себе. С коротким чмокающим звуком его, до того плотно сжатые, губы разомкнулись, Обито облизнулся и аккуратно повёл по ним светло-розовой помадой. Блеск придавал тонким губам Хатаке объём, теперь они выглядели аппетитно припухшими, а кислая гримаса виделась Обито капризным и манящим изгибом.  
\- Вставай, – процедил Учиха сквозь зубы.  
Какаши, опираясь рукой о сиденье, поднялся на ноги. Обито расстегнул ширинку на его джинсах и стянул их до щиколоток, следом – трусы. Хатаке бросил взгляд вниз и сделал небольшой шаг в сторону, попутно окончательно освобождаясь от одежды. Его худые ноги, покрытые еле заметной порослью из светлых волос, казались невероятно стройными. Обито окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Конечно, Какаши был немного чересчур тощим, но это его не портило, тем более… Учиха потянулся к бумажному пакету с маркой известной фирмы и вытянул оттуда бесформенный кусок тёмной ткани. Хатаке с любопытством прищурился. Обито расправил складки и встряхнул коричневую тряпку, это было скромное платье с коротким рукавом. Он взял Какаши за запястье и вытянул его руку, надевая рукав, затем проделал то же с другой рукой, накинул одежду через голову и направил подол. Платье едва доставало до середины ляжек Хатаке, прикрывая его бёдра. Струящаяся ткань выделяла внезапно появившуюся талию. Обито положил ладонь на его задницу и привлёк к себе, чуть не довёл движение и отступил в сторону, заставляя Какаши прислониться к дивану.  
\- Теперь то, чего ты ждал больше всего на свете, – прошептал Учиха, надавливая ему на лопатки. – Нагнись.  
Напряжённо выдыхая, Хатаке наклонился, уперевшись руками в спинку дивана. Обито приподнял его подол и легко провёл рукой между его ягодиц. Какаши вздрогнул и поджался. Учиха ухмыльнулся и надавил на его анус, Хатаке выгнулся и подался навстречу прикосновению.  
\- Не торопись, – Обито слегка шлёпнул его по промежности.  
Пришлось вернуться к журнальному столику и отпустить уже разгорячённого Хатаке. Обито почувствовал досаду, но ненадолго. На приготовления не ушло много времени. Уже спустя минуту он снова лапал податливый зад Какаши, тот так и норовил прильнуть к нему и потереться. Обито грубо надавил ему на крестец, зафиксировав, другой рукой зачерпнул из уже открытой баночки побольше смазки и, мгновение помедлив, просунул палец в Хатаке. Тот охнул и дёрнулся, сжавшись, но упорно пытаясь насадиться глубже.  
\- Сунь больше, – неожиданно прошипел он, Обито увидел как его пальцы сжались на мягкой спинке дивана, а костяшки побелели.  
Вчера он выдержал два пальца без особых последствий, как видно. Немного пошевелившись внутри и растянув дырку, Обито сунул второй палец. Он не колебался, грубо пропихиваясь внутрь. Какаши простонал и рывком прогнулся в спине, выпячивая ягодицы. Из-под задравшегося подола его задница смотрелась вполне себе достойно и даже немного по-девичьи. Учиха был доволен его внешним видом. Он бы с удовольствием оставил и так, но требовалось добавить ещё одну деталь, важную хотя бы оттого, что сам Какаши этого захотел и было интересно посмотреть, как он отнесётся к выполнению своего провокационного желания. К тому же, Учиха потратил немало времени, чтобы выбрать подходящий фасон, особенно размер. Он так и эдак прикидывал вместительность Какаши, в итоге утомившись настолько, что разнообразные анальные пробки стали мерещиться ему даже с закрытыми глазами.  
\- С тебя хватит, – Обито вынул пальцы, но на этот раз медленно, разглядывая, как тонкая ниточка смазки тянется следом.  
Затычка вошла лишь наполовину, когда Какаши уже начал скрести ногтями по спинке дивана и сдавленно стонать, пытаясь прогнуться так, чтобы ослабить давление внутри. А он что, думал, будет легко и приятно? Обито усмехнулся себе под нос. Плотный каучук это тебе не податливые человеческие пальцы, Хатаке придётся примириться с дискомфортом, если он, конечно, не плюнет на всё и не попросит остановиться. Но Обито был уверен, что не попросит. И не плюнет. Он недолго знал этого человека, но уже уяснил, что он упрям, как распоследний осёл.  
\- Слушай, ты бы расслабился чуть? – участливо проговорил Учиха.  
\- Как? Эта дрянь большая, – прохрипел Хатаке сквозь тяжёлые вздохи.  
Обито заметил, что Какаши стоит неровно, чуть заваливаясь на бок, его колени подогнулись и ноги чуть дрожат. Может вытащить самому? Ну уж нет, Учиха не хотел поймать на себе какой-нибудь торжествующий или укоризненный взгляд. Раньше Обито думал, что выражение глаз Какаши никогда не меняется, но за пару дней он убедился в обратном. И ему, конечно, хотелось, чтобы Хатаке смотрел на него, но… как-нибудь по-другому. Например так, как он смотрел вчера – похотливо и томно. И чтобы добиться этого взгляда, следовало действовать.  
\- В общем, я предупредил, расслабься и получай удовольствие, – сказал Обито и, скрепя сердце, одним толчком вогнал затычку на всю дину.  
Издав хлюпающий звук она проникла внутрь, Какаши взвизгнул, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться или завалиться вбок, он прижался задницей к Обито, задев пушистым полосатым хвостом его стояк.  
\- Нравится? – настороженно спросил Учиха, придерживая Хатаке за бёдра.  
\- Пока нет, – отозвался тот.  
Обито подумал, что ему тоже вряд ли бы пришлась по душе плотная резиновая заглушка в жопе, поэтому он с пониманием покосился на Какаши, в душе радуясь тому, что тот его не видит. Учиха, отстранившись, опустил подол платья, прикрыв его ягодицы, и лёгкими движениями расправил ткань. Хатаке чуть подался вслед за его движением, но быстро замер. Видимо, пробка мешала ему свободно двигаться.  
Длинный хвост свисал из-под юбки, немного не доходя до колен Какаши. Обито бы и ещё попялился на его задницу, но с удивлением ощутил, что соскучился по его лицу. Он аккуратно сгрёб Какаши, перехватив под живот, и развернул к себе. Тот сразу судорожно ухватился за него своими тонкими пальцами, сжимая его предплечья словно в тисках. Всё тело Хатаке едва заметно подрагивало, он был крайне напряжён. Обито наклонился вперёд, направляя не сопротивляющегося Хатаке к дивану так, чтобы тот мог сесть. Едва коснувшись задом мягкой поверхности, Какаши цыкнул и завалился на бедро. Это было ожидаемо, и Обито слегка придержал его под локоть, чтобы тот не потерял равновесие.  
Яркие волосы, женственная причёска, не слишком броский, но привлекательный макияж – всё это изменило Какаши практически до неузнаваемости. В глаза бросалась только родинка, которая теперь была как нельзя к месту и не придавала его виду излишней пошлости. Обито в очередной раз подивился, как же идеально село платье. Оно облегало фигуру, придавая ей объём в нужных местах и подчёркивая изгибы. Если бы он не знал, что не так давно сам вырядил Хатаке подобным образом, то решил бы, что перед ним сидит кокетливая молодая студентка. На него хотелось смотреть, особенно – на кончик хвоста, едва выглядывающий из-под самого края подола. Эта деталь заводила Обито непомерно, порождая батальоны шальных мыслей в его голове. Он хотел немедленно наброситься на Какаши и удовлетворить уже начинающее причинять боль желание, вместе с тем Обито хотелось полюбоваться ещё, хотелось прикоснуться, только так, чтобы не разрушить эту красоту.  
Какаши выжидающе поглядывал на Обито, сидя на диване практически неподвижно. Время от времени он слегка ёрзал на месте, пробка явно мешала ему устроиться. От этих движений краешек хвоста то и дело смещался, Учихе нравилось представлять, как мех касается обнажённой промежности Хатаке. Тонкие руки Какаши были напряжены до предела, видимо он старался опираться на них, чтобы перенести вес с задницы, что же, разумно. Обито улыбнулся одним уголком рта, это не скрылось от Хатаке. Он чуть заметно надул губы и отвёл взгляд.  
\- Почему ты всё время такой мрачный? – спросил Обито.  
Этот вопрос действительно крутился у него на языке. С одной стороны, чего тут непонятного, Какаши, как никак, был жертвой похищения и, скажем так, домогательств. С другой стороны, это был Какаши, а от него Обито не мог ожидать таких простых объяснений.  
\- Зад болит, – буркнул Хатаке, не глядя на него.  
\- Постоянно что ли? – Учиха вздёрнул подбородок. – Ты за всё время ни разу не улыбнулся.  
\- А ты меня и не смешил, – как-то рассеянно проговорил Какаши, как будто внезапно потерял нить беседы.  
Обито понял, что сказал глупость. А чему Какаши было улыбаться, если даже встретил он его какой-то вшивой и отвратительной демонстрацией собственных силёнок? Учихе стало стыдно за то, как он выкрутил тому плечи в первые минуты знакомства. Было стыдно не потому, что Какаши этого не заслужил, с этим ещё только предстоит разбираться, а потому, что теперь Обито неожиданно даже для самого себя потребовал от него каких-то эмоций, ответных эмоций, положительных эмоций. Изначально он собирался прикончить Хатаке. Возможно, избить и прикончить, возможно ещё что-нибудь, но прикончить – обязательно. И теперь, угрём крутясь в тисках осознания того, что неспособен убить, Обито ведёт себя как заправский клоун. Ему было стыдно в первую очередь перед собой. Он вообще не понимал, что чувствует и о чём думает сейчас, не понимал, почему он залепетал что-то об улыбке человеку, которого два дня назад считал убийцей и мерзавцем. Куда делась былая уверенность? Он был себе отвратителен. Струсил, поджал хвост, заюлил перед собственной жертвой, ни на что негодный мальчишка.  
Хотя какая это «его жертва»? Какаши – жертва обстоятельств, которую угораздило попасть в неуклюжие руки Учихи, возомнившего себя вершителем судеб и воплощением диванного правосудия. Обито чувствовал на себе напряжённый взгляд фальшивых чайных глаз, но не спешил смотреть на Какаши. Он не знал, что сказать, что сделать, куда девать Хатаке теперь. Он чувствовал, что сейчас, впервые за долгие годы, готов расплакаться перед чужим человеком. Ну уж нет, как бы Обито не ошибся, как бы ни опозорился, он не заплачет. Потому что у него есть повод для гордости, пусть даже и самой маленькой, но гордости. Ему хватило мужества признать свои ошибки, а значит, ответы и выходы обязательно отыщутся, он их отыщет сам.  
Он протянул руку Хатаке и, глядя в его любопытные глаза, сказал:  
\- Пойдём.  
Какаши легко опёрся на руки и вскочил, как будто готовился к этому. Едва он сделал шаг, как оступился и с досадой зашипел.  
\- Мешает? – сочувственно спросил Обито. – Может, достать?  
\- Пожалуй, – Какаши выглядел смущённым. – Прикольная штука, но требует практики.  
\- Давай…  
\- Погоди.  
Хатаке махнул рукой и проковылял на дрожащих ногах к зеркалу. Он повернулся к нему спиной, бесстыдно приподняв подол и расставив ноги, и обернулся к своему отражению. Удивлённо выгнув брови, он рассматривал свою оттопыренную задницу.  
\- Мда, и правда… – наконец протянул он. – Прикольно. Доставай.  
\- В ванную, – скомандовал Обито.  
Какаши пожал плечами и, переваливаясь с боку на бок, отправился к санузлу. Обито было жалко смотреть на его попытки передвигаться, он, подойдя сзади, легко подхватил Хатаке на руки, тот жалобно охнул, когда пришлось перегнуть колени через руку Учихи.  
\- Эти штуки не для тебя, – пробормотал Обито, выгружая Какаши в ванну. – По крайней мере пока что. Ну-ка, нагнись.  
Выдохнув, Какаши оперся ладонями о бортик ванны и согнулся в спине. Обито осторожно подцепил пробку и потянул. Оказалось не так-то просто. От первого же рывка, хоть он был совсем слабым, Хатаке резко дёрнулся и вскрикнул.  
\- Потерпи, я сам боюсь, – честно признался Обито.  
Вторая попытка тоже не принесла освобождения. Какаши заскулил и упёрся локтём в стену. Обито успокаивающе погладил его по бедру и, почувствовав, что тот слегка осел и расслабился, с нажимом потянул на себя. В этот раз затычка поддалась. Какаши облегчённо вздохнул. Обито, не мог отвести взгляда от его растянутой задницы. Был велик соблазн забить на всё и вставить, но ему же только что было больно… Пару дней назад Обито бы без труда провернул такое дело, если бы додумался, а теперь? Теперь, когда он признался себе в том, что не желает зла лично Хатаке? Что это будет? Изнасилование? Ну уж нет, идти на поводу у сомнительных желаний Обито не хотелось, проще снять шлюху в Хидановой забегаловке и не рисковать чужой задницей.  
С этими мыслями Обито включил душ и, придерживая рукой подол платья, лил тёплую воду на Какаши, вымывая остатки стекающей смазки и пота. Тот стоял тихо, прислонившись локтями и лбом к стене, только чуть дрожал и дышал тяжело. Когда с мытьём было покончено, Обито подцепил с пола полотенце и промокнул зад и ноги Хатаке. Теперь он уже не выглядел таким раскрытым. Учиха как-то нерешительно спустил подол платья на место и тихо сказал:  
\- Выходи.  
Какаши повернулся к нему и слегка покачнулся в бок. Его лицо было ещё мрачнее обычного. Хотя, «мрачность» – это не совсем то слово. Гримаса была скорее подавленной и усталой, даже макияжу было не под силу это скрыть, тем более по щекам прокатились две мутновато-серые капли. Заметив, что Хатаке еле стоит на ногах, Обито предупредительно подал ему руку и помог выбраться на пол. Он ступал с трудом, то и дело норовя споткнуться или потерять равновесие. Обито не нашёл иного выхода, кроме как снова поднять его на руки. Какаши тихо всхлипнул и обвил его шею руками, уткнувшись носом в плечо.  
Добравшись до дивана, Обито осторожно опустил на него Какаши, тот цыкнул и снова завалился на бок, сидеть, видимо, он по-прежнему не мог. Макияж размазался, а выражение лица стало совсем печальным.  
\- Вынь пожалуйста, мне больно, – пробормотал Какаши, повернувшись к нему и указывая на глаза.  
Обито, осторожно раздвигая ему веки, извлёк линзы, Хатаке с благодарностью посмотрел на него, через секунду поспешно прикрыв левый глаз каштановыми волосами. Почему-то сейчас этот глаз не вызывал у Обито отвращения, он отодвинул прядь пальцами, а потом снял и парик. Серые волосы растрепались и причудливо обрамляли худое лицо, вмиг лишившееся краски. Влажными салфетками Учиха обтёр косметику, она легко сошла с кожи, оставив после себя лишь еле заметные тёмные разводы на бледном лице. Какаши попытался пригладить волосы и устроить чёлку на её привычном месте, но Обито остановил его руку.  
\- Извини, – мягко сказал он. – Я глупость сказал, не прячь.  
Какаши отвёл взгляд в сторону, по его напряжённым губам было видно, что он хочет что-то сказать. Обито вопросительно склонил голову на бок, тогда Хатаке чуть подался к нему и, понизив голос, спросил:  
\- Это… а болеть долго будет ещё?  
\- Я не знаю, – растерянно проговорил Обито. – А сильно?  
\- Сильно, – Какаши выглядел очень расстроенным.  
\- Я не знал…  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Мне остаться с тобой?  
\- Уходи, – Хатаке повернулся на бок. – Я устал.  
Обито вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. Он накинул на Какаши плед и двинулся к двери, по пути костеря себя за все эти дурацкие идеи, что пришли накануне в его голову.


	8. Chapter 8

Ещё недавно одержимый ненавистью, местью, а чуть позже движимый похотью, теперь Обито чувствовал себя опустошённым. Он в панике покинул свой тёмный подвал с искусственной вентиляцией и с головой окунулся в вечерний город. На него редко накатывало такое состояние, когда ему были физически необходимы люди. Ни в коем случае не близкие, не сочувствующие, а просто люди, снующие по своим делам туда-сюда, праздные, спешащие, просто существующие в реальности.  
Он бездумно выкручивал руль, беспорядочно гоняя машину по ярко освещённым улицам. Обычно свет бил по нервам, но сейчас успокаивал и направлял. Куда? Обито не знал этого, он просто повиновался своим желаниям, катил, куда глядят глаза.  
Что теперь надлежит сделать с Какаши? По правилам хорошего мафиози – убить и забыть о недоразумении. По правилам хорошего тона – вернуть домой и помнить об опрометчивой прихоти до конца жизни, стараясь впредь никогда не совершать подобных ошибок. Но с точки зрения здравого смысла оба варианта ему не подходили. Обито грызло чувство стыда и смущения. Сегодня, находясь рядом с Хатаке, слушая его всхлипы, он ощущал что-то странное, не мог понять, что именно. В первую очередь он не ожидал, что Какаши может заплакать. Он просто не думал о такой его реакции. Не загонялся. Ему очень хотелось отстраниться от него в те моменты и физически, и морально, но почему-то он не мог. Возможно из-за ощущения собственной вины перед ним, ведь Обито сам сделал это с ним. Какаши, конечно, дурачок, Учиха знал это со школы, зачем надо было идти у него на поводу? Он сам не знал, чего просит, может быть даже шутил, а потом просто упрямился, и Обито купился в очередной раз. Как же глупо.  
Чем больше Обито думал о том, что от Какаши следует избавиться, тем меньше хотел этого. Он не понимал до конца, что его удерживало, не мог разобраться в себе, но твёрдо знал, что вся эта дурная череда событий произошла не просто так. Однажды в его голове уже мелькала светлая мысль о том, что Какаши – это нитка в прошлое. Единственный человек, который помнит то же, что и сам Обито, то, что для него было таким важным, а может даже больше. Одно только это знание заставляло его устыдиться своих мыслей. Так долго питаться воспоминаниями, восстанавливать их по маленьким кусочкам, додумывать и воображать, а потом отказаться от возможности получить ещё больше… Звучало бы просто изумительно, если бы Обито мог вот так просто взять и заговорить с Какаши об этом. Он даже пробовал, но тот и не понял, о чём речь.  
Тем не менее причина его нерешительности была не в зыбкой перспективе вспомнить школьные деньки. Он уже понял, что этот Какаши – другой человек, он не похож на задиристого подростка с жабьими глазами. Всё же Обито он был интересен. Сейчас, наедине с собой, Учиха мог себе признаться в том, что даже его стрёмный глаз внезапно перестал отталкивать. В том, что тонкие холодные руки хотелось согреть. В том, что его дрожащее тело казалось таким лёгким. В том, что было здорово сидеть рядом и смотреть, как он играет в ту непонятную игру. Смотреть на то, каким он может быть, когда спокоен. И на то, каким он может быть, когда заведён. Хотелось знать о нём больше и чувствовать лучше, чтобы не сказать глупости, чтобы успеть подать руку вовремя. Хотелось забраться к нему в голову и вытащить все воспоминания о последних днях. Всё это было так нелепо, глупо и опрометчиво, хотелось всё исправить, переписать с чистого листа. Хотелось, чтобы на его бледном лице появилось хотя бы подобие улыбки. Но как это сделать? Обито не знал.  
Он резко затормозил на светофоре и уставился в боковое окно, впереди маячили огни вывесок огромного торгового центра. Несмотря на позднее время, в таких местах всегда бродит уйма людей. Обито припарковался у центрального входа и устремился к раздвижным дверям. Ему нужно было как следует спрятаться в человеческом муравейнике, чтобы поразмыслить обо всём.

* * *  
Чёрт, уже почти полночь, что Зецу делает в главном холле бизнес-центра? И угораздило же Обито двинуться к себе этой дорогой. Друг уже заметил его и приветственно помахал рукой, стремительно приближаясь.  
\- Ох, чего это у тебя? Помочь донести? – выпалил он, поравнявшись с Обито.  
\- Не надо, мне не тяжело, – отдуваясь, откликнулся тот.  
\- Ой да ладно тебе, не геройствуй, чай я не дама, – Зецу ухмыльнулся, протягивая руки к пакетам.  
Обито попытался уклониться от него, неуклюже пряча пакеты за спину, но Зецу оказался проворнее и выхватил его ношу, уже с любопытством заглядывая внутрь.  
\- Что это, Обито? – воскликнул он. – Совсем скука одолела, решил поиграться?  
\- Я не себе, – пробормотал Учиха.  
\- А кому же тогда?  
\- Ну, это…  
\- Эх, вот я всё детство мечтал, чтобы мне подарили приставку, – Зецу картинно вздохнул. – Хоть бы кто это сделал!  
\- А что в этих приставках такого? – спросил Обито.  
\- Не знаю, но дети их просто обожают, – Зецу беззаботно пожал плечами. – Я донесу хотя бы до лифта, ты выглядишь неважно.  
\- Устал, – буркнул Обито.

* * *  
Зецу так и норовил просочиться в лифт вместе с ним, но Обито юлил как умел и всё-таки ухитрился ускользнуть от ставшего внезапно цепким друга. Он не мог припомнить, когда ещё Зецу проявлял к нему столько интереса. Его внимание всегда было ненавязчивым, а теперь, казалось, старый друг готов ему верхом на голову влезть. Неужели так переживает из-за этого дурацкого похищения? Знал бы он ещё, о чём Обито раздумывал всего каких-то пару часов назад, пошёл бы мурашками. Кому ещё могло прийти в голову отвезти жертву киднеппинга домой? Лучше даже не вспоминать об этом…  
Приближаясь к последней двери в узком коридоре, Обито почувствовал лёгкий сквозняк. Под землю не пробирался никакой ветер, но сквозняки возникали из-за сообщающейся системы вентиляции. Сейчас этого не могло быть: все двери были плотно закрыты, он сам их закрывал всякий раз перед тем как покинуть апартаменты.  
Его внимание привлекла слегка покачнувшая створка. Показаться не могло. Обито чувствовал себя отлично и в данный момент не ощущал никакого головокружения или дурноты, которые как правило имели свойство провоцировать обманы зрения. По коленям ещё раз пронёсся холодящий сквозняк, и снова качнулась дверь. Последняя дверь в коридоре. Дверь гостевой комнаты. Дверь, за которой…  
Обито сорвался с места и в пару прыжков достиг цели, но остановился на месте и медленно потянулся к дверной ручке. Что, если его там нет? Если не там, то где? На ключ была заперта только эта комната и выход из крыла. Сегодня (как, впрочем,и обычно) он не запер лифт. Этот лифт ведёт в холл бизнес-центра… Обито не хотел об этом думать. Он автоматически сжал в руке пакеты, другой рукой уже начиная тянуть створку на себя. До его слуха долетели тихие звуки разговора и какая-то бравурная мелодия. Мгновение спустя, когда дверь открылась достаточно, Обито не удержался от удивлённого вздоха. Какаши с ногами сидел на диване, внимательно уставившись в телевизор; он был настолько поглощён этим занятием, что, похоже, снова не заметил появления Учихи.  
\- Не спишь? – зачем-то тихо спросил тот, входя в комнату.  
\- М? – Какаши повернул голову к нему. – Нет.  
Шурша пакетами, Обито прошёл к дивану и, немного помявшись, снова сел на край. На экране телевизора носились мультяшные герои, за которыми с увлечением следил Хатаке. Обито стало не по себе.  
\- Тебе так скучно, что ты смотришь аниме? – с нотками сочувствия в голосе спросил он.  
\- В смысле? – Какаши снова повернулся к нему, краем глаза продолжая коситься на телевизор. – Я всегда его смотрел. Сдохну, если не узнаю, чем закончится.  
Учиха удивлённо вскинул брови. Ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что взрослый человек может увлекаться подобной белибердой. Хотя, почему же в таком случае игровая приставка не вызвала у него подобных мыслей? Похоже, Какаши и правда сильно отличается от тех, с кем Обито приходилось иметь дело прежде.  
\- Это… – протянул Учиха. – А ты сильно занят?  
\- Не очень, – Хатаке спустил ноги на пол. – В этой серии ничего интересного не будет, я мангу читал, это проходной момент.  
Он ещё и мангу читает… Обито хотел было снова удивиться, но решил, что в этом нет смысла. Стоит принимать всё как есть и экономить эмоции на случай, если у Какаши припасены какие-нибудь ещё странные сюрпризы. Обито поднялся и подхватил пакеты, в следующую секунду уже сложив их на диван.  
\- Это тебе, – тихо сказал он.  
\- Это мне? – переспросил Какаши. – А что это? Ещё хвосты? Парики? Гардероб в твоём вкусе?  
\- Ну вообще… – начал было Обито и осёкся: он не мог разобрать, с сарказмом говорит Хатаке или спрашивает всерьёз. – Сам посмотри.  
Недоверчиво скосившись на Учиху, Какаши наклонился над пакетами и, чуть поколебавшись, заглянул внутрь одного из них, потом – другого.  
\- Это что? – ещё раз спросил он, удивлённо глядя на Учиху.  
\- Ну а на что похоже? – вздохнул тот.  
\- На приставку, а тут, – он указал на пакет, – на игры.  
Какаши выглядел как ребёнок, который не может поверить своему счастью. Он переводил взгляд с сумок на Обито, потом обратно на сумки, словно не решаясь прикоснуться к ним.  
\- Это твоё, почему ты не спешишь открывать? – Обито наклонил голову набок.  
\- Э… Не знаю, – Хатаке еле заметно улыбнулся и почесал затылок.  
\- Стесняешься?  
\- Не знаю, – повторил он и улыбнулся шире.  
Сколько бы Обито не раздумывал о загадочном внутреннем мире своего бывшего одноклассника в последнее время, он никогда и не предполагал, что сумеет заставить его улыбнуться. А о том, что это окажется так просто, тем более. Насколько бы нереальным не казалось ему сейчас это зрелище, факт оставался фактом. Какаши улыбался, и улыбался ему. Глядя в глаза смущённо и теребя прядь волос на виске. И его улыбка была приятной. Обито уже видел метаморфозы этого бесцветного лица, ему казалось, он уловил достаточно, но теперь облик Хатаке изменился в очередной раз. Сейчас в нём не было холодной отчуждённости или лёгкого любопытства, отстранённого интереса, напряжённого выжидания. В нём была теплота, которой Обито всегда было мало. Ему было сложно это признать, но в этой улыбке сквозило что-то давно забытое и очень ценное. Этому Обито не знал названия, но был уверен, что уже видел раньше. Например, в тот день, когда взял в школу фотоаппарат, а после уроков отправился провожать Рин до дома. Или когда оборачивался к ней через секунду после звонка. Или когда на экскурсии в зоопарк она держала его руку в своей и поглядывала на него всякий раз, когда он что-нибудь говорил.  
Он опустился на корточки и вынул из одного пакета картонную коробку.  
\- Дерзай, – Обито передал её Какаши.  
Тот, буквально стараясь не дышать, взял её дрожащими руками, и как-то нелепо подёргал за край. Тем временем Обито вытряхнул из другой сумки упаковки с дисками, образовавшие на диване внушительную горку. Хатаке шумно выдохнул и не мигая уставился на них, разжав пальцы. Обито едва успел подхватить грозившую упасть коробку с приставкой. Он обречённо вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, рассматривай остальное, я сам открою.  
Дважды просить не пришлось, Какаши живо устроился на полу и принялся перебирать диски, глядя на них с таким восхищением, как будто это были какие-нибудь древние сокровища. Обито даже позавидовал ему. Столько радости из-за пустяка.  
Спустя минут десять приставка была вызволена из многочисленных упаковок, и Учиха, решительно ничего не понимая, просматривал инструкцию. Какаши всё ещё не решался приблизиться, поглядывая на новую вещь с опаской и не выпуская диски.  
\- Ты знаешь, как её подключить? – нарушил тишину Обито.  
\- Конечно, – Хатаке с готовностью уцепил с пола провода и скрылся за телевизором.  
Отложив непонятную инструкцию, Учиха решил, что пора уходить. Было похоже, что дальше Какаши освоится самостоятельно, а ему уже нещадно хотелось спать. Всё-таки ложиться он привык раньше полуночи, а сегодня очень кстати боль не мучила его, а значит, был шанс выспаться.  
\- А ты во сколько спать ложишься? – полюбопытствовал Учиха.  
\- Не знаю, – отозвался Какаши. – Как получится.  
Обито хмыкнул. Надо же быть таким беззаботным… Хотя Какаши ведь нигде не работал, ему было некуда спешить, наверное совсем не умеет распоряжаться своим временем. Обито поднялся с дивана и уже собирался уходить, когда его взгляд снова наткнулся на дверь.  
\- Какаши, – начал он. – Ещё один вопрос.  
\- М? – несколько торчащих серых прядей показались из-за телевизора.  
\- Дверь.  
\- Мне не мешает, – сказал Какаши. – Можешь оставить.  
\- В смысле? – Обито удивлённо обернулся.  
\- Сквозняк. Ты о нём? Мне не мешает, – повторил Хатаке.  
\- Не совсем, - Учиха нахмурился. – Я не запер дверь. Ты выходил?  
\- Зачем? – без интереса спросил Какаши и наконец выпрямился, скользнув по Обито взглядом. – У меня всё есть.  
В ответ Обито только и смог, что промычать что-то невнятное. Было совсем не похоже, чтобы Хатаке врал, он выглядел чересчур спокойно. Оставалось только удивляться этому спокойствию.  
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я не закрывал?  
\- Мне всё равно, – Какаши присел на корточки, прилаживая провода к корпусу приставки. – Закрывай, так, наверное, даже лучше.  
\- Почему? – Обито опешил.  
\- Я ключ услышу… – протянул Хатаке. – Наверное. Сейчас я тебя не заметил и испугался, если честно.  
Для Обито в этих словах совершенно не было логики. Какаши действительно чувствует себя лучше в закрытом на ключ помещении? Учиха давно отвык думать о других людях и сейчас словно совершал открытие за открытием. Так забавно было осознавать, что у кого-то может не быть клаустрофобии…  
\- Будешь играть? – переминаясь с ноги на ногу, зачем-то уточнил Обито.  
\- Попробую, – Какаши отвёл счастливый взгляд в сторону. – У меня такой не было. Интересно, как будет…  
Обито кивнул и направился к двери, теребя ключ в кармане. Остановившись на пороге, он оглянулся и с усмешкой спросил:  
\- Жопа-то не болит больше?  
\- А знаешь… прошла, да, – рассеянно сказал Какаши. – Только снова… я боюсь.  
\- Могу понять, – Учиха ухмыльнулся. – Спокойной ночи.  
Какаши только кивнул в ответ, поглощённый изучением дисков. Обито тихо закрыл за собой дверь и повернул ключ в замочной скважине. Оказывается, Какаши может вести осознанный диалог. А он сомневался? Просто не пробовал с ним заговорить, вот и всё.  
В голове Обито творился настоящий бардак. Его не покидало ощущение, что сейчас он разговаривал с Какаши как с другом. А как он разговаривал и обращался с ним до этого? О какой дружбе может идти речь после такого, тем более что одури хочется продолжить? Похоже, не зря Обито ещё в детстве считал Хатаке монстром. Кем надо быть, чтобы так ко всему относиться? Что за мысли могут бродить в его голове? Учихе казалось очень странным и то, что Какаши смотрит мультики. Он слышал об одном таком человеке, который в итоге съехал с катушек и стал убивать маленьких девочек, присылая их размолотые кости родителям. Но Какаши не был похож на маньяка, больше на ребёнка, которому необычайно тоскливо и скучно. Общаться с детьми Обито решительно не умел, эти маленькие человечки бесили его, и в глубине души он даже их побаивался. Но Какаши не бесил. По крайней мере с тех пор, как Обито встретил его лично. На него было просто невозможно злиться. Глядя в эти бесцветные глаза, не хотелось ни о чём думать, хотелось разве что угождать. Себе ли, ему – какая разница. А ещё хотелось снова увидеть его улыбку. Её Обито не успел как следует рассмотреть.  
Он добрался до двери в свою спальню и отворил её. На всякий случай осмотрел комнату, всё ли лежит на своих местах, не смята ли кровать. Нет. Всё выглядело точно так же, как когда он уходил. Неужели Хатаке действительно ни в чём не лукавил? Это озадачивало Обито всё сильнее с каждой минутой.


	9. Chapter 9

Предчувствие не обмануло, и на утро Обито чувствовал себя как никогда отдохнувшим и бодрым. События вчерашнего дня смешались и казались ярким и сумбурным сном. Сегодня ему предстояло много дел, но Обито улучил несколько минут, чтобы проведать Какаши.  
Сначала Учихе показалось, что тот до сих пор играет, привычно устроившись на диване с ногами, но затем он заметил, что Хатаке сидит совершенно неподвижно, а по экрану телевизора скользят серые полосы помех. Он спал, так и не выпустив из рук джойстик и уронив голову на грудь. Обито, стараясь не шуметь, подошёл к нему и, осторожно поддерживая за плечо, уложил на диван. Какаши негромко всхрапнул и еле заметно нахмурился. Учиха очень редко бывал в этой комнате и не представлял, где тут и что хранится. На подземных этажах всегда было прохладно, и спать без одеяла было чревато простудами. Пледа в обозримых пределах не было, как и подушки. Обито судорожно стал рыться в шкафу в надежде отыскать хоть что-то полезное. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – одежда. Он взял одну из футболок: таких у него не было, да и размер маленький, предназначенный для кого-то худого. Но он не покупал для Какаши одежды. Откуда это? Здесь и ещё несколько пар джинс, какие-то футболки, толстовка, тёплый свитер. Обито, ошарашенный, закрыл шкаф, успев краем глаза зацепиться за прозрачный пакет с медицинскими масками.  
Одеяло, как и подушку, ему удалось отыскать в нижнем отделении шкафа. В смешанных чувствах Обито вернулся к Какаши, ему хотелось так о многом его расспросить, но не сейчас. Во-первых, Хатаке спит, а во-вторых, что куда как более важно, Обито даже не представлял, как сформулировать вопрос и уж точно не был готов к ответу, потому что не мог себе вообразить, каким он может оказаться. При попытках представить сознание выдавало какой-то абсолютный вакуум.  
Он приподнял голову Какаши, пропихнув подушку. Тот снова всхрапнул и поспешил повернуться на бок, сосредоточенно шаря рукой где-то в районе бедра. Обито подложил ему одеяло и Хатаке вцепился в его край, как будто пытался укрыться не просыпаясь. Это было забавное зрелище, Какаши даже что-то заворчал в полусне, когда Учиха наконец помог ему, расправив на нём одеяло. Он снова заворочался, укутываясь, а спустя пару минут размеренно засопел.  
Закрывая дверь гостевой на ключ, Обито думал о том, что это – именно то, чего ему всегда не хватало. Когда-то он подумывал даже завести собаку, но дед не любил животных, и желание заботиться о ком-нибудь так и осталось детской мечтой. А теперь, совершенно внезапно, в его жизни появился Какаши. Он, конечно, не собака, но было так занимательно укрывать его. И он радуется, когда Обито приходит с работы… почему бы и нет? Он усмехнулся своим мыслям, нажимая кнопку первого этажа на лифтовой панели.  
С минуты на минуту его ожидала важная встреча. До последнего момента Обито считал её вполне заурядной рутиной, но сейчас внезапно осознал её значимость. К нему должен прибыть глава того самого контрабандистского синдиката, чьи люди реализовали похищение его бывшего одноклассника. И в свете утренних открытий у Обито появились вопросы к исполнителям.

* * *  
\- Ну, что же, господин Учиха, – шипящим шёпотом произнёс черноволосый человек без возраста, глядя голодными глазами на Обито. – Мы выполнили свою часть договора, теперь ваша очередь.  
\- Я готов отказаться от притязаний на долг, – вдумчиво проговорил Учиха. – Но я поставлю подпись не сейчас.  
\- Вы солгали мне? – длинные волосы спадали почти что на самое лицо контрабандиста. – Вы…  
\- Вы не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, – Обито прищурился. – Я не собираюсь отказываться от условий, но я не уверен в том, не солгали ли мне вы.  
\- Что? Что это значит? – собеседник выглядел обескураженным.  
\- Я не уверен, что ваши исполнители справились, – отозвался Учиха.  
\- Вы не получили заказ?  
\- Я получил кое-что ещё.  
\- О чём вы говорите? – взгляд контрабандиста стал пронзительным.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы на мои вопросы ответили сами исполнители, только при них я подпишу бумаги и только при условии, что услышу исчерпывающую информацию, – Обито нахмурился.  
\- Разве они не отчитались?...  
\- Нет, они даже не отчитались передо мной. Только одно это я могу счесть нарушением условий нашей сделки.  
\- Хорошо, – нехотя согласился мужчина. – Я пришлю их к вам. Завтра. Они придут… И если вы не подпишете…  
\- Вы не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, – отрезал Обито, поднимаясь из-за стола.

* * *  
Перебирая документацию, Обито никак не мог выкинуть из головы докучливые мысли. Едва ему удавалось примириться с одной странностью Хатаке, как ей на смену незамедлительно являлась новая, куда более загадочная. Обнаружив в шкафу одежду и проклятые маски, Учиха чувствовал себя загнанным в тупик. Ему очень хотелось отправиться к Какаши и спросить у него напрямую, но, сколько бы он об этом ни думал, представить себе эту беседу не мог. Неужели он правда куда-то собирался незадолго до похищения, и, опоздай исполнители на пару часов, его бы и след простыл? О том, что при таком раскладе они бы никогда не смогли увидеться, Обито и думать не хотелось. Но всё же, как это было возможно, если Какаши чувствует себя комфортно только за закрытой дверью? На него неожиданно напало неумолимое желание попутешествовать, а потом так же внезапно оно испарилось? Верилось с трудом.  
Учиха то и дело вставал, мерил шагами кабинет и пытался лихорадочно соображать. Какие бы идеи не посещали его, логики в мыслях не было. Что вообще могло произойти такого, чтобы похитители позволили своей жертве что-то взять с собой? Как это может быть связано со спокойным поведением Какаши, и связано ли это хоть как-то? Ощущение заговора вернулось, но только вот кто его участники? Обито не знал. Он скорее бы поверил в самое нелепое на свете стечение обстоятельств, чем в заговор между безоглядно преданным ему Зецу, наивным Какаши и неизвестными идиотами-контрабандистами, которые даже не смогли отчитаться перед заказчиком.  
День тянулся своим чередом, а Обито никак не мог отвлечься от своих мыслей. Ему хотелось прямо сейчас, бросив всё, направиться к Какаши и… он не мог определиться с целью визита. Его кажущиеся неприличными желания никуда не делись, но к ним добавились и новые, преисполненные заботой, интересом, детским любопытством и участием. И не просто добавились, а грозили потеснить предшественников. После того, как Обито обнаружил его вещи в шкафу, что-то внутри как будто надломилось, дало трещину. Эта трещина намечалась в течение уже некоторого времени, Какаши неизбежно становился для него личностью. А теперь, увидев его одежду, привезённую сюда, аккуратно разложенную по местам, Обито начал чувствовать пока неопределившееся и смутное сомнение, что-то грызло его изнутри, догадка, которую он не желал признавать или даже обдумывать.  
Ему хотелось плюнуть на документы и покинуть кабинет, но всякий раз Обито находил для себя новую отговорку, новый повод задержаться в замкнутом пространстве, словно ощущал опасность снаружи, в отрыве от бумажной работы, требующей сосредоточения. Он боялся позволить себе думать эти мысли дальше. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Проще дождаться завтрашнего дня и узнать правду, чем давать волю своим сомнениям, которые никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему.

* * *  
Обито отложил бумаги и бездумно уставился на часы. Только спустя несколько минут он понял, что уже поздний вечер, и он слишком засиделся за работой. Позвоночник откликался болью на каждое движение, правая рука мелко тряслась. Следовало быть внимательнее и не сидеть в неудобной позе. Но жалеть было поздно. Учиха мотнул головой, поморщившись от пронизывающего спазма с спине. Выбора не оставалось, нужно было пить таблетки, и чем больше, тем лучше. В его ситуации по-другому не получалось, потому что последствия давней травмы могли быть поистине изматывающими. Спасибо тебе, блять, Какаши. Учиха скривился от очередного приступа боли, потянувшись к карману пиджака, в котором всегда была упаковка сильных обезболивающих. Одна таблетка, две, три… сколько здесь понадобится? Правая рука уже практически не слушалась, а перед глазами плясали искры, складываясь в витиеватые узоры и рассыпаясь ослепительными всполохами. Плохо дело…  
Не запивая водой, Обито проглотил четыре таблетки. На первое время этого хватит. По крайней мере, теперь ему будет под силу подняться и добраться до лифта, а там рукой подать до спальни, в которой целая полка битком забита опиоидами. Учиха с хриплым стоном рывком встал с кресла, попытавшись опереться на стол правой рукой. Движение получилось очень неловким, скомканным, и он, пошатнувшись, едва не вмазался лицом в деревянную крышку. Следует быть осторожнее. На подкашивающихся ногах Обито доковылял до двери, машинально ведя левой ладонью по всем предметам, что попадались на пути, а после – по стене. Ещё пара минут, и дальше пробираться придётся вслепую. Держать глаза открытыми будет слишком мучительно. Обито захлопнул за собой дверь кабинета, в голове промелькнула мимолётная мысль о том, что пластиковые карты-ключи не всегда абсолютное зло, их хотя бы не нужно поворачивать в замках, в которые нужно сперва ещё попасть.  
Он шёл по светлому коридору так быстро, как позволяли нарастающая боль и ухающая в затылке слабость. Нужно было скорее добраться до лифта. Подойдёт любой, который может забрать его на подземные этажи: полутёмные, тихие, безлюдные. Там эта мука отступит, Обито знал.  
Пальцы норовили соскользнуть, но Обито, собрав всю волю в кулак, судорожно надавил на кнопку вызова. Вскоре металлические створки уже разошлись в стороны, словно приглашая Учиху войти в отделанную деревянными панелями кабину. Он сделал нетвёрдый шаг и мазанул ладонью по едва заметно подсвеченным красным квадратам на панели управления. Красный значит подземный. Подземный – это то, что нужно. Обито тяжело выдохнул, жмуря глаза от слабого света, сейчас кажущегося невыносимо ярким, лёгкое жужжание механизма наполнило голову невыносимым гулом, а движение кабины вниз казалось неистовой морской качкой.  
Он еле-еле приоткрыл один глаз, когда двери открылись. Не тот этаж. На полу ковры. Ковры Обито не нравились, он бы ни за что не стал застилать ими коридоры в собственных апартаментах. Пришлось, преодолевая набирающую обороты боль и истерическую светобоязнь, снова шарить непослушными пальцами по кнопкам. Самая нижняя – минус пятый этаж, нужный. Учиха, стиснув зубы, нажал на кнопку, от этого слабого движения по спине снова пробежали судороги боли. Почему лифт так медленно едет. Он безнадёжно вздохнул и привалился левым плечом к стене кабины. Ну, вот наконец и он. Родной коридор с каменными стенами, тёмный и прохладный, гулкий, но поглощающий все звуки, его родной дом. Обито с трудом вышел наружу, уже со всей силы опираясь на левую руку и, не отлипая от стены, добрался до двери в спальню. Теперь можно было перевести дух. На марш-бросок до аптечки следовало набраться сил.  
Минуты тянулись томительно медленно. Обито смотрел прищуренным глазом на циферблат часов, замечая, что секундная стрелка двигается так редко, что казалось, будто часы и не идут вовсе. Но это было не так. Обито знал. Он хорошо знал свою боль и своё тело. Слишком хорошо, чтобы испугаться происходящего. Он знал, что когда он примет другие таблетки, те, которым любая боль по зубам, станет страшнее. И он был к этому готов. Обито был готов на всё, лишь бы отогнать, задавить, уничтожить ненавистную боль, пусть даже на время.  
Задержав дыхание и сконцентрировавшись на ударах пульса в висках, Обито вцепился пальцами в край кровати и медленно повернулся на бок. Он старался не размыкать веки, не хмурить лоб и не двигать бровями, одновременно полностью расслабиться и напрячь каждый мускул, чтобы осилить это движение. На мгновение всё вокруг поглотила тьма, но вот он уже обнаружил себя сидящим на своей кровати. А теперь – держащимся за косяк двери в ванную, беспомощно повиснув на деревянной раме. Побелевшие костяшки, пошедшая красными пятнами кожа на руках. Ещё пара секунд непроглядного мрака и его глаза встретились с плещущимися в красных сплетениях капилляров глазами измождённого человека. Чёрные волосы клочьями разметались на его голове. Лицо его было перекошено шрамами и гримасой боли. Обито потянулся к зеркалу и ухватился за выступающую ручку нежелающей слушаться рукой. Пальцы коснулись стекла, оставив на нём жирные отпечатки. С оглушительным скрипом, отозвавшимся красными всполохами на периферии зрения, дверца сдвинулась с места. Перед глазами Учихи в причудливом хороводе заплясали маленькие и большие баночки, постоянно меняющие свои форму, размер и положение. Кажущаяся ватной левая рука никак не могла ухватить ни одну из них. Обито чертыхнулся и чуть не упал, успев ухватиться за край раковины. На пол упало мыло. Глухой удар разнёсся звоном бьющегося стекла и криками.  
Он выпрямился и попробовал ещё раз угнаться за выскальзывающими из пальцев баночками. Одна из них, судорожно извиваясь, оказалась плотно зажата в его ладони. Обито хищно оскалился и, резким движением отщёлкнув крышечку, высыпал всё скудное содержимое банки себе в рот. Запил из-под крана. Вода была ледяной, её чуть сладковатый вкус обжигал горло и колол язык. Сколько времени он стоял, облокотившись на стену, высунув язык и наблюдая, как слюна капает в раковину? Обито не знал. Это зрелище занимало всё его внимание. Оно гипнотизировало. Заставляло обратиться в зрение и наблюдать причудливые всполохи света, пронизывающие каждую каплю влаги. Учиха не заметил, как цепкие когти боли ослабили хватку. Он не мог сказать, в какой момент способность дышать вернулась к нему. Как и не мог понять, где сейчас находится. Всё вокруг было ослепительно белым и будто пронизанным зыбким туманным свечением. Обито осмотрелся по сторонам и краем глаза уловил движение какой-то тени вдалеке. Он почти крадучись, не чувствуя ни боли, ни дурноты, последовал за неясным силуэтом. Спустя некоторое время Учиха ускорил шаг и расстояние между ним и таинственным беглецом начало сокращаться. Уже практически рассмотрев стремительно бегущую впереди человеческую фигуру, Обито споткнулся и рухнул на что-то мягкое, зыбучее, затягивающее его внутрь, словно болото. Он успел глотнуть воздуха, но в лёгких забурлило, сиплый кашель рассыпался чёрными брызгами по оглушающей белизне. Обито поднял глаза и увидел еле различимое в тягучем свете лицо, лучистые глаза чайного цвета и милую улыбку.  
\- Ну как ты мог подумать, – звонкий голос лезвием полоснул по горлу. – Я всегда рада тебе.  
Рин легко поднялась во весь рост и летящей походкой устремилась в объятия света. Обито рванулся следом, его ноги увязали и руки разъезжались в стороны. Он кубарем скатился вниз и успел лишь мельком заметить где-то в стороне Рин и услышать щелчок дверной ручки.  
\- Подожди, – он прошептал и попытался встать.  
Тиканье часов наполнило воздух. Обито не мог понять, откуда доносится назойливый звук. Он сбивал его с мыслей, мешал ориентироваться в пространстве, заставлял упускать каждую секунду. Бросившись напролом прямо в яркий свет, Обито напоролся на что-то боком, ощутив новый приступ боли в позвоночнике, но не упал. Он продолжил движение рваными скачками, то и дело наталкиваясь на невидимые препятствия. Девичья фигура снова промелькнула совсем рядом. Он успел ухватить взглядом струящееся бежевое платье и чуть растрёпанные каштановые волосы. Заливистый смех пронёсся где-то сзади. Обито резко обернулся и отпрянул. Камни. Отовсюду на него сыпались камни с торчащими из них кусками проводки, с резкими, острыми краями, серые пористые камни. Учиха, с трудом удерживая равновесие, пытался передвигаться в этом трясущемся и вибрирующем хаосе, но груды обломков преграждали путь, а некоторые камни всё же попадали по нему, на миг оглушая и заполняя всё пространство гудящим звоном.  
Обито метался, задыхаясь от пыли и запаха гари, спотыкаясь о низкие деревянные парты и запинаясь об опрокинутые стулья. Над головой рокотало и ворочалось нечто. Камни сыпались, принимающее удар дерево трещало, Учиха не видел выхода и больше не видел Рин. Наконец, ощущая острую нехватку воздуха, он остановился у парты с исцарапанной крышкой, предпоследней в этом казавшемся бесконечным ряду. Что здесь нарисовано? Он не успел рассмотреть, когда сухой скрежет над головой в одно мгновение обернулся дикой, ни с чем не сравнимой болью. Обито закричал, но его крик оборвался в одно мгновение, расколовшись на множество острых камней, рассекающих кожу, сдавливающих грудь и впивающихся в горло. Всё потонуло во тьме, лишь откуда-то издалека раздавался ритмичный стук, похожий на тиканье часов, только глухой и затихающий на время. Наверное, это бьётся его сердце.  
\- Обито, – голос донёсся до него будто сквозь толщу воды. – Обито!  
Он повторял его имя, то и дело то становясь тише, то срываясь на крик. Глухие удары становились громче, к ним добавился сбивчивый шорох и какой-то скрип, переходящий в неистовый скрежет, а затем на какое-то время смолкающий. Учиха медленно открыл глаза и увидел плотную кладку серых камней, словно плавающих в почти чёрном мареве. Он протянул руку и ощутил холод шероховатой поверхности. Тело действовало будто бы в обход его воли, Обито оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как он сам медленно поднимается на ноги, слышать со стороны собственный сдавленный хрип, ощущать, как рука судорожно шарит в карманах, и недоумевать, откуда раздался сухой металлический щелчок.  
В следующий момент что-то снова сбило его с ног, заставив повалиться наземь. Обито судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь сбросить с себя какой-то груз, неожиданно сдавивший грудь. Ему казалось, что по коже ползут насекомые, огромные, имеющие солидный вес, вдавливающие свои острые холодные лапки прямо в его нутро.  
\- …тветь, – внезапно разобранный в тягучем гудении обрывок слова заставил Учиху на миг стряхнуть оцепенение. – Что… с то… то…  
Слова, без остановки произносимые каким-то смутно знакомым голосом, будто дробились и ускользали от его понимания. Обито с трудом разлепил веки, медленно приподнял голову. Всё вокруг казалось бесцветным и размытым. Он со вздохом откинулся назад, приложившись затылком о твёрдый пол, и тут перед его взглядом промелькнуло лицо. Хотя лицом это можно было назвать лишь весьма отдалённо. Проклятая медицинская маска и жабьи глазёнки. Злоба в одно мгновение вскипела где-то чуть ниже лопаток, и Обито что было силы замахнулся и, не мешкая, провёл удар, метя по ненавистной морде. Скрежет камней ещё не выветрился из его памяти, сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного: утянуть ублюдка за собой. Еле различимый звук хлопка, и перед глазами заметались солнечные зайчики. Учиха поморщился, пытаясь найти силы на ещё один удар, но мерзкие глаза смотрели на него с каким-то непередаваемым остервенелым испугом, а руки как на зло не хотели даже шевелиться.  
\- Обито? – снова этот голос, кому он принадлежит?  
Внезапно всё вокруг начало стремительно приобретать цвет. Обито ощутил себя лежащим на каменном полу в коридоре собственных апартаментов. Здесь, как и всегда, царил полумрак, лампы на потолке источали неяркий желтоватый свет, рассеивающийся в воздухе. Но что слепило его глаза? Дверь. Открытая створка, из-за которой било яркое верхнее освещение.  
\- Обито?  
Какаши сидел на его груди, склонившись к его лицу и упираясь руками в его плечи. Он заслонял собой большую часть света, бьющего из комнаты, из-за этого Обито не мог рассмотреть лица Хатаке, только светлая маска мозолила взгляд.  
\- Да когда ж ты… снимешь это дерьмо… – прошептал Обито, прикрыв глаза.  
\- А… извини, – Какаши завозился на нём, но спустя пару секунд затих. – Что с тобой?  
Обито не знал, что ему ответить. Рассказывать всё сначала? Обвинять? А ведь он к этому скатится, он знал. Не хотелось. Учиха страдальчески заломил брови и вздохнул, попытавшись встать.  
\- Слезь с меня, – прокряхтел он.  
Какаши ойкнул и проворно скатился в сторону, осев на колени. Обито приподнялся, опираясь о пол левой рукой, и повернулся к нему, параллельно нашаривая подходящий угол для опоры. Внезапно он замер, когда заметил, что волосы у Какаши совсем растрёпаны, а глаза какие-то странные: слишком блестящие, красные и воспалённые. Заплаканные? Обито удивился и инстинктивно попытался рвануться к нему, чтобы рассмотреть ближе, но новый приступ боли, хоть и несравнимый с предыдущими, заставил его снова приникнуть к полу и опустить голову. Его взгляд наткнулся на руки Хатаке – испачканные в чём-то, очень грязные. Несмотря на то, что всё вокруг продолжало двоиться и расплываться, в глаза почему-то бросились обломанные ногти. Обито мотнул головой и снова попробовал подняться, но перекатился на колени и оказался напротив распахнутой двери. Нижняя её часть была то ли вымарана чем-то, то ли повреждена, он не мог понять, что за разводы её покрывают и что за рваные полосы, как будто отколупанное покрытие… Он снова перевёл взгляд на Какаши, тот сидел не шелохнувшись, только смотрел на него очень внимательно и еле заметно подрагивал всем телом.  
\- Ты кричал, – прошептал Хатаке, пристально уставившись на него.  
Обито фыркнул и снова пошатнулся, чуть не завалившись набок. Какаши, придерживаясь рукой за стену, довольно прытко встал и протянул ему руку. Что это на его пальцах? Обито поднял взгляд на его лицо, Хатаке улыбался? Но что это на его пальцах? Тёмно-красное, застывшее неровными клочьями. Учиха нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть. Ладонь тем временем протянулась ещё ближе. Обито коснулся тонких холодных пальцев, усмехнувшись.  
\- Дурак, ты не поднимешь.  
Какаши не ответил, только сжал пальцы крепко на его запястье и мягко потянул к себе. Обито, оттолкнулся другой рукой от пола, намереваясь подняться сам, но внезапный рывок Хатаке оказался резче и сильнее, чем он мог ожидать, и спустя мгновение и красочную вспышку боли Учиха уже стоял на ногах.  
\- Не запирай меня больше, – тихо, но твёрдо сказал Какаши, не отпуская его руки.  
\- А если убежишь? – слабо усмехнулся Учиха.  
\- Не убегу, – Хатаке посмотрел на него, наклонив набок голову. – Зачем?  
Эти слова поставили Обито в тупик. Вся эта невозмутимость Хатаке, всё это его поведение, словно он должен быть здесь и нигде более, всё это сбивало с толку и бесило, потому что Обито этого не понимал. Ну не так, не так должен вести себя заложник. Как бы хорошо ни обращались с человеком в чужом месте, для него естественно хотеть домой. Так что ж за дом такой у этого Хатаке, что он предпочитает стоять в коридоре подземных катакомб, сжимая в своих окровавленных пальцах руку одуревшего от таблеток калеки? Обито дёрнул уголком губ, а Какаши тем временем не затыкался.  
\- Что с тобой произошло?  
\- Тебе это не нужно, – отмахнулся Учиха. – Ты вообще не думаешь, что лезешь не в своё дело?  
\- Но я хотел помочь, – Какаши беспомощно уставился на него.  
Обито скользнул взглядом по его руке.  
\- Я вижу, – со вздохом произнёс он. – Только… чем?  
\- Не знаю, – Хатаке сжал пальцы плотнее, Обито чувствовал, что они дрожат. – Я слышал, что ты кричишь, что задыхаешься, я просто хотел помочь…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что я… – начал он было решительно, но запнулся, прошептав только: – Не знаю…  
Обито горько усмехнулся и склонил голову, снова глядя на руку Хатаке и то и дело косясь на дверь. Надо же…  
\- Пойдём, – сказал он наконец.  
\- Куда?  
\- Помоешь, – Учиха неопределённо кивнул в сторону и повёл вцепившегося в него Какаши за собой.  
Путь до спальни был недолгим. Только и надо было миновать пару дверей: кладовую и столовую, которую Обито никогда и не открывал. Какаши шёл чуть позади, позволяя Учихе вести себя, он чувствовал его взгляд, беспокойный, нет, обеспокоенный; он слышал его шаги, лёгкие и неровные.  
\- Пришли, – Обито постарался дёрнуть ручку максимально уверенно, чтобы его химическая неловкость не бросилась в глаза Хатаке, ему не хотелось выглядеть жалким сейчас.  
\- Ух… – выдохнул Какаши, с восхищением глядя на широкую постель, покрывало и одеяла были сбиты, но его это явно не смущало. – А она это…  
\- Что?  
\- Мягкая?  
\- Вроде, – Обито едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Какаши мелкими шагами подошёл и сел на край. Посидев несколько секунд, забрался с ногами, опираясь на руки и пружиня ими, явно проверяя матрас на мягкость.  
\- Нравится? – Учиха прищурился.  
\- Ага. А ты тут живёшь? – вдруг спросил Какаши.  
\- Да.  
\- Выходит, мы соседи? – он слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Не знаю, – Обито удивился его непосредственности. – Скорее, ты у меня в гостях.  
\- Это что, всё твой дом? – Хатаке выглядел искренне поражённым. – Такой большой?  
\- Разве это большой? – Обито хмыкнул. – Ты руку мне покажешь?  
\- Да, – Хатаке с сожалением слез с кровати и протянул ему окровавленную ладонь.  
\- Так не пойдёт, – Обито подтолкнул его к двери в ванную. – Идём, умоешься.  
\- Ты всё разбросал, – рассеянно протянул Какаши, остановившись на пороге.  
Обито заглянул через его плечо в ванную комнату, попутно отметив, что хоть Какаши был довольно худым и казался невысоким, но это не совсем так, просто Хатаке дико сутулится. Обито бы не удивился, окажись Какаши выше него. Но об этом можно было бы поразмысли и позже. Весь пол ванной был усыпал баночками с его таблетками, там же валялись мыло и зубная щётка с пастой, и ещё какая-то чепуха.  
\- Ох, – Учиха нахмурился. – Ну… знаешь, так бывает… со мной.  
\- Ты разозлился? – Какаши не двигался с места, Обито заметил, что он напрягся.  
\- Нет, – зачем-то с успокаивающими нотками произнёс он. – Мне… плохо стало, вот что. Видишь таблетки?  
\- Это обезболивающие, я пил, – отозвался Хатаке.  
\- Ты пил это дерьмо? Зачем?  
\- Не знаю, прописали. Но мне нельзя лекарства. Я соберу, – не дожидаясь его реакции, Какаши присел на корточки и стал собирать пузырьки с пола, складывая их в подол толстовки.  
Закончив подбирать баночки, он поднялся и без слов направился к раковине, затем стал, беря в руку по одной, расставлять их на пустующей полке в аптечке. За этим занятием Хатаке выпрямил спину, и Обито заметил, что был прав, он гораздо выше, чем кажется. От размышлений его отвлёк шум воды. Какаши, склонившись над раковиной, мыл руки. Учиха зачем-то сделал пару шагов вперёд и увидел, что вода окашивается в красный. Ему хотелось приглядеться, что же у Хатаке с руками. Обито почему-то заставляла передёрнуться мысль о том, что он мог выдрать себе ногти. Но в глазах по-прежнему двоилось, рассмотреть ничего не получалось. Обито подошёл вплотную.  
\- Покажи, – он бесцеремонно схватил Какаши за запястье и уставился на его пальцы. Ногти были целы.  
Хатаке вытянул к нему и вторую руку, которую Учиха тоже придирчиво окинул взглядом. Вроде и тут всё в относительном порядке. Почему-то он ощутил облегчение. Ему не хотелось, чтобы что-то в Какаши стало уродливым. Одного глаза хватало с лихвой.  
Обито вздохнул и отстранился, уступая Какаши дорогу в комнату. Тот кивнул, снова ссутулившись, и как-то почти крадучись снова подошёл к кровати. Учиха прислонился к косяку ванной, желая понаблюдать за тем, что же он будет делать дальше. Вся поза Хатаке выражала смятение и интерес, похоже, широкая кровать полностью захватила все его мысли. Обито был готов поспорить, что Какаши смотрит на неё с вожделением.  
\- Ты хочешь полежать или что? – наконец не вытерпел он.  
\- Ну… вообще-то да, было бы неплохо, можно? – Хатаке обернулся.  
\- Валяй, – Обито махнул рукой.  
Упрашивать Какаши не пришлось, через секунду он уже устроился в одеялах и елозил на месте, пытаясь улечься поудобнее.  
\- У тебя такая мебель мягкая, – тихо проговорил он. – Дома я спал на полу. Все думали, что у меня от болезни бессонница. И я думал.  
\- А оказалось? – Обито стало любопытно, на деле он практически ничего не знал о Хатаке и не хотел упускать возможности восполнить этот пробел.  
\- Не знаю, – тот фыркнул. – Но тут это прошло.  
Обито надоело стоять, да и слабость от лекарства давала о себе знать. Он подошёл к кровати и плюхнулся рядом с Какаши. Постель и правда была очень мягкая, едва его голова коснулась подушки, как Учихе дико захотелось спать, он с трудом подавил зевок.  
\- Чем ты болеешь? – спросил Учиха.  
\- Какой-то хернёй, – Какаши прищурился. – Никто не знает.  
\- Это как? Разве так бывает?  
\- Наверное, – тон Хатаке был беззаботным. – А ты?  
Обито не сразу понял вопрос, а потом застопорился над ответом. Он не мог ответить, чем болеет, потому что номинально не болел ничем, его мучили лишь последствия той травмы. Похоже, пауза затянулась, и Какаши вкрадчиво проговорил:  
\- Это из-за меня?  
\- В смысле? – Обито приподнял голову. – Ты ни при чём, сидел себе в комнате…  
\- Нет, – перебил его Хатаке. – Из-за того, что я…  
\- Что?  
\- Жив, – он потупился и стал смотреть на складку одеяла, которое теребил пальцами.  
\- Вообще, – Обито сделал глубокий вдох. – Вообще, да. Ты прав. Но…  
\- Ты винишь меня всякий раз, когда тебе больно?  
\- Я ненавижу тебя всякий раз…  
\- Я знаю, – Какаши придвинулся ближе к нему и упёрся лбом в его бок.  
\- Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе об этом, только не сегодня, – Обито устало пробормотал, с трудом ворочая языком. – И сейчас я тебя не ненавижу. Не знаю, может, тебе так будет спокойнее.  
\- И я тебя не ненавижу, – донеслось до него уже почти сквозь сон.  
Обито хотел было что-то ответить, то ли удивиться, то ли возразить, но резкий приступ дрёмы не дал ему даже открыть рта, он бессильно уронил голову на подушку. Последним, что он почувствовал, было лёгкое давление на грудь. Похоже, Какаши положил голову на него, но открывать глаза, чтобы убедиться в этом, не было никаких сил.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Обито, – Какаши звал его полушёпотом.  
Учиха попытался открыть глаза, но потерпел неудачу. Голова гудела, в горле плескалось липкое чувство тошноты. Откуда-то, будто через вату, доносилось ритмичное гудение. Он положил ладонь на своё лицо и помассировал пальцами веки.  
\- Обито, проснись, пожалуйста, – в голосе Какаши послышались нотки паники, Учиха почувствовал лёгкий толчок в плечо, гудение стало ближе. – Тебе звонит кто-то…  
Последние слова Хатаке в одно мгновение стряхнули с него сон. Обито резко сел в кровати и еле слушающимися руками схватил протянутый ему телефон. На дисплее светилось какое-то короткое слово, которое двоилось и расползалось в его будто бы забитых песком глазах. «Зецу» – вот это слово, Обито знал. Как знал и то, зачем друг ему звонит сейчас. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что он всё на свете проспал. Проспал запланированную встречу с исполнителями, и они снова отчитались перед его правой рукой. Будьте прокляты, таблетки. Будь проклято это уродливое тело. Будь ты проклят, Хатаке Какаши.  
Обито рывком соскочил с постели, отбросив телефон в сторону и схватил Какаши за воротник толстовки, увлекая в коридор, а потом – к гостевой комнате. Тот, кажется, пытался что-то лопотать или даже возражал, но Обито не слушал. Он с коротким рыком втолкнул его в дверь и захлопнул её изо всех сил, в следующий момент уже повернув дважды накануне оставленный в замочной скважине ключ.  
Чёрт бы побрал вчерашний приступ боли. Обито ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым, уязвимым, выпитым до дна этой болью, тем более перед кем-то ещё. А ведь Хатаке всё видел. И самое страшное, что он сам ему позволил. Ну, пусть не всё, но достаточно. Обито стало мерзко. Мерзко смотреть на себя в зеркало за чисткой зубов, мерзко причёсывать свои волосы, мерзко видеть себя без одежды. Ему казалось, что от него до сих пор несёт резкой химической вонью от переработанных анаболиков.  
Немного придя в себя, он набрал номер Зецу, трубку сняли незамедлительно.  
\- Оклемался, братишка? – вместо приветствия пропел друг.  
\- Зецу, откуда…  
\- Я был у тебя в кабинете, пришлось прибраться...  
Прибраться? Да, наверное, вчера Обито наломал дров, мечась от боли как загнанный зверь. Он учинил погром и в ванной… Но почему тогда его зубная щётка стояла в стаканчике на полке вместе с тюбиком пасты. Мыло в мыльнице. И ничего не валяется под ногами?  
\- Обито? Приём! Вас вызывает орбитальная станция Зецу! Приём! Ответьте! У нас проблемы!  
\- Какие проблемы? – выпалил Обито, он отвлёкся от разговора, задумавшись, и сейчас испытал приступ паники, о каких проблемах говорит его друг?  
\- Никаких, – засмеялся тот. – Шутка. К тебе тут пришли гости, я их развлекаю. – Тут он резко сменил тон на угрожающий и понизил голос: – И уже заебался, поэтому тащи свой обдолбанный зад сюда и забирай их на все четыре стороны.  
Обито тихо выругался и прервал разговор. Он был прав, исполнители прибыли и снова их встретил Зецу. Почему в его жизни всё всегда происходит через жопу? Обито раздосадовано рыкнул и оправил пиджак. Его вид оставлял желать лучшего, но хотя бы одежда не мятая, и на том спасибо.

* * *  
В маленьком помещении, которое Зецу использовал в качестве личного кабинета, сегодня царила неимоверная давка. Обычно он и один с трудом умещался в этой каморке, до потолка забитой бумагами и всякими безделушками, а на этот раз тут толпились ещё три человека, и Обито с порога едва не влетел в эту кучу малу. Ему стоило немалых усилий удержать лицо и скрыть своё удивление.  
\- Почему не в приёмной? – холодно осведомился Учиха.  
\- К вам пришли, господин Учиха, вы и принимайте, – откликнулся Зецу, делая вид, что увлечён просмотром каких-то бумаг. Всё бы ничего, но он держал папку кверху ногами.  
Обито окинул взглядом собравшихся. Зецу сидел за столом, на его лице играло выражение нашкодившего ребёнка, он то и дело хитро поглядывал на Учиху. Помимо него в кабинете находилось ещё трое парней: рыжий верзила, головой едва не подпирающий потолок, угрюмый брюнет невысокого роста и тощий паренёк со зверской мордой и неестественно белыми волосами до плеч. «Парик», – пронеслось в голове у Обито. Эта троица периодически переглядывалась и иногда, как будто сговорившись, косилась на него. Конечно же Учиха узнал одного из них – Саске, мальчишкой покинувшего семью, предавшего её, вытершего ноги о все её порядки и традиции. Это имя коробило Обито, ему не хотелось вспоминать ни что-либо с ним связанное, ни его самого. Учиха недовольно поморщился, абстрагируясь, но в следующий момент подобрался и резко повернулся к посетителям.  
\- Идёмте, – он коротко кивнул, обращаясь к ним и, пятясь, вышел из кабинета.  
Они миновали несколько широких ярко освещённых коридоров, и Обито открыл дверь приёмной, которая нередко исполняла и роль комнаты для переговоров. Парни сиротливо стояли у самого входа, пока Обито вольготно расположился в глубоком кожаном кресле.  
\- Не стойте, присаживайтесь, – он указал рукой на стулья, расположенные вдоль длинного стола.  
Первым отмер брюнет, он кивнул товарищам и сел на ближайший из стульев. Остальные последовали его примеру. Три пары глаз выжидающе уставились на Обито, он вопросительно наклонил голову, подавая им знак начать разговор. Первым не выдержал парень с белыми волосами, он некоторое время косился на своих спутников, но наконец отрывисто заговорил.  
\- Господин Орочимару прислал нас по вашему распоряжению. Вы сказали, что подпишите бумаги для него, если мы отчитается, – было слышно, что он очень волнуется.  
\- Почему вы не отчитались, когда выполнили поручение? – Обито нахмурился.  
\- Мы пришли туда, куда нам было сказано, но вас не было, – беловолосый запнулся и беспомощно посмотрел по сторонам.  
Ему на помощь пришёл брюнет:  
\- Думаете, мы не знаем, кто такой Чёрный? Он ваша правая рука и доверенное лицо, мы рассудили, что можем ответить перед ним, тем более что он следил за исполнением.  
\- Следил за исполнением? – Учиха прищурился, о чём говорит этот парнишка?  
\- Хотите нас проверить? – спросил тот. – Мы видели Чёрного перед домом цели. Он провёл там почти два дня. Поэтому мы опоздали… Но нам не предъявили претензий, значит, всё так и планировалось.  
Обито ощущал себя сбитым с толку. Но до него вдруг совершенно внезапно дошло, что, и правда, в тот момент, когда эти контрабандисты уже приступили к реализации похищения, Зецу тоже направился в городок, чтобы собрать информацию о Какаши. Судя по всему, они пересеклись, а ребята приняли его добровольный визит туда за слежку.  
\- Давайте по порядку, – вздохнул Учиха. – Вы были готовы забрать цель, когда увидели Чёрного и решили повременить. Что было дальше, когда он пропал из виду?  
\- Мы поняли, что он контролирует наши действия, – начал было брюнет, но замялся, словно подбирая слова.  
\- Нас никогда не пасла такая шишка, – непосредственно признался беловолосый. – Мы сразу поняли, что дело серьёзное.  
Рыжий громила авторитетно кивнул, опасливо косясь на Обито.  
\- Когда он скрылся из виду, мы приняли это как сигнал к началу операции, - наконец заговорил брюнет. – Начинало смеркаться, и мы, не привлекая внимания, подошли к двери в его квартиру, постучали… – он замолчал.  
Обито напрягся, ожидая услышать не самые приятные подробности. В глубине души он начал жалеть, что затеял этот разговор, только сейчас он понял, что ему придётся узнать как минимум об избиении Какаши. Представлять это не хотелось, поэтому Обито приготовился никак не реагировать на дальнейшие слова парня.  
\- В общем, он нам открыл, – отмер тот. – А дальше…  
\- Что было дальше? – спросил Учиха сурово, на самом деле за этой суровостью он пытался скрыть очень некстати появившуюся в голосе то ли от химического похмелья, то ли от волнения дрожь.  
\- Мы вошли, упёрли ему пистолет в морду, положили на пол, вот, он его держал, – брюнет кивнул на громилу, тот снова авторитетно кивнул. – Он лёг, вообще не сопротивлялся, мы собрались вязать его и валить, но тут он сказал, что болеет. Тогда-то мы и поняли, почему Чёрный глаз не спускал ни с нас, ни с него. Вы ничего не сказали о задании, но глупо было бы полагать, что вы поручите что-то простое, – он примолк, чуть спустя добавив: – За такие-то деньги…  
Обито усмехнулся. Его начинала интриговать эта история.  
\- Я всё время следовал за ним и ни на секунду не упускал из виду, держал его на мушке, – с нотками бахвальства заявил беловолосый. – Он вёл себя покладисто, мы решили тоже прикинуться паиньками. Дали ему собраться.  
\- Что? – Обито поперхнулся.  
\- Собраться дали, вещи уложить, лекарства, – паренёк весь подобрался, но продолжал говорить. – Он сказал, что плохо себя чувствует, показал рецепты, ампулы… Мы дали ему позвонить врачу.  
\- Врачу? – Учиха вздёрнул брови.  
\- Я держал его на мушке! – пискнул беловолосый. – Ничего лишнего он не ляпнул. Но мы поняли, что вам он нужен в целости. Если бы он сдох по дороге от какого-нибудь припадка, вы бы никого по головке не погладили… К тому же эта маска. Здоровый человек её не напялит. Потом мы помогли ему выкинуть мусор, закрыть мебель, оно так будет смотреться, как будто он свалил на отдых в какую-нибудь Окинаву!  
\- Мда, – Обито подпёр щёку рукой. – И как доехали?  
\- Нормально, - простодушно откликнулся парень. – Везли его так, чтобы он ничего не видел, арендовали фургончик. Оттуда его уже Чёрный забрал. Обогнал нас видимо на последних поворотах.  
\- Значит, сам забрал? – Обито насторожился.  
\- Лично, – с гордостью пробасил громила и весомо кивнул собственным словам.  
\- И вы не говорили цели, куда и зачем его везёте? – Обито уже был готов к любому ответу.  
\- Мы что, дураки? – как-то обиженно протянул до этого долго отмалчивавшийся брюнет.  
\- С вас станется, – Учиха хмыкнул.  
\- Мы ему даже про похищение не сказали, просто на пол и всё, – деловито заявил беловолосый. – Но он же больной, они всегда за жизнь держатся вместо того, чтобы сдохнуть уже и не мучиться.  
Обито не без труда подавил ухмылку. Этот белобрысый мальчишка был забавным. Он выглядел нарочито по-бандитски, обычно так рисуются новички в кланах якудза и других более или менее весомых группировках, но в первом же бою от ярко-крашеных волос остаются только клочки, а наглая ухмылка становится щербатой.  
\- Ладно, я поверю вам, – тихо сказал он, отгоняя ненужные мысли. – Но учтите, если вы соврали, я спущу на вас Чёрного вместе с его сворой, и от вас мокрого места не останется. И не только от вас.  
Пока Обито подписывал бумаги, в комнате царило напряжённое молчание. Едва документы были готовы, брюнет цепко ухватил их и, кивнув товарищам, немедленно поспешившим за ним, покинул приёмную.  
Обито так и подмывало пойти к Зецу прямо сейчас и задать ему пару вопросов, и он не видел перед собой никаких препятствий.  
Друга он застал на том же месте практически в той же позе, только в руках вместо перевёрнутой папки тот держал мужской журнал.  
\- Быстро ты, – протянул он, откладывая своё чтиво в сторону.  
\- Быстро, – согласился Обито. – Скажи-ка мне, дружище, ты отвёл его на мой этаж?  
\- А кому ещё ты бы позволил вторгаться в святыню? – Зецу часто заморгал.  
\- Справедливо. Ты его связывал?  
\- М… да.  
\- Когда?  
\- Это имеет значение? – Зецу хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Когда?! – Обито повысил голос.  
\- Незадолго до твоего прихода, – нехотя проговорил друг. – Он был плох, если быть до конца откровенным.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Похоже, ему плохо даются длительные путешествия, – Зецу вздохнул. – Не знаю. Он кричал, и я дал ему твоих пилюль. Самую малость.  
\- Почему кричал? – Обито удивился, при нём Какаши всегда вёл себя очень тихо.  
\- Я сперва решил, что ему больно, – Зецу задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по крышке стола. – Потом подумал, что он напуган. Не знаю, но таблетки его поначалу успокоили, а потом… его долго рвало. Он пытался мне что-то сказать, а я сидел рядом и следил, чтобы он не захлебнулся. Помнишь, и ты тоже как-то раз нажрался в универе, – он хохотнул.  
Обито поморщился. Он плохо помнил тот эпизод, да и вспоминать не хотелось. Зецу же тем временем продолжал:  
\- Мы поболтали, я принёс ему еды, воды дал попить, показал что где…  
\- О чём поболтали?  
\- О погоде, – усмехнулся Зецу. – Я спросил у него, чем он болеет.  
\- И чем?  
\- Он не знает. А в ампулах, что он привёз, какой-то детоксикант. Ему почти ничего нельзя из еды. Это я разузнал, потом сообщил повару. Что ещё… – Зецу задумался.  
\- А обо мне вы говорили?  
\- Нахрена? – Зецу выглядел искренне недоумевающим.  
\- А зачем ты узнавал у него про диету, если думал, что я собираюсь его убить? – вдруг спросил Обито.  
\- Ой, божечки, не смеши меня. Я тебя знаю, – захихикал Зецу. – И вот ещё что, – он нырнул под стол и закопошился в нижних ящиках. – Задай ему жару.  
С этими словами Зецу протянул Обито джойстик и упаковку с диском, похожую на те, что он сам недавно покупал для Какаши вместе с приставкой.  
\- Это что? – изумлённо выпалил он.  
\- Сам разберёшься, – Зецу подмигнул. – Ну или он тебя научит.


	11. Chapter 11

На весь оставшийся день Обито решил дать себе отгул. Временами он с упоением окунался в бумажную волокиту, но всегда помнил одно: вся эта так называемая работа оставалась его личной инициативой, занятием, призванным убить его время и отвлечь от назойливых мыслей. Настоящей работой занимались другие люди, которыми руководил Зецу. Всё, чем владел Обито в своём клане – это кровь. Прямое отношение к роду извечных повелителей, правящей верхушки, местных божков: Учих. Не все Учихи оставались в семье, кое-кто отправлялся на вольные хлеба по собственной инициативе или спасаясь бегством, род постепенно редел, но традиция оставалась неизменной: на троне должен был восседать чистокровный представитель изначальной семьи. Большего от Обито не требовалось. С одной стороны это было даром: давало ему возможность прожигать свою жизнь так, как он считал нужным. С другой стороны – проклятьем: Обито чувствовал себя бесполезным придатком, картонным королём, тенью Зецу, нет… тенью Чёрного. Жестокого исполнителя, жёсткого лидера, хваткого дельца и ушлого мафиози. Жалкая тень, которая исчезнет, едва солнце достигнет зенита. Истлеет пеплом, забытая. Тень, отсутствия которой вскорости никто не заметит.  
Думать обо всём этом не хотелось. Не хотелось представлять, как Зецу однажды, повернувшись своей чёрной стороной, смерит его своим звериным взглядом и столкнёт с дутого пьедестала… И Обито рухнет камнем вниз, канет в бесконечное одиночество и забытьё, утонет в тенях и захлебнётся болью.  
Мрачные мысли заставили его ускорить шаг, и в лифт Обито ворвался уже почти бегом. Он тяжело дышал, когда шарил дрожащими пальцами по панели управления, судорожно прижимая к себе джойстик и упаковку с игрой. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, настолько уязвимым. Никогда раньше он не вспоминал родителей. Никогда раньше не нуждался в поддержке настолько, как в этот момент. Он и сам не понимал, откуда пришли все эти тёмные измышления. Скорее всего их пробудили лекарства, всегда неохотно возвращающие власть над его телом и рассудком. Так или иначе, он был просто обязан заткнуть глотки назойливым мыслям. Обито буквально вломился в свою спальню и с разгону плюхнулся на не застеленную кровать, откинув свою ношу на подушки.  
Его всегда размеренный, простой и предсказуемый мир начинал казаться запутанным лабиринтом с монстрами, затаившимися на каждом углу. Он знал свою боль и своё тело достаточно хорошо, чтобы зажмуривать глаза и накрывать ладонями уши, пока эта иллюзия не уляжется, не укроется в его подсознании, ворча и поскрёбывая когтями. Она всегда являлась на запах этих сильных обезболивающих и плотно гнездилась в нём, рыла норы и выедала по кускам, не желая убираться прочь. Обито слишком ярко помнил позорные и гадкие моменты, когда обвинял своего единственного друга в предательстве, когда пытался намеренно причинить ему вред. Зецу всегда говорил, что это ничего, что он всё понимает. Но на дне души Учихи оставался гнилой осадок. И, когда лекарствам приходило время вмешаться в его кровь, осадок поднимался сизой мутью, мешая думать, мешая видеть и слышать, плескался в голове и хрипел в лёгких страхом и паранойей. Обито всегда оставался один на один с этой бедой, но сейчас-то он не один. Стоит ему только захотеть, и он попадёт в дружелюбную компанию. А если что-то пойдёт не так, он надавит, и компания станет приветливее.  
Он решительно поднялся с кровати и скинул пиджак на пол. Он больше не понадобится. Химическая дурнота заставляла ощущать несуществующую жару, и преть Обито не собирался. Он, покачнувшись, толкнул дверь и вывалился в коридор. Нетвёрдым шагом Учиха дошёл до самого конца, облокотился на косяк гостевой и принялся шарить в кармане в поисках ключа. А вот и он. Обито ухмыльнулся и с первого раза вставил его в замочную скважину и, немного помедлив, повернул дважды. Он смело открыл створку. Какаши был на месте. А где ему ещё быть? Обито не знал, что задумал его бывший одноклассник, но он в восторге от мягкой мебели и закрытой комнаты, его кормят в соответствии с диетой, у него есть приставка и, по сути, личная квартира. Учитывая, что всё это дал ему Обито, ему придётся быть услужливым.  
Ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, Учиха хлопнул дверью. Какаши подпрыгнул на диване и спустил ноги на пол. Похоже, до этого он то ли дремал, то ли о чём-то крепко задумался.  
\- Ты так рано сегодня, – в бесцветном голосе Хатаке безошибочно угадывалась радость.  
Обито смерил его оценивающим взглядом. Снова эта идиотская маска. Она скрывала нижнюю часть лица Какаши, а чёлка – мутный левый глаз. Впечатление можно было составить разве что только по правому глазу, ничем не прикрытому. Он был прищурен и блестел, бровь поднята. Наверное, Хатаке и впрямь рад ему.  
\- Хочу тебя спросить, – начал Обито, подходя ближе и глядя на Какаши сверху вниз. – Как ты попал сюда?  
Хатаке, видимо, не ожидал такого вопроса. Он поперхнулся и вопросительно наклонил голову набок. Обито мысленно потёр руки, выходит, он не ошибся, предположив, что все вокруг лукавят. И он верно выбрал Какаши в качестве самого слабого звена этой цепочки. Ему незачем хранить чужие тайны, он расколется очень, очень быстро.  
\- Чего молчишь? – Учиха даже не пытался скрыть торжествующей интонации. – Язык проглотил? Отвечай!  
\- Меня… – Какаши потупился. – Меня привезли.  
\- В глаза мне смотри, – Учиха сел рядом с ним на диван, закинув его ноги обратно на сиденье и своим бедром придавив его к спинке, и ухватил пальцами за подбородок. – Кто привёз? Что сказали?  
\- Я не знаю, кто они, похитители наверное, их так называют? – Хатаке вздёрнул бровь, глядя на него как побитая собака.  
\- Сколько? Какие? Что говорили? – твердил Обито.  
\- Трое. Один очень высокий и здоровый такой, другой поменьше, чернявый и ещё один… забавный, – Какаши едва заметно прищурился. – У него волосы, наверное, ненастоящие. И он много орал.  
\- Что. Они. Говорили. – по слову отчеканил Учиха.  
\- Я не помню… – Какаши выглядел слегка недоумевающим. – Чтобы я шёл с ними, кажется, и не шумел.  
\- И только? Я знаю, что ты привёз вещи. И знаю, что запечатал квартиру. И знаю про звонок. Что они тебе говорили?  
\- Они со всем соглашались. Я предупредил их, что болею… – Хатаке сглотнул. – Они дали собраться. Я… тянул время…  
\- Что? – Обито удивился его последним словам.  
\- Тянул время, – повторил Какаши. – Я боялся.  
\- Кого? Их?  
\- Нет.  
\- Меня?  
\- Почему?  
\- Они сказали, что отвезут тебя ко мне? – Обито крепко сжал пальцы на его подбородке.  
Какаши поморщился и ответил не сразу.  
\- Они вообще ничего не сказали о том, куда меня денут.  
\- Тогда чего ты испугался?  
\- Выйти, – Какаши прикрыл глаза.  
\- И всё?  
\- Для тебя это, может, «и всё», а для меня… – он запнулся. – Я испугался.  
\- Если они ничего не сказали, нахрена ты собрал шмотки? Думал, что везут на курорт? – Обито хохотнул, но в следующую секунду ему стало стыдно.  
Какаши посмотрел на него с укоризной и тихо проговорил:  
\- Мне было всё равно. Но если я решился выйти за дверь, я хотел… я думал, – он ненадолго замолчал, но, видимо, собравшись с духом, продолжил: – Я не знал, кому я мог понадобиться и зачем. Но… Это мог быть единственный раз, когда я вообще покину свой дом. И я просто взял с собой вещи… Как будто это путешествие. Чтобы не бояться.  
\- И по дороге они ничего не говорили? – Учиха чуть ослабил хватку.  
\- Нет, только спрашивали, как я себя чувствую.  
\- И как? – зачем-то спросил Обито, как будто собирался поддержать светскую беседу.  
\- Я не ел ничего и не мог пить из-за… из-за страха, знаешь, – Какаши беспомощно посмотрел на него. – Я слышал звуки снаружи, и меня трясло. А потом этот… ну, забавный, он дал мне газировки. Я не пил её никогда. Разве что только в самом детстве, до того как… ну, заболел. Она была вкусной. Но мне нельзя…  
\- И что было дальше? – Обито был заинтересован, он и представить не мог, что кому-то в мире нельзя пить газировку.  
\- Я дальше почти ничего не помню. Мне стало очень плохо и я не мог открыть глаза, было больно и холодно, – Какаши вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд в сторону, но Обито хмыкнул и тот снова посмотрел на него. – Помню только странного человека. У него было лицо такое…  
\- Чёрное наполовину? – не выдержал Учиха.  
\- Да, – Какаши слегка кивнул. – А откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Знакомый. Это родинка у него, – почему-то с улыбкой отозвался Обито.  
\- Ой… - Хатаке выглядел искренне изумлённым. – Правда? Вот уж, я думал, у меня блямба на подбородке…  
Эти слова рассмешили Обито, он тихо хихикнул, думая о нелепости этой ситуации и представляя, как Зецу пытался бы скрыть своё лицо, если бы стеснялся родинки. Носил бы бумажный пакет из супермаркета?  
\- Почему смеёшься? – глаз Хатаке посерьёзнел.  
\- Да так, – Обито косо зыркнул в его сторону. – И что этот чёрный человек тебе говорил?  
\- Не знаю… мне было стыдно и плохо… Сильно тошнило, и я не мог встать, – Какаши вздохнул. – Он сидел со мной, потом отвёл сюда, на этот диван. Дал воды. Он говорил что-то всё это время, но я не помню ни слова. Кажется, просто что-то вроде «всё хорошо» или «всё образуется».  
\- А потом? Он тебя связал?  
\- Да. Он сказал, что так надо, но у меня всё равно не было сил возражать. Я хотел уснуть и знал, что у меня получится, даже если он подвесит меня к потолку.  
\- А потом…  
\- А потом ты пришёл, – Какаши распахнул глаз шире. – Я узнал тебя сразу. Хотел сказать что-то, не помню, но так тошнило и… нож…  
Обито снова стало стыдно. Теперь он сам боролся с желанием отвести взгляд. Смотреть в глаза Хатаке не хотелось.  
\- Как ты меня узнал? – наконец с трудом выдавил он. – Я ведь… хм… изменился немного.  
\- Ну… – Какаши потупился, не скрытая маской часть его щёк ощутимо порозовела. – Я… как бы тебе сказать… узнал…  
\- Как?  
\- Я… – Хатаке снова замолчал, не договорив.  
Обито ощутил такое любопытство, что готов был сейчас открутить Какаши голову и лично изучить её содержимое, но тот продолжил внезапно:  
\- Видел твои фотографии.  
\- Где? – Учиха опешил.  
\- В интернете. На твоей странице, я смотрел…  
\- На кой чёрт?  
\- Я давно хотел тебе написать, знаешь… – Какаши снова вздохнул. – Только не знал, что и как. Я понимаю…  
\- Что ты понимаешь?  
\- Что доставил тебе уйму проблем. Но…  
Эта манера Хатаке замолкать на самом интересном месте начала понемногу нервировать Учиху.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Мне сложно о таком говорить, – Какаши чуть прищурился. – Но ты был, пожалуй, моим единственным другом.  
\- Каким ещё другом? – в недоумении выпалил Обито.  
\- Не знаю… – Какаши дёрнул плечом. – Мне так казалось. Ты садился рядом со мной и Рин. Я, конечно, понимал, что ты хочешь поболтать с ней, но не уходил. Это, наверное, было гадко с моей стороны… Но мне хотелось оставаться там, где вы. И потом ты… это…  
\- Что?  
\- Спас меня, – Хатаке замолчал. В этот раз надолго.  
Обито испытующе буравил его взглядом, но Какаши не говорил ни слова.  
\- Я много думал об этом, – вдруг хрипло сказал он. – Ты был здоров, был, кажется, влюблён… в Рин. И выбрал… это. Из-за меня рискнул жизнью. И я… не знаю, как это возможно. Мне хотелось думать, что ты был моим другом. И что моя жизнь значит что-то… для кого-то… для… тебя.  
Хатаке снова замолчал, понурившись. Обито отпустил руку. Он чувствовал себя оглушённым и совершенно сбитым с толку. Получается, что всё то время, которое он ненавидел Хатаке, тот думал о нём и был благодарен?  
\- Я часто бывал на твоей странице и порывался написать хоть что-нибудь, – снова заговорил Какаши, не поднимая головы. – Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Только не знал, что я смогу сделать. Я чувствовал себя бесполезным. И мне было стыдно, что тогда ты выбрал мою жизнь.  
Ему хотелось что-нибудь ответить, но Обито как будто окаменел. В его голове беспорядочно носились какие-то обрывки мыслей, но он не мог ухватить ни одну.  
\- И когда они пришли, – проговорил Какаши еле слышно. – Когда они… сказали идти с ними. Я просто пошёл. Я думал, что это конец моей никчемной жизни, думал о тебе и о Рин. О том, что, может быть, вы были бы счастливы, если бы меня… не было. А потом… ты стоял передо мной злой. И я ничего не мог сказать. Сделать. Как всегда.  
Хатаке уронил голову на грудь и всхлипнул.  
\- Слушай, – несмело пробормотал Обито. – А почему ты вообще… ну, перестал выходить? В школе ты и гулял, я видел.  
\- Я ноги сломал, – ответил Какаши и снова всхлипнул. – Тогда, тоже под камнями.  
\- Задели всё-таки?  
\- Ага… И я сидел дома. Мне сказали, что тебя больше нет. Или я так понял. И потом, даже когда ноги прошли, я всем врал, что мне больно, потому что не хотел больше в школу. Мне было стыдно приходить туда. И страшно. И незачем. И не к кому.  
\- И так двенадцать лет?  
\- Я даже не заметил, как они прошли, – Хатаке поднял на него взгляд. – Как один долгий и душный день, знаешь…  
Обито неопределённо кивнул. Его жизнь тоже напоминала ему один долгий и душный день. События быстро забывались под пеленой боли и лекарств, временные границы размывались, воспоминания спутывались. Он молча смотрел на Какаши, понимая, что ему попросту нечего сказать. К такому он не был готов. Он не ожидал услышать от него подобную исповедь и не представлял, как можно отреагировать на эти слова. В одном Обито не сомневался: Какаши был честен с ним. Эта мысль словно уколола его, отрезвив. Паника и паранойя незаметно улеглись за разговором, теперь он был свободен от химических сомнений, пусть даже на время. Обито отодвинулся к краю дивана, освобождая место для Какаши, тот с благодарностью посмотрел на него из-под чёлки и, повозившись, сел удобнее.  
\- Один долгий и душный день на двоих всяко веселее, – Учиха попытался ему улыбнуться, но шрамы мешали и улыбка получилась наверное глупой.  
Какаши прищурился и склонил голову набок. Он доверчиво подсел чуть ближе к Учихе, коснувшись его бедра своим и выжидающего посмотрел ему в глаза. Обито почувствовал себя немного неловко. Хатаке наклонился к его уху, задев шершавой маской его кожу, и прошептал:  
\- Я никогда не думал, что смогу вот так просто сидеть рядом с тобой…  
\- Пожалуйста, – сквозь зубы процедил Обито. – Сними это дерьмо…  
Хатаке ойкнул и сдёрнул маску.  
\- Извини, я привык носить её даже дома… – он потупился.  
\- Зачем? Вроде я от тебя ничем не заразился, - Учиха пожал плечами.  
\- Я могу заразиться, ко мне ходила медсестра, она контактирует с больными.  
\- Но ведь здесь её нет, – вкрадчиво проговорил Обито.  
\- Я просто не привык, – Какаши чуть приподнял голову.  
\- Тебе здесь нравится? – Обито в упор посмотрел на Хатаке, в ответ тот энергично закивал. – Хочешь остаться?  
\- Хочу, – Какаши произнёс как-то несмело, как будто побаивался какой-то издёвки за вопросом Учихи.  
\- А почему? – Обито приподнял одну бровь. – Из-за мягкого дивана?  
\- Кровать мягче, – мечтательно протянул Хатаке.  
\- Так из-за этого?  
\- Нет, – Какаши мотнул головой. – Я… я так до конца не уверен, хочешь ли ты меня видеть, но если хочешь, я бы хотел остаться с… тобой. Ты можешь забрать диван, если не веришь, – припечатал он серьёзным тоном.  
От Обито не укрылся его мимолётный полный сожаления взгляд на подлокотник.  
\- Ты и приставку можешь забрать тоже, – сказал он ещё увереннее.  
Обито в очередной раз стало стыдно. Он не знал, что на него нашло. После всего того, что рассказал ему Какаши, думать о том, что он продался за мягкую мебель. Хорош гусь. Надо было срочно исправлять ситуацию, но Обито знал, что он не мастак в беседах.  
\- Чего молчишь? – Какаши смотрел на него с недоумением.  
Ничего не ответив, Обито резко прижал его к спинке дивана и поцеловал. Это не было вызовом на слабо, как в прошлый раз, этого поцелуя он по-настоящему хотел. Учиха уверенно вторгался своим языком в рот Хатаке, как будто напористо его потрахивая. Какаши отвечал ему охотно, вцепляясь своими губами в его и жадно принимая в себя. Его холодные пальцы ворошили волосы на затылке Обито, ногти то и дело грозились вонзиться в кожу. Это было так остро, так желанно, что по позвоночнику Учихи спускались мурашки.  
Наконец отстранившись, Обито замер, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Какаши. Его глаза были томно полуприкрыты, щёки едва заметно порозовели, а припухшие губы манили к себе. Сейчас его родинка выглядела как-то особенно по-блядски. Обито усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что Какаши верно поступал, нося маску и сидя дома годы напролёт. Увидь его кто-нибудь с этой распутной харей, пустили бы по кругу его нежную задницу, а может и не единожды.  
Одним грубым движением Обито опрокинул его на диван и придавил сверху. Какаши смотрел на него похотливо, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу. Учиха боднул его лбом в плечо, нашаривая рукой его ширинку и пытаясь расстегнуть молнию. Получилось не сразу, каждая секунда промедления казалась вечностью, но наконец джинсы были благополучно приспущены, и пальцы Обито коснулись разгорячённой плоти. Какаши охнул и выгнулся ему навстречу. Обито хотелось, ох, как хотелось, развернуть его и выебать в задницу, получив всё возможное удовольствие. Но мысли о том, что это может навредить, портили всё предвкушение. К тому же лицо Хатаке ему тоже нравилось, и хотелось понаблюдать за ним не меньше, чем присунуть.  
Учиха медленно водил пальцами по его члену, глядя на то, как Хатаке опускает веки и прикусывает губы. Слушал его сбившееся дыхание, то и дело срывающееся на еле различимый стон. Он охотно подмахивал бёдрами, но Обито забавляло прижимать его к дивану, ограничивая подвижность. В такие моменты Хатаке надувал щёки и, хмурясь, отводил взгляд в сторону, но уже через секунду начинал снова судорожно пытаться вбиться в его кулак поплотней. Стоны становились всё громче, Какаши изо всех сил вцепился в его загривок своими острыми пальцами и прильнул к нему грудью, когда Обито неожиданно для самого себя как следует сжал его член. Хатаке громко охнул и замер, тихонько поскуливая и умоляюще глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Попросишь? – с усмешкой спросил Обито.  
\- Пожалуйста? – с вопросительной интонацией прошептал Хатаке.  
Учиха усмехнулся и придавил его весом к дивану, сжав его ещё чуть сильнее.  
\- Пожалуйста! – выкрикнул Какаши, царапая его по спине.  
Выдохнув, Обито ослабил хватку и энергично заработал кистью. Какаши зарычал и, не обращая внимания на его попытки удержать, стал просто неистово долбиться в него. Внезапно он замер, прикрыв глаза, а Учиха ощутил на пальцах тёплую влагу. Несколько секунд Какаши не двигался, даже, кажется, не дышал, а потом опустил голову на подлокотник и разомкнул веки. Взгляд его был донельзя довольным. Обито, прищурившись, наблюдал, как он ошалело оглядывается по сторонам, а потом, словно с трудом концентрируя взгляд, снова пытается смотреть на него.  
Когда Какаши зашевелился под ним, Учиха приподнялся, облокачиваясь на руку, чтобы позволить ему двигаться.  
\- Оклемался?  
\- Похоже, – Хатаке смущённо улыбнулся.  
\- На колени вставай и, ну, ты знаешь, что делать, – осклабился Обито.  
Какаши, покорно соскользнув с дивана, пристроился у него между ног, когда Обито ткнул ему в лицо свою ладонь.  
\- Оближи сперва.  
Тот жадно провёл языком сначала по самой ладони, а потом дочиста облизал и обсосал каждый палец, то и дело поглядывая на него из-под серых ресниц. Покончив с этим Хатаке сам расстегнул молнию на его брюках и, приспустив с него одежду, начал руками гладить его уже и так стоящий член.  
\- Чё, ртом противно? – скривился Учиха.  
Какаши нахмурился, но, ничего не сказав, послушно прильнул к губами к головке. Обито уже было потянулся к его затылку, чтобы, как и в прошлый раз, слегка помочь, но Хатаке, не дожидаясь его, быстро насадился сам. Резкое наслаждение заполнило его целиком. Хриплое дыхание Какаши отдавалось пульсацией в теле, это ощущение сводило с ума, заставляло напряжённо вколачиваться в эту узкую глотку и вцепляться пальцами в спутанные серые волосы. Иногда Хатаке резко отстранялся, чтобы вдохнуть, Обито тотчас нетерпеливо подавался навстречу, упираясь в его нёбо, пытался войти глубже. Но Какаши брал сам. В этот раз он вёл себя уверенней, хотя было всё ещё заметно, что иногда он отчаянно импровизирует, пытаясь не задохнуться и не блевануть. Сокращения его глотки от спазмов только ещё сильнее заводили Обито. Почувствовав, что разрядка уже совсем близка, он наконец схватил Хатаке за уши и насадил на себя так сильно, как только смог войти. Судорога прошлась по горлу Какаши, принимающему горячую сперму. Едва Учихе стоило отпустить его, как Хатаке отпрянул, завалившись на спину и закашлялся, зажимая рот.  
Пожалуй, это было лишним. Какаши не сразу и с видимым трудом поднялся на четвереньки и стоял так, тяжело дыша и капая вязкой слюной на ковёр.  
\- Извини, – ляпнул Обито, глядя на него.  
\- Да ничего, – хрипло отозвался тот и снова зажал рот рукой.  
Учиха, застегнув брюки, опустился к нему и, бережно подхватив под грудь, помог подняться. Какаши явно было сложно удержаться на ногах, он покачивался и то и дело оседал. Обито крепко держал его за плечи, пока его дыхание не выровнялось и он не перестал морщиться от дурноты.  
\- Можно я сяду? – прошептал Какаши, в очередной раз накренившись набок.  
Поддерживая его под локоть, Обито усадил Хатаке на диван. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее или даже утешительное, Какаши действительно выглядел очень жалко сейчас и уже вовсе не казался распутной девкой, скорее – очень уставшим человеком.  
\- Зато проглотил, – с гордостью выпалил Обито.  
\- Я бы и так проглотил, – Какаши прищурился. – Но ты прав, так и правда веселее.


	12. Chapter 12

На остаток дня у Обито не было планов. Это было его обыденным состоянием. Он никуда не торопился и мог посвятить это время привычному прожиганию жизни на бесконечные мрачные мысли и удушливые сомнения, а мог просто остаться в гостевой, также ему под силу было распахнуть эту дверь и много других на пути, направив этот грозившийся затянуться вечер в любое, даже совершенно неожиданное, русло.  
Он оставил Какаши ненадолго, испытывая жгучее желание умыться. Пот, выступивший на его коже, неумолимо вонял таблетками. Это было неправдой, Обито знал, но вода всегда помогала ему освободиться из плена этой иллюзии. Он стоял под душем, тупо уставившись на кафельную стену и перебирая в голове сегодняшние события. Раз за разом, как когда-то перебирал фотографии своих бывших одноклассников. И, в точности как тогда, постоянно останавливался на двух из них. Рин. Его несостоявшаяся любовь всей жизни, прекрасная принцесса, навеки заточённая в башне из несбыточных мечтаний. Идеальная девушка, способная согреть одной улыбкой весь мир. Любая мысль о ней всегда была способна вдохнуть в Обито жизнь, даже если он был на волосок от последнего рубежа. Даже тогда, много лет назад, лёжа на диализе, он думал только о ней. Закрывал глаза и видел её лицо. И тогда он выжил… Неожиданная мысль располосовала его сознание. А что, если… Что, если это был обмен? По закону кармы или по какому-нибудь ещё несправедливому недоразумению тогда его тело вернулось к жизни, будучи отплаченным ею? Даты сходились, сходилось ли время, Обито не хотел знать. Не хотел думать. Улыбка, согревающая весь мир, тускнела и обращалась дьявольским оскалом.  
Он навалился на стену, больно ударившись локтем о покрытый испариной кафель. Какаши. Он всегда думал о нём с ненавистью. И сейчас внезапная боль заставила снова вспомнить его. Жабьи глазки и скрытое маской лицо, серые волосы, как будто это не ребёнок, а маленький старикашка, тощие пальцы, судорожно сжимавшие ручку, и вечно мятые тетради, стыдливо спрятанные в потрёпанный портфель. Дракон, бдительно охранявший прекрасную принцессу в её башне из несбыточных мечтаний… Один его взгляд мог испортить настроение Обито на целый день. Одно сдавленно сказанное слово – отравить целую неделю. Его улыбки Обито не видел и не хотел видеть никогда. И он не мог знать того, что однажды ему придётся столкнуться с нею, и он не сумеет устоять. Не сумеет устоять перед улыбкой, сохранённой ценой его собственного тела. Что же это за карма такая?  
Он не мог понять, что происходит. Не мог понять, почему всё стало так. Не мог понять, куда делась или во что превратились его жгучая ненависть, его обида. Не мог понять, почему имя Рин больше не оглушает, не сводит с ума, разбиваясь раскатистым звоном внутри его головы. Не мог понять, отчего сейчас совсем не хочется провести бесконечные часы за очередным просмотром старых фотографий, предаваясь столь же бесконечным воспоминаниям и сдерживая несуществующие слёзы. И не мог понять, почему хочется вернуться в гостевую как можно скорее, едва въедливый химический запах отступит хотя бы настолько, чтобы можно было свободно вдохнуть… Неужели всё дело в этой беззащитной и чуть пошлой улыбке? Когда это успело произойти? Когда в Обито что-то переломилось, настолько существенно и настолько незаметно для него самого?  
Обито раздосадовано выдохнул, проведя ладонью по мокрым волосам. В его голове не укладывалось всё это и разом. И от этого чувство было только острее, желание сорваться с места прямо сейчас – нестерпимее. Какаши был не тем человеком, с которым Обито стал бы контактировать, встреться они случайно. Обито бы просто не сумел его понять. Нигде не работает, смотрит мультики, любит игры и искренне радуется мягкой мебели. Развратно пялится, готовый на всё, принимает без оглядки, а потом ведёт себя, словно они уже сто лет пьют чай вместе каждый вечер. Обито когда-то мечтал о том, что для Рин он завоевал бы целый мир, полный прекрасного и неизведанного, только чтобы поделиться этим с нею. А теперь… Теперь Обито был согласен сам повернуть ключ в двери маленькой комнаты, добровольно запершись в ней. Он решительно не понимал ничего, но было уже поздно. Незаметно и вкрадчиво это обосновалось где-то глубоко внутри, удобно устроилось и ни за что не желало убираться прочь.

* * *  
\- Пошли, умоешься, – Обито торопливо подхватил Какаши под локоть, увлекая к санузлу.  
Тот не сопротивлялся, только дрожал слегка, следуя за Учихой и норовя споткнуться на каждом шагу. Несмотря на очевидную слабость, которая так и не прошла за эти пару часов, Хатаке держался стойко и старался не отставать. Достигнув цели, он облокотился руками о бортик ванной и тяжело отдышался, вопросительно поглядывая на стоящего чуть позади Обито.  
\- Давай, – всё так же нетерпеливо Учиха надавил ему на спину, заставив опуститься на колени перед ванной, и скорее открыл смеситель.  
Обито про себя порадовался тому, что новая маска не успела занять почётного места на лице Хатаке, и ничто ему не мешало. Умывал Какаши он спокойно и тщательно, не позволяя спешке возобладать над собой. Нужно было держать себя в руках и делать всё предельно твёрдо и решительно, ко всему прочему в руках следовало держать и Какаши. Он с энтузиазмом поддавался Обито, но неловкость и лёгкая заторможенность сквозили в каждом его движении. В голове не укладывалось то, как же быстро он выматывается, но Обито был не намерен вот так просто прерывать сегодняшний вечер, который, по его ощущениям, ещё только начинался.  
Когда с умыванием было покончено, и Хатаке, слабо удерживаясь на ногах, вытирался полотенцем не без помощи Учихи, тот чуть ли не притопывал, чтобы скорее увлечь его за собой и посвятить во все подробности плана. На этот раз план не просто был, он был продуман, проанализирован, исправлен и поистине лишён всяких изъянов. Последние два часа Обито потратил на приготовления и не мог дождаться момента, когда его детище будет по достоинству оценено.  
Едва оказавшись в комнате, Хатаке поспешил к дивану, но Обито успел схватить его за плечо, и он остановился как вкопанный, обернувшись.  
\- Погоди, – Учиха подошёл ближе и потянул его за воротник. – Раздевайся.  
\- Совсем? – коротко спросил Какаши, Обито кивнул.  
Хатаке, тихо вздохнув, стянул с себя толстовку. Обито жадно уставился на его тонкую спину и острые плечи. Он чуть не пропустил момент, когда Какаши наклонился, спуская штаны. Это смотрелось волшебно, но в этот момент у Обито были другие планы. Он очень хотел, чтобы его мысли сейчас ограничивались только планами, но не упустил возможности огладить упругую ягодицу. Какаши еле заметно вздрогнул и распрямился, чтобы уже через секунду полностью освободиться от одежды. Он так и стоял, повернувшись спиной к Учихе, пока тот разбирался в содержимом очередных пакетов, парадной шеренгой выстроившихся на полу.  
Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но Обито получал особое удовольствие от своеобразной заботы о Какаши. Ему до головокружения нравилось умывать, раздевать, красить, наряжать Хатаке. Нравилось держать всё это под контролем, нравилось касаться его беззащитного тела, нравилось ощущать его нуждающимся в помощи, нравилось любоваться им, нравилось направлять и получать взамен беспрекословное подчинение. Для Обито оставалось загадкой то, где этот домосед мог освоить подобные умения, но он не мог поспорить с тем, что в этом Хатаке просто мастер и может дать сто очков вперёд любой шлюхе, с которой Учихе доводилось когда-либо коротать время.  
Наконец отыскав нужное, Обито подошёл вплотную к Какаши и прижался к его спине. Через одежду он чувствовал лишь слабые отголоски его тепла, но для начала и этого хватало с лихвой. Он провёл пальцами по груди Хатаке, задев сосок как будто ненароком, и ухмыльнулся, заслышав приглушённое фырканье. Всё произошло так быстро, что Какаши не успел издать и звука, когда Учиха продел его расслабленные руки в лёгкое кружево и затягивал на спине тугую застёжку.  
\- Что? – Какаши попытался обернуться.  
\- А разве ты не знаешь? Все хорошие девочки носят лифчик, – Учиха щёлкнул резинкой по его спине. – Иначе очень стыдно получится…  
Обито не хотелось тянуть, он накинул лёгкое платье Хатаке на голову, как будто это был мешок, и, едва не выломав его предплечья, просунул руки в рукава. Какаши сдавленно зашипел, а Учиха уже одёргивал подол. По напряжённой спине Хатаке было заметно, что происходящее не вызывает у него восторга, тем не менее он стоял неподвижно, не пытаясь не то чтобы высвободиться из этой одежды, а даже обернуться и посмотреть Обито в глаза. Это-то Учиха и ценил. Ценил до дрожи в пальцах, до сладкой истомы внизу живота, до одури ценил.  
Что ж, это был смелый выбор. Тугой подол, чуть прикрывающий худые ляжки, напуск на талии. Вырез на платье был довольно глубок для Какаши, слева на худом плече выглядывала тонкая лямка лифчика. Обито не хотелось её заправлять. Сейчас Хатаке выглядел просто неподражаемо. Встрёпанный и кажущийся заспанным, стоящий, едва заметно пошатываясь, выглядящий каким-то нереально стройным… Учиха обошёл его по дуге, разглядывая. Скептичное выражение лица Какаши заставило его невольно улыбнуться, его отведённые в сторону глаза, изогнутые брови, и неуловимо оттопыренная нижняя губа, которую хотелось искусать, вылизать и искусать снова, пока она не припухнет и не отвиснет чуть, дав этому жадному ротику наконец разжаться. И его родинка. Она, как ничто другое, сводила Обито с ума в такие моменты. Как будто нарисованная лишь только для того, чтобы в исходе этого вечера не оставалось никаких сомнений.  
\- Садись, – Учиха сглотнул слюну и легко подтолкнул Хатаке в бок, тот верно трактовал заданное направление и опустился на стул, так и стоявший напротив зеркала.  
Весь процесс был уже знаком Обито, пару раз отработан и многократно прокручен в голове. Сегодня он решил удивить самого себя и, возможно, Хатаке тоже, если его вообще можно чем-нибудь пронять. Он не хотел снова неловко воссоздавать образ Рин. Ему хватило одного раза, чтобы понять, что ей должно покоиться там, где он оставил её. Плескаться на дне бокала. Приходить во снах. Но не продираться в реальность из недр его памяти. Мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым, это правильно.  
Уже практически привычными движениями Учиха раздвигал веки Хатаке, вставляя ему контактные линзы. В этот раз они были зелёного цвета, на свету отливавшего ультрамарином. Бесцветные глаза Хатаке казались холодными, но по сравнению с теми, что буравили Обито из зеркала сейчас, они были теплее августовской ночи. Сейчас из-под его серых ресниц будто бы сияли кристаллы чистого льда.   
Обито не хотел долго рассматривать промежуточные этапы. Он усердно хватал из сумки тюбики и баночки с косметическими средствами и наносил макияж слой за слоем. Тушь, тени, карандаш, помада, какие же мягкие губы… немого румян. В этот раз у Учихи получалось владеть кистями ещё лучше. Прищур довольных, как у сытой кошки, глаз, завораживал его. Какаши смотрел на себя с необычайным интересом и впервые – с удовлетворением. Капризный изгиб губ, раскрашенных светло-красной помадой, в кои-то веки сменился тёплой полуулыбкой. Рыжеватые брови уязвимо приподнялись, выражая любопытство и нетерпение. Учиха хмыкнул и достал парик. Это было именно то, что надо. Длинные медно-рыжие волосы спускались по узким плечам Хатаке, струились по хрупкой спине, чёлка скрыла половину его лица. Для Обито это было в новинку. Раньше он не пробовал ничего делать с чьими бы то ни было волосами, но несколько полезных советов от Хидана оказались сейчас как нельзя кстати. Несколько неудачных попыток, сдобренных ругательствами сквозь зубы, и у него получилось. Причудливая укладка смотрелась смело и необычно. Несмотря на не слишком эмоциональную мину Хатаке, острые пряди, сходящиеся у основания шеи, чёлка, скрывающая правый глаз и витиевато изгибающаяся локоном над левым, и высокий хвост на макушке, чуть ближе к затылку, придавали Какаши ту холодную красоту, для которой он был бы создан, будь он девушкой.  
Они замерли перед зеркалом, молча уставившись на отражение Хатаке. Первым оцепенение покинуло Какаши, он чуть оправил платье и приподнял бровь, косясь глазами вниз.  
\- Обито, – вполголоса пробормотал он.  
\- М? – неопределённо отозвался тот.  
\- Что-то у меня сиськи маленькие…  
\- Сойдут, – промычал Учиха, не в силах оторваться от зеркала. – Трусы нужны?  
\- Спрашиваешь… – Какаши, похоже, надулся, но в этом образе казалось, что лишь тень раздражения промелькнула в его глазах. И Обито это завело. Он понял, что соскучился по жабьим глазёнкам, хотя, скорее по их мерзким и липким взглядам, которые ему теперь так хотелось ощутить и прочувствовать по новой.  
С издевательской улыбкой Учиха протянул ему стринги, Какаши прищурился и резким движением вырвал маленький кусочек ткани из его руки. Чуть подогнув коленки, он нагнулся, быстро натянул трусики и расправил тугой подол, со смущением поглядывая на Обито. Хатаке переминался с ноги на ногу несколько секунд, как будто привыкая к новым ощущениям, а потом снова оценивающе посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
\- А мне босиком ходить? – спросил он, покосившись на Учиху.  
\- Не, – тот протянул ему два пакета. – Выбирай.  
Вскоре свет увидели две пары обуви: элегантные лодочки на высокой тонкой шпильке и агрессивные полусапожки на каблучке пониже. Та и другая пара подходили к платью. Хатаке думал пару минут, переводя взгляд с одних на другие, после чего, кивнув на лодочки, протянул:  
\- Я такие не осилю…  
\- Так и думал, – Учиха протянул ему сапожки и хохотнул, отдёрнув руку, едва Какаши к ним потянулся. – Садись.  
Вздёрнув брови, Хатаке снова уселся на стул. Обито присел перед ним на одно колено и, обхватив изящную лодыжку пальцами, ловко насадил сапог на узкую ступню.  
Продавец не обманул, сидели как влитые. Обито оставалось только гадать, как торгаш подобрал размер женских полусапожек, ориентируясь по разношенным кедам. Обито скользнул взглядом по ногам Хатаке. Волос на них практически не было, да и те, что были, оказались белыми и практически незаметными. Учиха легко коснулся его голени, убедившись в том, что на ощупь они были очень мягкими.  
\- Пошли? – Обито протянул ему руку и почувствовал острое ощущение дежавю.  
Но наваждение рассеялось, едва Хатаке протянул ему ладонь, пристально глядя в глаза из-под густой рыжей чёлки. Учиха легко притянул его к себе, Какаши держался на каблуках нетвёрдо, с силой вцепившись пальцами в плечо Обито. Но вскоре нерешительность стала отпускать Хатаке, это было заметно по его взгляду, вновь загоревшемуся естествоиспытательским интересом. Первые шаги дались ему непросто, Какаши весь был напряжён и явно пытался найти положение, в котором сумел бы удерживать равновесие. Его ноги грозили подвернуться каждую секунду, но он смело продолжал ковылять, правда, так и не отцепившись от Учихи. Это напоминало прогулку по манежу, и Обито не смог сдержать улыбки. Какаши покосился на него с выражением неодобрения на лице.  
\- Хочешь сам попробовать? – процедил он.  
\- Нет, – Учиха помотал головой. – У тебя неплохо получается.  
\- Не надо льстить, – Хатаке закатил глаза.  
Дождавшись, пока Какаши освоится, Обито наконец схватил его под локоть и поволок к выходу из комнаты. Хатаке снова следовал за ним, оставаясь чуть позади: видимо, он ещё не навострился передвигаться на каблуках с достаточной скоростью.  
Они вышли в коридор, и Обито решительно направился к лифту, крепко держа Какаши под руку. Двери кабины открылись незамедлительно, и они вошли внутрь. Учиха нажал на кнопку первого этажа, створки захлопнулись, и пространство наполнилось равномерным гулом.  
\- Обито, – как-то прерывисто прошептал Какаши, дёргая его за рукав и лихорадочно глядя прямо в глаза. – А куда мы?...  
\- Ну, я подумал, – Учиха помялся пару секунд. – Почему бы нам не пойти…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, – Хатаке взвизгнул и резко хлопнул по кнопке экстренной остановки. – Не надо никуда идти.  
\- Почему? – только и смог тупо спросить Обито.  
Какаши не ответил, он вжался в угол кабины, стоя на подогнувшихся ногах и панически косил глазами на горящую кнопку первого этажа. Обито заметил, что он дрожит, а его глаза как-то неестественно блестят.  
\- Я не хочу никуда выходить, – наконец пробормотал Какаши, сглотнув слюну. – Мне лучше остаться…  
\- Но это же будет отличный вечер… – Обито развёл руками.  
\- По крайней мере без маски, – как будто не слыша его, продолжал Хатаке. – Мне страшно.  
\- Но…  
\- Принеси мне её, – он, не мигая, уставился на Обито. – Я не пойду…  
\- Нахуя? – еле слышно протянул Учиха.  
\- Не знаю, – Какаши потупился. – Не уверен. Я никогда её не снимал.  
\- Ты боишься заболеть? – Обито вспомнил, что рассказывал ему бывший одноклассник и мысленно укорил себя за тупость, а что если у него и правда настолько слабое здоровье?  
\- Не знаю… Не уверен, – повторил Какаши. – Просто я никогда её не снимал…  
\- Тогда чего ты боишься? – Обито попытался говорить вкрадчиво.  
\- Не знаю, – Хатаке прошептал едва уловимо.  
\- Тебя никто не увидит и не узнает, что ты куда-то выходил, – Обито почувствовал прилив вдохновения. – Ты даже можешь представить, что это и не ты вовсе!  
\- Это как, не я? – Какаши слегка подался вперёд и перестал дрожать.  
\- Ну… ты же переоделся в костюм модной дамочки, представь, что ты – это она, – Учиха был готов просто раздуться от собственной сообразительности. – Давай придумаем тебе имя?  
\- У меня есть имя – Какаши, – помедлив, проговорил он.  
\- Какаши остаётся дома, – азартно заявил Обито. – А со мной идёт… ну, скажем… Мей. Как тебе?  
Хатаке потрясённо молчал, затравленно глядя на Учиху и по-прежнему вжавшись спиной в угол отделанной деревом кабины.  
\- Ну? – Обито вздёрнул брови. – Тебе нравится Мей?  
\- Пожалуй, – Хатаке нерешительно кивнул и снова опустил взгляд, как будто задумавшись.  
Обито терпеливо ждал, пока он сам что-нибудь сделает. Торопить события не следовало, тем более, что Учиха совершенно не принял в расчёт страхи Какаши. Он попал в уже привычную ловушку: в очередной раз думал только о себе. В принципе, сейчас Обито был готов вернуть Хатаке в запертую комнату, всучить ему джойстик и даже сидеть рядом, глядя, как он играет в видеоигру, хоть и хотелось другого. Но, смотря на его испуганное лицо, Обито понимал, что страх – не лучший спутник на увеселительной прогулке.  
\- А, ладно, – совершенно внезапно Хатаке отмер и резко нажал на кнопку первого этажа, она подсветилась ярче и лифт тотчас пришёл в движение. – Сойдёт и Мей.


	13. Chapter 13

В широких и светлых коридорах главного здания, несмотря на ещё совсем не поздний вечер, было очень немноголюдно. По пути к наземному паркингу им козырнул лишь один охранник. Поначалу Обито досадовал на то, что выбрал эту дорогу. Безопаснее было бы выбраться через какой-нибудь магазинчик. Но готов ли он был посвящать Какаши в витиеватую систему подземных ходов? В этом он не был уверен. С другой стороны, был ли он готов посвятить обычное столпотворение в бизнес-центре в то, что больше не был одинок? В этом Учиха сомневался едва ли меньше.  
Тем не менее, теперь они были уже совсем рядом со стоянкой и нельзя было отрицать, что всё сложилось на редкость удачно. Обито привык держать машину именно здесь хотя бы потому, что тут о ней заботились: периодически мыли и полировали, проводили осмотры и обслуживали по необходимости. А на частных парковках, в особенности принадлежащих таким именитым персонам, по-другому и не бывает. Вдобавок Обито слишком редко пользовался автомобилем, посему, окажись машина на обычной стоянке или, того хуже, в гараже, от неё остался бы в лучшем случае подгнивший остов.  
Нельзя сказать, что Обито не любил водить. Сложись его жизнь немного иначе, и чувствуй он сам себя более уверенно, он бы с удовольствием хватался за руль при любой возможности. Но в своём текущем состоянии он не хотел морочить себе голову очередной иллюзией. В этом скованном теле Учиха чувствовал себя неловко на дороге, понимал, что не обладает достаточной скоростью реакции и не может позволить себе лихую езду, а низкая скорость навевала лишь уныние и скуку. Ко всему прочему его глаза – семейная особенность – быстро теряли остроту зрения, и следить за дорожным полотном становилось в тягость. Если от боли и скованности не было простого избавления, то тут могли помочь простые очки, которые Обито постоянно зачем-то таскал с собой. «Зачем-то», потому что он ни за что бы не надел их. В очках Учиха чувствовал себя нелепым и ему казалось, что он выглядит как стопроцентный идиот. Невесомая оправа тысячетонным грузом давила на его самомнение, а это отнюдь не добавляло концентрации. По всем этим причинам Обито редко садился за руль и предпочитал не совершать долгих поездок.  
Машина встретила их своими отполированными боками и свежим запахом салона. Какаши, покосившись на Учиху, скользнул за дверцу и устроился на переднем сиденье, оправляя подол платья. Обито молча сел на водительское место и завёл мотор.  
\- Какаши, – шепнул он, пристегнув ремень. – Закрой глаза.  
Почему-то Обито думал, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы сохранить их местоположение в тайне от Хатаке, хотя он и понимал, что со стороны это выглядит по меньшей мере невообразимо глупо. Но Какаши послушался. Он зажмурил веки и улыбнулся уголком рта. Выражение на его лице было таким, словно впереди его ожидал грандиозный праздничный сюрприз.  
\- Это… – начал было Учиха, будто оправдываясь.  
\- Знаю-знаю, – протянул Какаши, заломив бровь. – Типа игры в шпионов. Езжай.  
Пусть он и пытался говорить непринуждённо, но от Обито не укрылась лёгкая дрожь его тела, судорожно вцепившиеся в сиденье пальцы и побелевшие от напряжения костяшки. Учиха вздохнул и тронул с места.  
Они миновали несколько кварталов, отдалившись от построек клана достаточно.  
\- Можешь открывать, – Обито повернулся к Какаши и досадливо поморщился, поняв, что тот всё равно не может его видеть.  
\- Нет, ты знаешь… Пожалуй, мне так даже лучше, – тот слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Да ладно, – Обито хмыкнул. – Я же рядом. Посмотри вокруг, тут полно интересного.  
На самом деле Учиха не знал, что тут можно посчитать хоть сколько-нибудь интересным. Толпы людей на пешеходном переходе, столпотворение на тротуарах, кишащий людской муравейник на входах и выходах больших и маленьких магазинчиков… Пожалуй, Хатаке шокирует увиденное.  
\- Ну… Вообще, как хочешь, конечно, – пробормотал Учиха, видя, что Какаши так и сидит зажмурившись.  
В ответ тот кивнул, как будто благодаря, и ещё сильнее вцепился пальцами в сиденье.  
\- Ну что, – Обито резко вывернул руль, занимая парковочное место. – Приехали.  
Какаши несмело приоткрыл глаза и сощурился, осматриваясь.  
\- Это мы где? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Это ресторан, – ответил Учиха с оттенком гордости в голосе.  
\- Ой, – Какаши наклонил голову, стараясь отгородиться длинными волосами от уличного пейзажа и испуганно глядя на Обито. – Зачем?  
В этот самый момент Учиха понял, что тщательно спланированный вечер был спланирован недостаточно тщательно. Вот уже не первый раз за последние часы его посещали подобные мысли, но теперь простые подозрения окрепли и превратились в осознание. Вот как сейчас отвечать на вопрос Хатаке? И правда, зачем?  
\- Ну, – Обито понимал, что сказать ему решительно нечего.  
\- Ты голоден? – попытался прийти ему на помощь Какаши.  
\- Вообще-то нет, – честно признался Учиха. Сейчас он вообще не понимал, зачем повёз Хатаке в ресторан. Скорее всего, просто потому, что все возят всех на первое свидание в ресторан. Ну, или по крайней мере, так говорят. – А ты?  
\- Меня отлично кормят дома… – Какаши вдруг осёкся. – Я хотел сказать… ну… там… у тебя дома, да.  
Обито улыбнулся. Эта оговорка ему чрезвычайно понравилась. Выходит, Какаши чувствует себя в гостях очень уютно. Почему-то это необычайно радовало Учиху, позволяя отвлечься от набирающих обороты мрачных мыслей о провальном вечере. Как он мог так лопухнуться? Ну какой, в жопу, ресторан? Обито решительно тряхнул головой и сосредоточился на приятных эмоциях. Как там бишь? Какаши уютно чувствует себя в гостях… Что довольно странно, учитывая детали его прибытия и прочее… Сам он довольно странный, и Обито всё яснее понимал, что ему не просчитать Хатаке вот так просто, по крайней мере, сейчас. И, чем гадать и продолжать выглядеть всё глупее и глупее, почему бы просто не спросить? И почему эта гениальная в своей простоте идея не пришла ему раньше?  
\- Слушай, – Обито повернулся к Какаши. – А ты сам бы куда хотел пойти развлечься?  
Не успел он просиять от гордости, как новая волна сожалений едва не заставила Обито согнуться в три погибели и заплакать… Как можно быть такой дубиной? Хатаке годами не вылезал из своей крохотной квартирки, куда он может хотеть пойти? Конечно же домой… Он так борется со страхом сейчас, это заметно невооружённым взглядом! Без вариантов. Какаши попросит отвезти его домой, а там будет трястись и говорить, что всё в порядке. Обито хотелось верить, что будет хотя бы так. А в худшем случае… он скажет «уйди» этим холодным и хриплым голосом, слабым и беспомощным. Таким голосом не говорят «уйди», Обито был точно уверен. А если говорят, то это самое ужасное, что можно услышать…  
Какаши выжидающе буравил его взглядом, и Обито понял, что прослушал что-то крайне важное. Он был готов провалиться под землю от стыда, но всё-таки выдавил из себя хриплое:  
\- А?  
\- Ну… Туда, где игровые автоматы, знаешь? – Какаши продолжал пялиться на него, нетерпеливо прикусывая губу. – Только не на деньги, а такие…  
\- Типа игровой зоны? – Обито непонимающе моргал, пытаясь уловить нить беседы.  
\- Да-да, там игры как на приставках, и другие ещё, всякие, – Хатаке выглядел чрезвычайно увлечённым.  
\- Где? – Учиха чувствовал себя окончательно сбитым с толку.  
\- Ну там… Ты спросил, куда я хочу пойти…  
\- Что? – Обито едва не подпрыгнул. – Так ты не хочешь домой?  
\- Ну уж нет, – Какаши повёл плечом. – Если я всё-таки сумел выбраться наружу, то не сдамся так просто.  
Учихе понадобилось не меньше пары минут, прежде чем его буквально накрыло осознанием происходящего. Он поспешно вырулил с парковки, едва не задев боком автомобиля степенно следующую мимо легковушку и торопливо встроился в поток.  
Так вышло, что в этом немаленьком городе Обито ориентировался не то чтобы с трудом, но он знал действительно не много развлекательных мест. Его обычный маршрут был предельно лаконичен и редко вообще выходил за границы клановых владений, обрываясь где-то в ресторанной зоне «Красных облаков». Поэтому крупный торгово-развлекательный центр за пределами клана Обито знал только один, тот самый, где покупал приставку для Хатаке, тот, где покупал, пожалуй, всё, что когда-либо покупал. Это был действительно огромный центр с уймой магазинов, бутиков, игровой зоной и кинотеатром. Человек без особых занятий, наверное, мог бы провести там дни и недели напролёт, но Обито утомляли такие места чересчур быстро.  
Они остановились на подземной стоянке. Учиха вышел из машины, галантно открыл дверцу и протянул руку Какаши, помогая ему выбраться. Было заметно, что тот едва может устоять на подгибающихся ногах. Хатаке сутулился больше обычного и воровато озирался из стороны в сторону. Он цепко ухватился обеими руками за локоть Обито и, тому на миг показалось, что даже повис на нём. Учиха с облегчением выдохнул, когда Какаши наконец сделал пару мелких несмелых шажков, но в следующий момент он снова замер. Обито слышал его сбивчивое дыхание у самого уха.  
\- Ты как? – вполголоса спросил он.  
\- Ну… – отозвался Какаши почти шёпотом. – Бывало и получше… Я… сейчас…  
\- Там, дальше будет много людей… Ты точно готов? – Обито с сомнением покосился на него.  
\- Попробую, – Хатаке сглотнул и выпрямился, в одно мгновение ослабив хватку, локоть Обито тотчас отозвался ноющей болью.  
Они чинно проследовали к лифту. Учиха терялся в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны он был рад, что вытащил Какаши из тесного помещения. С другой же, он ровным счётом не представлял, что с ним теперь делать. Там, взаперти, вылазка казалась поистине грандиозной идеей, а на практике вышло слишком уж неоднозначно. Вроде Хатаке выглядит заинтересованным, борется со страхом… Но вот этот-то самый страх и тревожил Учиху больше всего. Стоило ли вообще ввязываться во всё это, чтобы… Чтобы что? Обито не мог ясно ответить на этот, казавшийся элементарным, вопрос. Чтобы провести время как все? Смешно. Проводить время где-то с парнем, наряженным женщиной, учитывая, что этот парень – бывший объект твоей нечеловеческой ненависти, внезапно превратившийся в нежно любимого исполняющего обязанности домашнего питомца? Не просто смешно, а бессмысленно. Одна характеристика чего стоит. И как только в голову Обито могла прийти такая чепуха? Чем дольше он думал об этом, тем сильнее хотел, чтобы двери лифта открылись, а за ними оказалась зияющая пустота, куда он мог бы провалиться с чувством выполненного долга.  
И всё же, зачем он вообще вытащил Какаши из его норы? Доводы вроде «ну, было бы весело» или «погудеть» ровным счётом не подходили к ситуации. Показать Хатаке мир? МИР? Если бы он так плотно не вцепился в локоть Учихи, тот бы уже разбил ладонью своё лицо.  
От мыслей Обито отвлёк механический звонок, оповещавший о прибытии лифта. На удивление они оказались единственными пассажирами в кабине и без остановок поднялись до пятого этажа здания, где располагалась обширная игровая зона. Сам Обито бывал здесь лишь однажды, да и то скорее по ошибке. Он точно не помнил, что двигало им: любопытство или апатия, но тогда он слонялся по всем этажам, окидывая блёклым взглядом вывески и снующих туда-сюда людей. Игровая зона ему не понравилась: шумно, многолюдно, совершенно ничего не понятно, и хотелось как можно скорее уйти, что Обито в тот раз и сделал. Он никогда не боялся людей, просто не любил окунаться в эту кишащую жизнь. Наблюдать со стороны Обито нравилось, но смешиваться с толпой, становиться её частицей казалось неприятным и диким. Он с волнением ожидал момента, когда с этим явлением столкнётся Какаши.  
Звякнув, двери кабины отворились, выпуская их в объятый светом и шумом огромный зал. По бокам угадывались вывески каких-то магазинчиков, и путь к игровой лежал вперёд. На несколько минут они остановились, в основном из-за того, что Какаши встал как вкопанный и как будто окаменел. Учиха подёргал его за руку, но не дождался ответа.  
\- Мы можем уйти, слышишь? – Обито с беспокойством взглянул на него.  
Какаши никак не реагировал, его глаза казались остекленевшими, и только нижняя челюсть еле заметно подрагивала. Макияж искусно скрывал его ужас, но от Обито этому всепоглощающему чувству было не укрыться. Он не знал, что делать прямо сейчас. Идти вперёд и волочь за собой Хатаке или развернуться, быстро впихнуть его в лифт, дотащить до машины и дать по газам, чтобы, вернувшись домой, постараться поскорее забыть об этой изначально провальной вылазке…  
Вдруг Какаши отмер и довольно уверенно двинулся вперёд. Теперь уже Обито вцепился в его локоть, чтобы не отстать. Но запала, по всей видимости, хватило ненадолго. Через пару десятков шагов Какаши остановился снова, они поравнялись, когда он попятился, забирая вбок, как будто пытался спрятаться за спину к Обито. Навстречу им нёсся неторопливый, но напористый людской поток. Люди были повсюду. Ещё на несколько секунд Хатаке замер, прежде чем предпринять очередной рывок. Обито думал, что и эта инициатива повянет на корню, но в этот раз Какаши вёл себя куда увереннее. Он не останавливался и даже почти не замедлял шаг, только то и дело, едва кто-нибудь попадался навстречу, будто пытался рвануть в сторону.  
\- Боишься? – с максимальной претензией на понимание в голосе спросил Учиха.  
\- Ээ… – Какаши выглядел растерянным. – Да не то, чтобы… Не могу понять, как их обходить…  
\- В смысле? – Обито опешил.  
\- Я никогда не был в такой давке, разве что на переменах в школе, помнишь? – Хатаке замедлил шаг.  
\- Но ты всегда сидел за своей партой или на подоконнике! – воскликнул Обито.  
\- То-то и оно, – Какаши кивнул.  
Учиха выдохнул и решительно схватил Хатаке за руку. Ну и глупо же он себя ведёт, стоя столбом и оставляя Какаши наедине с людским потоком. В конце концов, он сам всё это затеял, а значит ему и следует проявить хоть какую-нибудь инициативу.  
Какаши продолжал шарахаться из стороны в сторону, но Обито неуклонно увлекал его за собой. И уже через минуту они оказались под тёмными сводами высокого потолка игровой зоны. В помещении царил полумрак, только яркие экраны игровых автоматов рябили в глазах. Тут и там сновали люди, но большинство посетителей кучковалось возле тех или иных игровых устройств. Кто-то проходил какие-то стрелялки и драки, а другие с упоением следили за ними. Обито никогда этого не понимал. Ну вот какой толк может быть в электронных играх? Разве это может казаться кому-то занимательным? Но в следующий момент Учиха оглянулся на Какаши. Таким он его точно не видел раньше, разве что в момент, когда тот получил в подарок приставку… но тогда Какаши казался напуганным и не верящим своему везению, а теперь его глаза ярко сияли азартом и крайним интересом. Он легко теребил пальцами рукав Обито, вертя головой по сторонам.  
Они сделали пару кругов по помещению. Всё это время Хатаке не замолкал и вдохновлённо вещал на ухо Обито обо всех играх, заставки которых замечал на игровых аппаратах. Похоже, он просто отлично в этом разбирался. Наконец внимание Какаши привлекла цветастая вывеска с изображением весьма безобразных зомби. Обито на миг поёжился, почему-то подумав о том, что сам он выглядит немногим лучше и это даже хорошо, что Какаши нравятся такие стрёмные существа. Конечно, эта мысль была идиотской, но Учихе стало спокойнее.  
\- Я смотрел летсплей, – прошептал Хатаке, склонившись к нему. – Тут будет очень интересно. Нужно отстреливать этих тварей…  
Тварей? Он сказал "тварей"? Обито фыркнул.  
\- Без проблем, – с пренебрежением проговорил он.  
Учиха не один год учился стрелять из пистолета, поэтому был уверен, что эта игра окажется ему по зубам. Он обязательно уделает Хатаке и покажет ему таких тварей… Обито не удержался от тихого смешка. Он и не помнил, когда его в последний раз обуревал такой всепоглощающий детский азарт, и хотелось доказать своё превосходство.  
Удивительно быстро для себя Обито нашёл общий язык с аппаратом, разобравшись не только с оплатой, но и с игровым взаимодействием.  
\- Одновременно начинаем, – скомандовал он Хатаке, уже стоявшему в пушкой наперевес.  
Игра дала обратный отсчёт, и Обито со знанием дела стал целиться и сносить движущиеся мишени. А это оказалось даже проще, чем он думал. Годы в тире дали о себе знать. Учиха боялся потерять концентрацию и поэтому не поглядывал на успехи Какаши, хотя какие там могли быть успехи у этого рохли? Довольная ухмылка расползалась по лицу Учихи, он уже представлял свою победу, когда нашествие зомби внезапно стало интенсивнее. Твари (ну а как их ещё можно назвать, когда это те ещё мерзкие отродья?!) стали ползти стаями, Обито не хватало скорости, чтобы наносить повреждения всем, и вскоре экран стали покрывать красные полосы, а полоска жизни начала неминуемо уменьшаться.  
Учиха досадливо выдохнул, когда перед его глазами издевательски засверкала надпись «Game over». Он был недоволен, но, по крайней мере, уверен, что всё равно утёр Хатаке нос. Обито уже было повернулся к нему и напустил на лицо выражение плохо скрываемого превосходства, когда понял, что тот всё ещё весьма успешно отстреливается от натиска полуразложившихся монстров. Мало того, Хатаке ещё и выпендривался, периодически перебрасывая пушку в другую руку или прислоняя к плечу. Зомби на экране вытворяли что-то невообразимое. С такой оравой Обито бы даже не рискнул тягаться… Он нахмурился, но продолжал с интересом следить за происходящим, сначала подспудно ожидая момента, чтобы порадоваться поражению Какаши, а потом – просто восхищаясь его реакцией. Как произошёл переход от одного у другому, Учиха и сам не понял. Он попросту засмотрелся и незаметно позабыл обо всех своих мыслях. От созерцания его оторвала внезапно появившаяся на экране надпись: «Congratulations. You win!»  
\- Херасе, – выдохнул Учиха.  
\- Я думал, она сложнее, – пробормотал Хатаке. – Слушай…  
\- М?  
\- Она предлагает записать имя в списке лучших результатов…  
\- Кто?  
\- Игра. Чего писать?  
\- Хм, - Обито подбоченился. – Раз это тайная вылазка, пиши «Мей».  
\- Хорошо, – Какаши улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Ух ты, великолепный результат, – внезапно громкий и бодрый голос заставил обоих подпрыгнуть на месте. – Это действительно впечатляет! Вот это воля к победе, вот это сила юности! В теле такой хрупкой и прекрасной девушки! Невообразимо!  
К ним подошёл, судя по бейджу, работник игровой зоны. Он был облачён в зелёную обтягивающую униформу, его улыбка была ослепительна, а дурацкая причёска под горшок неожиданно придавала его внешнему виду энергичность.  
\- Ну, не такая уж я и хрупкая, – мягко произнёс Какаши, выпрямившись. Оказалось, что на каблуках он даже немного выше подошедшего мужчины.  
\- Не скромничайте, скромность не идёт истинному бойцу, – выпалил тот. – Меня зовут Майто Гай, и я приглашаю вас принять участие в товарищеском игровом турнире. Здесь вся информация!  
Он быстро пихнул в руки Какаши брошюрку, тот машинально поднёс её к глазам и прищурился.  
\- Я лично буду очень рад вас увидеть на соревновании, – заявил Гай и, отвесив поклон, направился дальше вдоль ряда автоматов.  
Обито проводил его обескураженным взглядом. Вот и что это сейчас было? Этот непонятный мужик что, заигрывал с Хатаке? Что здесь вообще происходит? Сейчас он ощущал буквально физиологическое желание взять ситуацию в свои руки, но не нашёл ничего лучше, чем подойти к Какаши и сдавленно спросить:  
\- И что это за бумажка?  
\- Тут говорится, что они собираются провести турнир по этой игре, – Хатаке развернул флаер и продемонстрировал его оборотную сторону, на которой красовалось изображение с разномастными мордоворотами в цветастых костюмах, Обито точно видел их раньше, только никак не мог взять в толк, где. – В эту часть я не играл, но не думаю, что она сильно отличается от предыдущих… И от других файтингов.  
\- То есть ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь поучаствовать? – Учиха удивлённо вылупился на Какаши.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – тот усмехнулся. – Разве это не будет весело?  
Обито совсем не хотелось вливаться в шумную компанию игроков, теперь он сам был готов почувствовать себя социофобом и найти любой предлог, чтобы поскорей рвануть домой. Но он не мог разочаровать Хатаке, который только и шёл ему на уступки, вышел с ним наружу, проделал весь этот путь и сейчас, похоже, получал удовольствие. Это было бы чересчур эгоистично.  
\- А чё за призы? – вздохнув, пробубнил Учиха.  
\- Сейчас… – Какаши снова прищурился, изучая листовку. – Ага, тут есть мягкие игрушки и сувениры. А ты думаешь, мы получим приз?  
\- Ты уж точно получишь, – Обито улыбнулся. – А я только посмотрю. Все эти игры… не по мне как-то…  
Какаши посмотрел на него и его взгляд в одно мгновение погрустнел.  
\- Хочешь уйти? – как-то виновато спросил он.  
Обито стало стыдно. Ещё совсем недавно он спрашивал то же самое у Хатаке, видя его страх или по меньшей мере неуверенность, а теперь тот задаёт ему такой же вопрос. Неужели Обито выглядит настолько подавленным? Ну уж нет, это просто не лезет ни в какие ворота. Учиха решил, что сегодняшний вечер пройдёт весело, так пусть он и будет весёлым хотя бы для кого-то из них. Обито знал за собой эту поганую черту: постоянно находить на ровном месте всевозможные недостатки, зацикливаться на необоснованных сомнениях, то и дело прокручивать в голове всякие гадости… Было слишком уж самонадеянно полагать, что у него вообще в жизни может случиться весёлый вечер. Он всегда найдёт способ всё испортить, это же очевидно. Всё, что он мог сделать прямо сейчас, это не втягивать в это Какаши. Он выглядел действительно воодушевлённым, ни к чему было разрушать его благодушие.  
\- Нет, конечно же мы останемся, – с фальшивой бодростью и натянутой улыбкой наконец отозвался Учиха. – Что нужно для участия?  
\- Просто записаться у администратора.  
\- Я этим займусь, а ты изучи противников, – Обито деловито сунул руки в карманы и пошагал в сторону большой стойки у входа в игровую зону.  
Он быстро покончил с процедурой регистрации и, костеря себя на все лады за то, что оставил Какаши одного, поспешил вернуться к игровым аппаратам. Хатаке он нашёл неподалёку от того места, где оставил его несколькими минутами ранее. Тот прятался за высоким автоматом и рассматривал сборище разномастных ребят в чудной одежде. Кое-кто сидел на полу, другие устроились на набитых чем-то мешках, исполняющих роль кресел, третьи стояли вокруг. Все они оживлённо жестикулировали и громко переговаривались, но разобрать, о чём, было невозможно, в шуме игровой зоны все звуки сливались в завывающий гомон.  
\- Чего ты туда уставился? – спросил Обито, устраиваясь рядом с Хатаке и тоже выглядывая из-за автомата.  
\- Ты сказал изучить противников… – отозвался тот.  
\- Это они и есть, что ли? – Обито не поверил своим глазам, ведь это же взрослые на вид люди, только одеты они, как подростки. Неужели они все забавляются видеоиграми?  
\- Ага, – Хатаке кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от галдящей толпы. – Из них большинство нам не соперники.  
\- Почему? – Обито ошарашенно уставился на него. – В смысле, с чего ты взял?  
\- Они неловкие, это же видно, – Какаши хмыкнул. – Похоже, они все любители.  
\- А ты профессионал что ли? – Учиха приподнял бровь.  
\- У меня было много времени, чтобы научиться, – обернувшись, ответил Какаши. – Сам увидишь.  
Обито казалось, что Хатаке ведёт себя как-то чересчур самоуверенно, и ему не терпелось увидеть его в деле. Два противоречивых чувства боролись в нём. С одной стороны, ему хотелось поболеть за Какаши, и он искренне желал ему победы, но с другой, хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из этих слизняков показал ему, где раки зимуют. В глубине души Обито был ещё слегка обижен из-за своего поражения в охоте на зомби. Он не знал, почему какая-то дурацкая видеоигра его так задевает, но отделаться от этого никак не получалось. Или то была ревность к этому? Как бишь его? К Гаю… Обито тряхнул головой, в очередной раз за вечер пытаясь прогнать назойливые мысли прочь.


End file.
